


[火冰]爱与情的缝隙之间

by Mushimako



Series: [火冰]爱与情的缝隙之间 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 103,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 《黑子的篮球》原作FANBOOK IFの世界（二设）火神大我（厨师） × 冰室辰也（调酒师）本篇内容为二次创作，与原作内容无关除原作人物之外，因剧情需要含有少量原创人物文中具有性描写，如不能接受请勿继续阅读
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga
Series: [火冰]爱与情的缝隙之间 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815211
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

大家好，虽然不是什么很正式的形式，但是还是装模作样的写个前言吧。  
没错，这是时隔不知道多少年的无料配布！←因为年纪大了实在没有当年的一腔热血去搞什么印刷和折腾快递了，之所以以电子版的形式传上网只是庆祝一下自己终于完整的写完了一部架空的中长篇（对不起自从上班后我坑了好多好多……）。火冰一直都是我非常喜欢的一对CP，很可惜人气实在不够亮眼，所以总是处于被搁置的状态。这篇《爱与情的缝隙之间》也是一时兴起写的，断断续续、差点继续不下去、可最终还是坚持写完了，算是奖励下自己，重新做了下校对，放到网上给自己留个纪念。  
这样的故事其实并不符合我的审美，一般情况下我不会做类似这样的编排，我自己的价值观和个性都是坚持感情必须是双相完整的。但是这两人实在是太适合这种狗血剧本了……会有这篇故事的契机纯属是因为在和朋友讨论感情问题的时候说起遇到过的各种各样的事件，有些是发生在别人身上的、也有些是自己的经历的，然后情不自禁的感慨「其实这世上很多人，明明心里有着别人、也会因为想要获得安全感和幸福选择和别人在一起的」。虽然议论的时候对这些人进行了道德上的谴责，但是冷静后仔细思考了一些，到底这样的行为算不算是卑鄙呢？或许问题的答案也不是一句对错就能概括的那么简单吧。  
基于上述的思考和感悟，就有了这篇故事。写的开心吗？挺开心的；满意吗？不算特别满意。如果自己还是个很闲有假期的大学生的话或许这个故事还能再铺张的详细点吧，但是对于社会人的我来说这篇故事能够进行到这种程度已经是我的极限了……  
最后，感谢一路支持我的小可爱们，我其实还挺担心故事的内容让你们感觉不舒服的……如果有的还请见谅……希望大家在2020年心想事成、嗑的 CP没有钢刀全部上床！  
Mushimako  
2020-1


	2. Chapter 1

将双面金黄的煎蛋小心翼翼的平放在烘焙好的面包上，一道再简单不过的早餐便呈现在了自己的面前，散发着面粉与黄油特有的浓郁香气、刺激着鼻腔的神经，迫使手持着平底锅的火神下意识的深吸了一口气。每天的清晨是自己最喜欢的时候；并不是因为深沉的睡眠驱赶走了积累的疲惫，更多的是因为只有在这短暂的时间里，自己不用去应付那些刁钻又刻薄客人、更不用勉强自己去迎合他人对自己提出的要求，『凭自我的意志来行动』的自由对社会人来说是多么奢侈的一件事、对于才出社会不久的火神而言，这份觉悟随着岁月的流逝越发让人感到残酷。  
「大我，早餐做好了吗？有什么需要我帮忙的吗？」  
就在自己胡思乱想的时候，熟悉的嗓音在刹那间打断了所有的思绪，迫使火神反射性的循声转过了脑袋，出现在眼前的是自己在这世上最熟悉的男人、也是唯一让自己心动过的男人。喔，刚做好，要不你先吃吧，我去煮咖啡；音落，屹立在卧室门前的冰室并没有应声迈开脚步，他只是袖着双臂、倚靠着冰冷的墙面，似乎是在观察着什么、用着露骨的眼神上下打量了自己一番，意味深长的浅笑令火神难掩困惑的挑了挑剑眉。然而还没等到自己来得及开口问个明白，仿佛早就预料到了些什么的冰室却抢先了自己一步、缓缓来到了餐桌前，一句『那我就不客气了』反倒让自己有些六神无主的呆愣在原地，感受着无法抑制的热度顺着背脊一点点蔓延上脖颈、传遍整个脸颊。  
「虽然我没有吃早餐的习惯，但毕竟是大我亲手做的，我很乐意尝尝看。」  
「又不是什么稀奇的东西，你就别趁机调侃我了……」

与冰室辰也的『交往』并不像其他人口中所说的『恋爱』那样处处充满甜蜜，尽管自己对男人的情愫可以追溯到彼此还只是懵懂的年纪，但这二十多年来、冰室带给自己的感受不仅仅只有被吸引的悸动、或是喜欢上一个人的热血沸腾，其中不乏苦涩、迷惘、欺瞒甚至背叛，但自己依然无法摆脱他、离开他，如同被『诅咒』一般、任由命运那无形的丝线将两人紧紧的束缚在一起。  
「你好，我叫冰室辰也，你是『大我』对吧？」  
两人第一次见面，是在自己刚上小学的时候。当时母亲刚与父亲离婚、搬出了家，而一时无法从婚姻的失败与妻子的背叛中走出来的父亲选择离开了母亲所在的城市，带着自己来到了东京，这也是火神第一次与比自己年长一岁的冰室见面。两人的家仅隔着几间公寓、按照传统，父亲带着只有七岁的自己挨家挨户的与同样居住在同一楼层里的住客们一一打了招呼，而冰室的家位于走廊的尽头、就在火神对只是出于形式的客套而哈欠连连的时候，前来开门的冰室在映入视线的瞬间便激起了自己的好奇。没想到在这样的地方还能见到与自己差不多年纪的小孩啊……就在火神如是暗暗心想的时候，站在玄关处的冰室便笑着向自己伸来了右手，嘴里直呼着自己的名字、却因为语气的平缓而不会让人觉得太过殷勤，再加上他清秀俊俏的外貌、让火神几乎在一瞬间便记住了男人的存在。  
「我还是第一次遇到和我年纪相仿的孩子呢，以后还请多多关照。」  
「喔！辰也！」  
因为公寓是新造的、距离繁荣的商业区有些距离，所以生活在这里的大多是些年纪较大的老人，或是新婚不久的夫妇，因此与两人同龄的孩子实在不多、再加上两家的距离很近，所以火神与冰室很快便熟络了起来，撇开上学的日子不谈、双休日几乎都是在彼此的家里一起度过的。冰室的双亲非常恩爱、感情很好，但对冰室却非常的严格；火神则恰恰相反，失去了感情上的寄托、几乎全身心投入到工作中的父亲仿佛像是逃避一般过着早出晚归的生活，对儿子的事当然投入了心血、也非常的关心，可却克服不了男人本性中的粗糙，父子间的沟通并不算密切、甚至有些疏远。闲暇的时候冰室总是会带着玩具或是电玩来到火神的家一起打发时间，每每到了饭点、两人都会想办法一起做些吃的，像是饭团与三明治、都是火神的拿手绝活。  
「其实我还挺意外的，没想到大我你竟然还会自己做饭，明明只是小孩子、是自己学的吗？」  
一边吃着自己亲手为男人做的肉松饭团，一边诧异的惊叹道；面对冰室的『夸奖』、不禁感到耳根一阵燥热的火神难掩羞赧的挠了挠头发，一句『自己琢磨的』令坐在一旁的冰室怔怔的眨了眨双眼，随即若有所思的看着手中的食物，突然陷入了沉默。  
「也不是什么了不起的事啦！我家老爸不是整天不着家吗，有时候肚子饿了也没人给我做饭，老是去辰也家打扰也不太好……就只能自己做啦。很简单的，就是把肉和米饭捏一起，撒些盐之后用紫菜裹上就完成了，也没有像辰也说的那么好吃，不过倒是的确很管饱……」  
「……我只是有点受打击。明明我才是那个比较年长的人，一直以来我也把大我当成弟弟来看待，但或许你才是那个更能干的人，……稍微觉得有些受挫罢了。」  
「辰也……？」  
『把大我当成弟弟来看待』，这句话就好像一把无形利剑、就这么直直的刺入了内心最柔软的部分，然而火神并不觉得痛、更不是冰室口中所提到的受挫；相反的，是一种足以令身体发热的喜悦，但因为太过迫切的想要和男人多说一些心里话、反倒弄巧成拙的结巴起来，一脸狼狈的看着在自己面前哑然失笑的玩伴。  
「突然说这些话或许会让大我感到不高兴，不过我是认真的哦。第一次见到你的时候就感到很亲切，或许是因为年纪比较接近的关系吧，和你在一起的时光的确也很开心，再加上伯父他一直不在家、久而久之就有些自作多情了……如果大我觉得讨厌的话，我会努力放下这些想法、继续做你的好朋友。」  
自己当然不会觉得讨厌；兄弟也好、朋友也罢，对于还只有七岁的孩子而言，火神根本不明白这两者之间的区别，自己只是希望冰室能够和自己在一起罢了，像这样一起玩着玩具、打着电动、聊着天的日子，早已变得和呼吸一样理所当然。冰室的存在令自己不再孤单，也令自己不再为与父亲相依为命的生活而感到寂寞；待到对方把话说完，使劲摇晃着脑袋的火神一把握上了男人的双手，一声『我怎么可能会讨厌辰也呢！』让眼前的少年喜出望外的轻扬起了嘴角，两人也正式在这样平凡的午后成为了没有血缘关系的『兄弟』。  
「不过身为『哥哥』，以后可不能总让『弟弟』来照顾我。下次大我要做饭的时候我也来帮忙吧，偶尔我也会帮妈妈一起做些家务，应该不会给你添乱才是。」  
「喔！」

情同手足的『缘分』不足以成为相爱的理由，当时的两人都还太过稚嫩、对于『爱情』的理解根本尚未形成；仅仅是因为快乐而朝夕相处，对于那时候的我们来说这就是世界的全部。  
时光飞逝、岁月荏苒。  
不知不觉中，总是以玩乐为主的生活也渐渐有了无法排遣的烦恼，转眼之间、冰室很快就迎来了升学的年纪，虽然冰室在学校里表现的非常出色、成绩也很优秀，可是父母的期待远远在男人力所能及的目标之上，因此、比同龄人更为早熟一些的『兄长』渐渐有了火神所不能理解的表情，以及无论如何也无法对自己开口的心事。  
「呐，大我。你有想过长大以后，要做什么吗？」  
一边快速的敲按着手柄上的按键，一边聚精会神的用目光追寻着不断在屏幕中央来回走动的人物；就在火神全神贯注的思考着该如何解决游戏中的谜题时，倚靠着沙发、一直保持着沉默的冰室忽然如是启唇低语道，迫使微微前倾着身体的『义弟』立刻按下了暂停键，回头凝望着一脸凝重的『兄长』。  
「怎么了，辰也？又是升学的事吗，你家里人又和你提要求了？」  
「倒也不是……学校里的老师不也会一直问吗？『将来有什么梦想』之类的，我只是好奇而已，大我将来想要成为什么样的人呢？又有什么梦想？」  
面对冰室的发问、一时不知该如何回答的火神愣愣的眨了眨双眼，随即便学着冰室的模样、低头思考起来。坦白说自己从未想过这样沉重的问题，在这样的年纪、火神和大多孩子一样只懂得去做一些让自己感到快乐开心的事，至于志向、梦想以及未来，对自己而言实在太过遥远了，以至于没有任何的紧迫感，更不曾觉得有多重要。唔……其实我没仔细想过，毕竟我也没什么特别擅长的事，所以我自己也不知道……说到这，下意识用余光撇了一眼身旁的火神发现冰室依旧是面无表情的注视着地面。自己回答的很敷衍，而男人却问的很认真；生硬的沉默让火神有些不知所措，可就在自己犹豫着该如何缓和眼下的气氛时、摇摆不定的目光忽然落在了摆放在茶几上的餐盘之上，洁白的磁盘中还残留着些许肉块，那是两人今天尝试做的汉堡扒、味道虽然不如店里但也勉强能够入口，尽管火神对这次的尝试不怎么满意，可冰室却津津有味的吃了许多，还夸赞自己的手艺又进步了不少、令火神感到既窝心、又高兴。  
「……但是辰也每次夸我做饭很好吃的时候我都会很高兴，所以我想无论以后我成为了什么样的人、做什么工作，我都会回家给辰也做好吃的，嘿嘿……」  
「……大我，你真的是个好孩子呢，或许在某些方面，我这个做哥哥的是真的不如你吧。」

大我虽然粗心，可在料理方面的确有天赋，要不要试试看成为一名厨师呢？  
一边温柔的抚摸自己的脑袋，一边就好像真的『兄长』一般语重心长的向自己说道。冰室的双手始终非常温暖，无论是在自己落寞的时候、又或是沮丧的时候，他都会像这样轻轻的触碰自己，给予自己振作的勇气、以及陪伴的耐心。  
这样一句看似委婉的话语在自己那不成熟的心中埋下了种子，这本不该是冰室为自己决定的事、然而男人的那句『成为厨师』却始终在火神的心中回响着、盘踞着，仿佛自己不得不朝着这个方向努力似的、让火神开始对『料理』产生了前所未有的浓厚兴趣。  
洋食，和食，中华料理……  
法国，意大利，西班牙，乃至墨西哥……  
在随父亲去书店的日子里，比同龄人要强壮一些的火神总是会走进主妇围聚的生活书区域，选购各式各样的教程书以及食谱。因为身高与性别的关系、火神就好像唯一一个颜色不同的气球，在人群之中总是最出挑的、同时也是最为显眼的存在。看到这样一个扎眼的少年徘徊在书架之间，一些多管闲事的主妇总是难掩好奇心、与同行的伙伴交头接耳，但自己并不在意这些；可每当父亲问起的时候，火神总是遮遮掩掩的为自己那小小的『梦想』寻找着借口，说着『偶尔也想让老爸吃点好的』这样善意的谎话，使得孤身一人的父亲满脸愧疚的将自己拥入怀中，双臂死死的环搂着自己的肩膀、这也是火神第一次看到自己唯一的亲人强忍着泪水的模样。  
「今晚是奶油蘑菇汤！对着网上的教程试着做的，辰也你赶紧趁热尝尝吧。」  
对料理的热情因与冰室之间的那句『承诺』而一直持续着，就好像惯性一般、每晚火神都会像约定的那样为男人做一道新学的饭菜，不管成功与否，坐在餐桌前的冰室都会耐心的品尝到最后，今天也不例外。见自己将盛满了浓汤的瓷碗小心翼翼的轻放在自己面前时，先是道了一声谢的冰室慢慢拿起了手边的汤匙，随即放入了碗中。因为家教十分严格、无论是平日的言行举止、又或是餐桌上的礼仪，冰室都保持着一贯的严谨与优雅。在入口之前、他先是轻轻的吹走了腾升的热气，接着将汤匙慢慢的送入了口中；而目睹了这一切的火神就如同等待着『宣判』的『犯人』一样，心跳随着男人每一个吞咽的动作变得越来越快，直到一言不发的『兄长』在自己的注视下喝完了最后一口浓汤，下意识吞咽了一口唾沫的火神迫不及待的握紧了摆放在膝头的拳头，怯怯的询问了一声『怎么样』，换来的是对方满脸欣喜的笑容。  
「很好喝哦！感觉大我的手艺又进步了呢，无论是汤的味道还是入口的温度都把握的很好，碰巧今天社团活动的训练量很大、所有人都饿坏了，我可以再喝一碗吗？」  
「当然可以了！锅里还有好多呢，要是不够了我再给你做就是了，用不着和我那么客气。……」  
自从升入国中后，两人的生活便不再像曾经那般频繁的交集在一起，冰室选择的是距离两家人的住所较远的一所私立学校，而火神则是就读了离家较近的公立初中，两所都是在当地较有名气的名门，然而为了进入这所父母心中唯一认可的学校、冰室花费了不少的时间和精力，两人之间的距离也是从那时候开始渐渐有了疏远的感觉。  
「不过我倒是没想到辰也你会选择篮球部呢，放学后你不是还要参加补习班吗？没问题吧？」  
一边用笼络着洗洁精的海绵擦拭着碗碟的表面，一边用着满是担忧的口吻试探着正忙着将清洗好的餐具放入消毒柜的兄长。听着自己的询问，起初、并没有回应的冰室什么话都没说，直到所有的碗碟都放置完毕、启动了消毒柜的兄长这才转过了身，一句『放心吧』迫使火神难掩不安的皱起了眉头。  
「你不是也被感召加入了篮球部吗？每次训练完回家还要准备晚饭，我才比较担心你呢。」  
「就算再忙也要吃饭啊。我家就我和老爸两个男人，老爸他又是个工作狂、有时候忙到半夜再回来，总部的让他饿着肚子吧。」  
「……」  
说到这，低头打开了抽屉的火神将取出的保鲜膜轻轻包裹在了提前准备好的饭菜上：炖肉、米饭、以及排骨与萝卜熬成的汤。简单的饭菜只是为了填饱肚子而已，虽然这也是自己的一片孝心、但与为冰室特别熬制的浓汤是不同的，心情不同、意义就更不一样。  
「队里去县外集训那阵子他一个大男人竟然叫了一个礼拜的寿司，真是服了他了……虽然当年离婚是我老妈的问题，但是坦白说像我爸那样没有生活情趣的人，和谁恐怕都处不久吧。」  
「不许这么说你爸爸。他可是为了你才这么努力的啊，你就多体谅伯父一下吧。」  
自从进入青春期之后，当年的困惑也好、疑惑也罢，就如同雨后的浓雾一样，因天气的日渐明朗、而一点一点的散去。十四岁的火神已经知道了『爱情』的存在；尽管自己尚未对任何一个人产生过好感，但自己已经明白人与人是会相爱的，而这种相爱的结果便是长相厮守的婚姻、可自己的母亲并没有履行对父亲的那份忠诚，她丢下了自己、丢下了沉默寡言的父亲，去往了真正喜欢的人所在的地方，彻底离开了自己与父亲的生活。  
「我没有在责怪他些什么，只是实事求是而已嘛，辰也你不要生气。」  
许多人对单亲家庭的孩子有着不可避免的成见，认为许多单亲家庭出生的孩子在性格上有着缺陷、因为缺乏父爱或是母爱而无法拥有完整的人格和完整的教育。火神并不认为自己属于『异类』的范畴，但不可否认的是，自己对所谓的『母爱』的确没有太大的憧憬，冰室的这番『说教』也并没有被自己太过放在心上。火神当然没有责怪自己父亲的意思、更没有这样的资格，只不过大多数人都只看到了母亲的背叛，却从来没有人询问为什么她会做出这样的行为。火神只不过想要知道这些问题的答案罢了，只可惜父亲他从来没有对自己提起，在离婚之后更是鲜少在自己的面前提起母亲的名字。  
「说实话无论是我老爸、还是我的老妈，我都不存在恨与不恨，他们两在我心中始终都很模糊。当然我也有寂寞的时候，可是因为有辰也在、所以还不至于觉得孤单。你在我心中既是完美的『哥哥』、又是最值得信赖的朋友，所以即便离开了家、我最常想起的不是我家老爸、而是辰也。给你做饭的时候我会觉得很幸福，给我老爸做饭的时候就只是不忍心看他饿着罢了，我这个做儿子的是不是太没良心了？」  
「……那是因为你太善良了。我并不是那么完美的人，……我不值得你为我付出那么多。」  
时间是让自己长大了，然而这时候的火神还并不成熟、还没有成熟到可以听懂冰室的这些感慨，没有成熟到可以看懂『冰室辰也』这个人。他的矛盾、他的自卑；他的焦虑、他的报复……这句只有他自己才能听懂的『本音』并没有引起火神的注意，当男人如同自嘲一般轻轻苦笑了一声过后，他又很快恢复到了平常的模样、作为晚餐的报答将餐桌收拾干净，接着便回到了自己的家中。只是在临走之前，始终面带着微笑的『兄长』不同以往、忘记了那句『明天见』。他只是默默的离开了、留给火神一个黯淡的背影，然而自己却没能感受到男人隐藏在内心深处的挣扎。  
如果自己再敏锐一些、再细心一点，是不是在这之后的一切就都不会发生了呢？  
直到现在火神还是会责怪年少时的自己，责怪自己为何没能早一点察觉到男人的那些『异常』、以及不同于其他同龄人的早熟。当时的火神只是一味地去做让自己、让冰室高兴的事，甚至时常跑去冰室的家、跟着男人的母亲一起做饭，也因此知道了冰室爱吃的东西以及喜欢的口味，一遍又一遍的完善着属于自己的食谱，延续着冰室为自己搭建的小小『梦想』。  
然而这一切在又一个升学季迎来了致命的转折点。  
背负了家人极高期望的冰室因参加N高入学考试的当天患上了流感而高烧不退，不得已、只能强忍着疾病的痛苦坚持参加入学考试的冰室最终因发挥失常而不幸落榜，为此男人的父母整日郁郁寡欢、而自己的这位『义兄弟』不得不离开东京、前往远在秋田的Y高度过三年的校园生活。落榜也好、Y高的选择也好，对近乎对自己的儿子有着『洁癖』的双亲而言无疑是一次耻辱、更是被迫无奈的选择。但除了至亲以外，对男人的离开而感到恐慌不已的、就只有火神一个人而已。  
「辰也！你真的要走了吗？真的要离开东京、去秋田念书了吗？」  
眼看着毕业季就要来临、再也按捺不住性子的火神一脸焦虑的握着男人的肩膀，仿佛像是在确认着什么一般一次又一次的追问着，却始终得不到自己想要的答案。看着对方苦笑着掰开自己的双手、默默的点了点头，忽然感到眼前一黑的火神就这么将无力的双臂垂荡在身体的两边，怔怔的注视着眼前那即将离去的『兄长』、一句话也说不上来。  
「不过每年寒暑假我都会回来的，平时也可以通过手机联络啊，只是再也不能像以前那样每天尝到大我特意为我做的晚饭了，稍微有点可惜呢。」  
「那说好了啊！假期的时候你一定要回来！到时候我还会像现在这样、亲自下厨给你做饭吃的！就这么说定了啊！」  
在亲眼目睹冰室坐上驶向车站的轿车、渐渐从自己的视野中彻底消失之前，火神从来没有想过两人有朝一日竟然会像这样分别。不舍、悲伤、焦虑、以及力不从心的无奈……自己是真的不知道该怎么办才好，难道必须得好好努力、争取和冰室考上一样的学校吗？就以自己现在的成绩，不是光靠最后一年冲刺就能考进Y高的，难道真的只有每天掰着手指数着日子、翘首盼着男人在假期的时候回来吗？说到底、『冰室辰也』对自己而言到底意味着什么呢？认识了男人那么多年，这还是火神第一次思考这样的问题；他每一次对自己微笑、每一次对自己的触碰、以及每一次对自己的鼓舞……每分每秒的陪伴化为点点滴滴的回忆如涟漪般在心中一点点绽放开来，这种既酸楚又甜蜜的疼痛迫使自己下意识的捂上了沉闷的心口，也让火神清清楚楚的明白了一个不可争辩的事实——

我喜欢辰也。  
朋友，兄弟，家人……  
这些都只不过是用来粉饰这份心情的幌子罢了。  
他就是自己喜欢的人，需要的人。  
自己喜欢冰室，所以才会在为他努力、付出的时候感觉到那么的幸福，才会因为他的离开与疏远而感到如此的悲伤。但是这份不成熟的感情究竟该如何延续下去、又该前往何方呢？火神不知道，自己不知道这些问题的答案、也不知道该如何去寻找所谓的出路。唯一可以确定的是自己喜欢那个男人，想温柔的善待他、珍惜他；想让他永远留在自己的身边、想让彼此间的距离变得更加接近一点。只是这样，盘踞在心头的刺痛感就能够得到些许的缓和，光是『喜欢着男人』这件事本身就已经让自己感到知足，除此之外、火神不敢贪求太多、更不想让冰室因它而从自己身边逃走，所以只是这样就好，永远维持这样就好。  
只是我喜欢着你就好。


	3. Chapter 2

火神一直认为所谓的『爱情』是一种缥缈的东西；仅仅是在刹那间便让自己不可自拔的越陷越深，可却没有人告诉自己这段情感的出路在哪里、甚至打从一开始就并不打算给自己有一个明朗的『结束』。相比之下，『友情』就要轻松简单多了，也比爱情来得更加充实；只不过当所谓的『爱情』真的来临的时候，友情的『存在』便立刻开始变得模糊起来，以至于分不清先来后到、分不清前因后果，唯独与冰室的共通织成的记忆一直都在。可此时此刻，男人亦不能再像往常一样时时刻刻陪伴在自己的身旁了；他去往了很远的地方，果断得让火神感到仓促、感到无法适从，就好像一切都是早就计划好的一样、然而自己却没有在冰室的身上察觉到任何的征兆。  
「火神君，你看起来不是很精神，是身体不舒服吗？」  
时光飞逝、岁月无情；在冰室升上高中不久之后，选择留在东京的火神在诚凛的受邀之下顺利升入了高中，成为了一名高中生。虽然自己依旧像是在赌气似的研究着名为『梦想』的料理，但火神并没有放弃同样让自己着迷不已的篮球，就好像顺理成章一般加入了诚凛的篮球部、结识了不少新的朋友，这位名为『黑子哲也』的同龄男人便是其中之一。黑子是个怪人，他的话不多、行为也很神秘，有时也会让自己感到无法招架；但作为朋友、黑子很擅长把握人与人之间的距离，也有着极为敏锐的洞察力。在男人的试探声中，轻轻叹了口气的火神只是低声咕哝了几句，本想就这么简单的敷衍过去、然而站在自己跟前的黑子仍旧目不转睛的凝视着自己，咄咄逼人的视线让心有所思的火神难掩心虚的挪开了目光。  
「没什么大事，就是以前很要好的熟人要回来了，就这个暑假，心情稍微有点复杂……」  
「是朋友吗？那不是好事吗，能够和许久未见的朋友见面，火神君应该感到高兴才是啊，为什么愁眉苦脸的呢？」  
「…………」  
虽然黑子的口气听起来很客套，然而嘴里吐露的话语却是一针见血、毫不留情的揭开了自己心中那道敏感的伤疤，令火神不禁陷入了冗长的沉默。自己高兴吗？当黑子如是反问道时，火神忍不住扪心自问；自己的确是高兴的，为久违的重聚高兴、也为冰室的归来而感到欣喜，然而现在的自己到底该用什么样的目光去看待将自己视为亲兄弟的『兄长』呢？在冰室只身一人前往秋田之后，两人更多的是通过简讯保持着联络，可碍于学生的身份、通常火神只有在晚上的时候能够和对方说上两句话，大多是你来我往的寒暄，像是问好、最近在做些什么、父母的情况怎么样……诸如此类毫无新意的对白流露着前所未有的陌生感，让火神感到沮丧不已的同时、在心头不断发酵的思念也随着这份疏远而变得愈发剧烈。  
「我是很想见他，甚至准备了很多东西迎接他回来，但因为一些其他原因，我又不知道该怎么面对他。」  
音落，从长椅上站起身的火神弯腰捡起了滑落在脚边的毛巾，想起在得知冰室即将回家时自己热心准备的食谱、以及为男人重新购置的碗碟，突然为这样的自己感到异常可笑的火神宛如自嘲般耸了耸双肩，可惜一向敏感的黑子并没有读懂自己内心的这份矛盾，湛蓝的眼瞳写满了迷茫与困惑，却还是好心的拍了拍自己的背脊、说着宽慰的话语。  
「没事的，只要坦诚面对的话、人心都是一样的。对方一定能够感受到火神君的诚意，所以没问题的，你只要继续做你自己就好。」  
「……喔，谢啦。」

记得在某天的夜晚，火神在简讯中提起有关新学校的事，当时自己只是出于某种义务与责任感向冰室『汇报』了自己被录取的消息，唯独这一次、很快便回复了消息的冰室表现的非常激动，一连回复了好几个『恭喜』，这是继两人分开之后、第一次让火神感觉到自己熟悉的那个『冰室辰也』终于回到了自己的身边。  
（是诚凛吗？你果然去了那所学校啊，听说是新设立的学校、校舍是不是很新啊？我这里就不一样了，自从入冬后就经常下雪，宿舍里的暖气也经常出问题，明明学费也不便宜，天晓得都花到哪里去了。）  
（秋田很冷吗？辰也你没关系吧？你不是一向不喜欢冷吗？身体没问题吧？）  
面对自己那满是担忧的连连追问，稍许迟疑了一会儿的冰室约莫过了十分钟之久才回复了一句『不需要为我担心』，随即便找了一些借口、中断了两人的交谈，这才意识到自己或许犯了错的火神就这么怔怔的看着有些刺眼的屏幕。自己一定是惹男人生气了，然而火神却不知道自己到底做错了什么；究竟从什么时候开始，对彼此的这份关怀与担忧都能够被曲解成无法解释的『误会』、又是谁在刻意的将两人间的距离拉扯的越来越远？  
「我回来了。好久不见了，大我，你还好吗？」  
暑气正热、永不休止的蝉鸣如往日的每个夏天一般刺耳，但当火神循着门铃的声响来到玄关处时，透过猫眼所看到的笑容几乎让心脏在刹那间紧缩，隐隐的刺痛感化为阵阵热度、迫使火神立刻按下了冰冷的门锁，迫不及待的迎接着『兄长』的归来。  
「辰也！你终于回来了！啊……赶紧进来吧，东西我才做到一半，不过快好了，先进来再说。」  
「你还是这么勤快呢……那我就不客气了，打扰了。」  
南瓜汤，吞拿鱼塔塔，以及男人最喜欢的腌菜……为了迎合冰室的口味而特意准备的美食依照食用的顺序被小心翼翼的放置在了桌面上，散发着阵阵浓郁的香气，惹得坐在餐桌前的男人不禁连连赞叹、俊俏的脸庞终于浮现了昔日的笑容。  
「这么丰盛……其实你不用那么费心的，我只是来看看大我罢了，每次来你都给我准备那么多东西，可我连个伴手礼都没有，实在是过意不去。」  
听着男人一边微蹙着眉头、一边如是低声说道，下意识摇了摇头的火神将餐具递到了冰室的面前，恼人的热度不断从脸颊蔓延上了耳根，心跳更是随着你一句我一句的交谈而变得越来越快、甚至让自己产生了晕眩的错觉。  
「因为约好了的、我会一直给辰也做饭吃……可老实说也只有辰也会用心吃我做的料理，我家老爸对这些不是很在乎，只要填饱肚子就好，完全不讲究其他的。」  
「那只是因为伯父他不懂得表达而已，其实他常常在我父母面前炫耀大我的手艺呢，其实伯父他很疼爱你的。」  
半年的时间没见，无论是相貌还是体型、火神在男人的身上看到了不少的变化，虽然自己也有在成长，甚至在不知不觉间变得比对方还要高大、然而冰室在自己的眼中依旧是那么的耀眼。俊朗不失精悍的五官足以用『精致』来形容，如果用女生之间流行的表述来形容的话，这位与自己没有血缘关系的兄长或许便是她们口中所说的『美形』吧。对了，学校那边怎么样？有在好好享受青春吗？一边喝着自己熬制的热汤，一边用着略显诙谐的口吻向自己试探道；露骨的发问让火神又一阵口干舌燥，只得装疯卖傻似的咕哝了一句『什么意思』，换来的却是一声意味深长的轻笑。  
「你竟然都学会怎么装傻了。好不容易升上高中、当然要好好享受校园生活了。和新的同学处的怎么样？有在意的女生吗？」  
「你就别戏弄我了……我每天都忙着训练，回家还要帮我家臭老爸准备吃的，哪有那个美国时间去想这些事。」  
这是自己第一次在冰室的面前明目张胆的撒谎。自己说不出口，无法告诉对方自己的心意、更无法在当事人的面前坦白这份心情。火神非常清楚自己是喜欢眼前这个男人的；无论是心跳的加速也好，又或是在体内不断高涨的体温也罢，在为冰室的归来而准备桌上这些饭菜的时候，每一勺盐、每一次温度的控制，火神都花尽了心思想要做到极致。他不容许自己出错，不允许将自己不好的一面展露在冰室的面前；可偏偏是被自己这般用心对待的男人亲口问着是否有着『中意』的人，这不禁让火神感到有些五味杂陈、感到既可笑又荒谬，却又无可奈何。  
「总而言之我没心思去想那些无聊的事啦，况且女生又麻烦又任性、我才懒得去应付她们。」  
「真可惜，明明大我那么温柔，我还以为一定会有人被你吸引、会给你带来幸福的呢。」  
一脸苦笑的为自己说着打抱不平的话，虽然自己明白冰室的这番感慨是发自肺腑的，他是真心希望自己能够幸福、希望自己能够享受所谓的『青春』，以及稚嫩又青涩的快乐。他没有错，无论是此时暗涌在内心深处的沉闷，又或是互相矛盾的纠葛，错都不在男人的身上。冰室根本不明白自己的心意，他并不知道自己的『义兄弟』是用什么样的心情看待他的，又是经历了怎样的挣扎依然无可救药的爱慕着他的。而面对冰室那出于关爱与惋惜所送上的祝福，只是保持着沉默的火神一言不发的低着脑袋，凝重的神情很快便引起了『兄长』的注意：只见他慢慢的放下了手中的勺子、缓缓将下颚轻靠在了右手的拳面上；一声『果然发生了什么吧』迫使火神微微抬起了脑袋，两人就这么在沉默中对视了一会儿，你看着我、我看着你，彼此都微启着双唇、却又什么话不说。最终，再度低下了脑袋的火神避开了男人的视线，就这么在冰室的注视下从座位上站起了身、就好像逃跑似的回到了属于自己的厨房，看着摆放在操作台上的菜刀与砧板，大脑却是一片空白。  
「辰也……只有对辰也，我说不出口。抱歉。」  
「………………」

火神从来没有想过要伤害冰室，甚至连这样的念头都不曾有过，然而当自己强忍着内心的负罪感、背对着男人吐露埋藏在内心太久的『歉意』时，火神再一次确信自己的的确确伤害了这位将自己视为『兄弟』的『朋友』，不仅仅是那些暧昧不清的话语、更多的是对男人的那份情感，这无疑是一种可笑的背叛。  
然而闻言的冰室并没有说些什么：男人没有说过任何一句像是责备的话、更没有因为自己的隐瞒而愤然离开。他只是静静的坐在座位上、一言不发的注视着那些自己为他亲手烹制的料理，在一声长长的吐息之后、重新拿起了餐具的冰室默默的将盘中的料理吞入了口中，直至什么都没有剩下、在一声『多谢款待』之后离开了冰冷的座位。  
「……君，火神君！你有在听我说话吗？」  
「唔哇！吓死我了……！」  
曾经一度为两人的疏远而耿耿于怀，如今当火神再一次目送提着行李箱的冰室渐渐从自己的视野中消失时、比起不舍，火神最先感到的竟然是如释负重的解脱。自己无疑是想要逃避，逃避对男人动心的痴念、逃避不想因此而打破这份孽缘的犹豫。由两种背道而驰的情感所组成的『矛盾』让火神好几晚都彻夜未眠，就在自己强忍着睡意、犹如发呆似的愣愣望着窗外的天空时，一个熟悉的男音忽然硬生生的打断了自己全部的思绪，伴随着心脏收缩的抽痛感、迫使火神下意识的捂上了阵阵发热的心口。  
「搞什么啊……原来是黑子啊……拜托你别老是这么突然出现好吗？再这么下去，就算我有一百条命都不够被你吓的……」  
「我已经叫了你三次了，是火神君太『专注』了才没有注意到我的存在，觉得『冤枉』的人应该是我才对。」  
见对方面无表情的如是暗讽道，一时不知该如何反驳是好的火神就这么愤愤的咬紧了牙关，眼看着坐在自己前排的黑子转身从书桌里拿出一张白纸，随即递到了自己的面前、接着启唇说道。  
「这是老师刚发的志愿调查书，说是下周一回收，家长要签字，给你。」  
「又来了啊……上学期不是已经写过一次了吗？怎么还来……」  
所谓的『志愿调查书』无非就是那群顽固的教育人员希望联手父母、擅作主张的为年少懵懂的学生编造关乎未来的人生罢了。火神并不是没有『志愿』、更不是一个没有梦想的人；恰恰相反，看似对学习不怎么上心的火神恐怕是所有同龄人之中最早意识到自己的『未来』的人，然而无论是在上学期的志愿调查、又或是与家人那实在称不上频繁的沟通中，火神都不曾向人提起过自己心中那小小的『梦想』。确切的说、事到如今，就连火神自己也不知道这条路究竟是不是正确的、是不是自己真正想要的。为喜欢的人制作料理……为那个男人制作的料理；曾经自己是那么的渴望看到对方在品尝自己为他所做的饭菜之后、神情所流露的满足感，然而现在，往日那单纯的情谊早已消失不见，变为了更为复杂且浑浊的胶着，可这到底又是谁的错？  
「毕竟这也是人生中很重要的一环，三年是很快的、一眨眼就过去了，我个人倒是不讨厌这样的形式，况且提早准备也有提早准备的好处。」  
见自己一脸不耐烦的看着手中那空落落的表格，同样若有所思低着脑袋的黑子就好似自言自语般感慨了起来。男人的『目标』是成为一名教师，原本黑子就对文科比较擅长、虽然成绩不算特别的出挑，但却是个勤奋务实的人，一旦确立了目标就一定会投入百分百的热情去努力，正是因为这一点两人才成为了朋友，但即便是黑子、火神也不曾和男人提起自己的『野心』、以及对未来的『憧憬』。  
「说起来，我好像一次都没有听火神君提起过有关将来的事。你有什么想要从事的职业吗？或是有什么别的想法？」  
「少用班导的语气和我说这种话……我暂时没想那么多，先走一步看一步吧。况且人是会变的……未来会变得怎么样，谁又会知道呢。」  
「…………」  
无论以后我成为了什么样的人、做什么工作，我都会回家给辰也做好吃的。  
或许自己真正想成为的并不是厨师、更不是举世闻名的大厨；我只是想看到你因为我的努力和付出而幸福满足的神情罢了，以至于狂妄的认为只要这么做、你就会永远陪伴在我的身边，无论前往哪里、分开的有多远，我们都一定会回到一切的起点，却没有想到所谓的『变化』竟然会来得如此之快。  
踩着路灯的斜影回到了家中，手里提着从超市买回来的食材、以及网络上比较流行的料理食谱。明明心中并没有想要做饭的冲动，可意识就这么顺着日积月累的惯性、驱使着双手将单薄的书册从书架上取了下来，就连火神都为自己的软弱而不禁在心中苦笑连连。在按下门锁的那一刻，从客厅传来的骚动很快便吸引了自己的目光；只见脱下了外套的父亲一边喝着从冰箱中取出的牛奶、一边坐在餐桌上敲打着手提电脑的键盘。这还是火神升入高中时候第一次看到父亲赶在下班时间前出现在家里，诧异之余、强烈的违和感迫使自己怔怔的停下了脚步，一声『老爸？』迫使不远处的至亲默默循声抬起了脑袋，随即放下了手中的玻璃杯、敷衍的迎合了一声。  
「今天怎么这么早？不用留在公司加班么？」  
「啊啊，跟了三个月的项目总算是落地了，但是明天一早得出差去名古屋那跑工地，六点就得出门，所以今天早点回来休息。」  
听着父亲如是低声解释道，下意识点了点头的火神只是低头支吾了一声，紧接着便将肩上的书包丢到了沙发上、转身走向了厨房，将手中的食材一一整齐的放进了空荡荡的冰箱。自己与父亲之间的关系称不上亲密、但也不至于陌生；两个人更像是独立的个体、各自有着各自的生活，互相也不会干涉太多。然而父子两已经许久没有像这样在同一个时间、同处在同一个空间了；想到这，稍许顿了顿神的火神直起了高大的身子，一边望着不远处正埋头梳理工作的父亲的背影，强烈的冲动使得自己慢慢握紧了双拳，前所未有的紧张感令掌心开始沁出了汗珠。  
「呃……老爸，你要吃点什么么？难得那么早回来，稍微做点你喜欢吃的吧，如果有食材的话……」  
「哦哦……行吧。做点咖喱就好，要是没有咖喱的话土豆炖肉也行。你手艺那么好，做什么味道都不会太差，能吃饱就行。」  
能够让自己喜欢的人露出满足的笑容，仅仅只是这样、自己就不会放下此时被紧紧握在掌心的这把菜刀，更不会放弃做菜这件事、不会认为自己的『梦想』太过渺小。  
将咖喱块放入沸腾的锅中，观察着汤汁逐渐变了颜色、咖喱特有的香味顿时溢满了整个房间。父亲仍然全神贯注的处理着工作上的琐事，而火神亦一心一意的为这样的父亲准备着丰盛的晚餐。内心是满足的、期盼的；就连双手动作也因久违的兴奋而变得麻利起来，当自己将削好的苹果丢入锅中时，闪念之间、火神突然想起了正静静躺在背包中的那张志愿表、以及自己的『未来』。本以为支撑着自己走到今天的是当初那句童言无忌的话语，然而此时此刻、像这样为父亲做着普通的家常料理、希望对方能够因此一脸满足的填饱饥肠辘辘的胃袋，这份期许何尝又不是自己梦寐以求的？为什么这么久以来、自己都没有注意到这些微小的事呢？为什么只有在冰室的面前，自己永远都像是一个六神无主的孩子、除了男人之外，自己的眼中就什么都看不到了呢？  
「……那个，老爸。有件事，我想和你聊聊。」  
意识到自己才是那个迟钝又自私的人，一边责备着这样的自己、一边关上了灶火的火神趁着米饭还未煮熟之际，来到了餐桌旁。闻言，稍许抬了抬双眼的父亲就好像催促自己赶紧坐下似的、向着餐桌的另一头努了努下巴，什么话都没有说。  
「呃……是关于志愿调查的事。有张表格需要你签字，填完后我放你房间，下周一要交，要是你这两天回来的话记得签了，签完放鞋柜上就好。」  
「所以你是想和我商量未来志愿的事吗。」  
饶了半天的圈子、最终还是被眼前的『长辈』一言戳破了自己的逞强。说不难堪那是不可能的，两侧脸颊如火烧一般的热度便是最好的证明；然而对方毕竟是自己的父亲，就算相处的时间再少、对自己亲生儿子的脾性肯定远比普通的外人要来得熟悉，况且父亲并没有因此而调侃些什么。他的表情看起来有些严肃，就与一般的普通家庭一样、只要是关乎孩子未来的事，没有一个做父亲的能够置之不理、充耳不闻。  
「说来听听吧，你对自己将来的规划。至于签不签这个字，得先听听你的说法，我才能决定。」  
「……我想成为一名厨师。很小的时候就已经决定了，一直都没有机会和你说，所以想趁着今天这个机会和你聊聊。」  
将心中的『秘密』向人坦白是需要勇气的，即便对方是自己的亲生父亲也不例外。在话语脱口而出的瞬间、火神最先听到的并不是父亲的答复，而是久久盘踞在耳蜗深处的嗡鸣；十指因前所未有的紧张而细细轻颤着，这绝不是因为害怕或是恐惧而产生的反应，可不知为何、当看到父亲的眉头越发紧蹙的时候，自己还是难掩慌乱的屏住了呼吸，双手死死的握着膝盖，背脊不断冒着汗珠。……你说你想成为厨师，意思是说你想放弃升学、去读专业的厨师学校吗？沉默了片刻过后、微微挺直了腰杆的父亲将双臂袖在了胸前——这并非是一个好的征兆。每每当父亲试图克制自己的情绪的时候，他都会像现在这样袖起臂膀，不亚于自己的高大身板使他看起来更为威严，强烈的压迫感迫使火神下意识的吞咽了一口唾沫，随即缓缓启唇、继续为自己的梦想『辩解』道。  
「对，如果可以的话我想在高中毕业后去读专业的培训学校。毕竟我不是什么读书的料、也没什么自信能够考上好大学。就算在篮球部创下的成绩能够为我加分不少，但这不是我的目标、我也不想浪费这个时间。」  
「那我再问你，如果你从职校毕业之后，你想成为什么样的厨师？是想在餐厅里面打工吗？还是想要经营自己的餐厅、又想做什么样类型的厨师？这期间要花费多少的时间和财力，你有去了解过吗？」  
一连串的发问让火神不知道该从哪里开始回答、更不知道该如何回答；不得已，几度欲言又止的火神难掩羞愧的低下了头，而将自己的沉默视为答案的父亲却重重的长叹了一口气，肃穆的神情令火神悔恨的闭上了双眼。  
「我并不反对你成为厨师，但既然你说这是你从小的梦想、那至少得让我看到你为梦想而努力的态度。坦白说我并不认可你想要成为厨师的志愿，在我看来、你只不过是觉得自己有这么一个姑且能拿得出手的手艺、想借个由头逃避升学的压力罢了，难道不是吗。」  
从质疑到责备，当眼前的男人摆出『父亲』的姿态、对自己开始喋喋不休的说教时，火神这才意识到在自己刚踏入家门时所感受到的那份亲情的『温暖』只是片刻的『假象』罢了。自己的父亲根本不懂自己、不仅仅如此，他甚至自以为是的曲解着自己的憧憬、歪曲着自己对『梦想』所倾注的心意。他根本什么都不知道……对料理的热爱，对他的珍视，以及对冰室的情意……或许自己并不是那么有野心的人，也不是那种善于规划、又一丝不苟的步步前进的人，但唯独这份想要为自己在乎的人带来幸福与满足的心情一定比任何人都要强烈，火神有这样的底气和信心、如今却被自己的父亲肆意践踏在脚底，除了心碎与失望之外、火神什么都感觉不到，什么都感受不了。  
「而且我对你的底线，是无论如何都得从大学毕业，只有毕业之后你做什么、从事什么样的工作你可以为自己规划，但是只有这个底线，我是不会退让的。」  
「……事到如今才摆出一副父亲的架子和我说这些，难道你都不会觉得良心不安吗。」  
就好像身体的每一个细胞都被席卷在体内的情绪所点燃了一样；整个脑袋无法抑制的阵阵发热、心脏的鼓动也变得越发大声。火神从未像现在这般动怒，明明很生气、明明这几年来压抑了太久的情绪都迫切的想要得到宣泄，然而理智却像是一道被加固的高墙、阻拦了这一切，让火神变得比以往的任何时候都要来的沉着、冷静，可也比以往的任何时候要来得极端、甚至无情。  
「因为老妈的关系你们分开了，至始至终我都没有说过什么，也知道你一个大男人带着我一个小孩一起生活、还要工作不是一件容易的事，所以我从来都没有怨言，可这并不代表我不孤单，也不意味着我从来不曾有过寂寞的时候。你不妨扪心自问，作为父亲、作为丈夫，你究竟合不合格？老妈她究竟是为什么会离开你的？在你们的婚姻里，你难道就真的没有一点过错吗？而作为父亲、除了一点零花钱之外，你又给我这个儿子带来了什么？！」  
直到如今再去苛责谁都已经没有意义了。无论是父亲也好、又或是火神也罢，谁都已经无法再轻易的改变了，而像这样『翻旧账』的责备也不是火神的本意，可即便如此、大脑就好像失控了一般、肆意妄为的说着残酷又中伤的话语，自己就只能眼睁睁的看着父亲的脸色变得越发难堪、直至满脸通红。他愤愤的咬着牙关、双眸怒视着自己；那好似命令般的怒吼并没有被火神听进耳中，在音落之际、愤然起身的火神并没有走进厨房，而是转身回到了房间，重重的摔上了房门；任由被落在客厅的父亲在门外大吼着自己的名字。就只有在这一刻，火神忽然觉得一切都不重要了，父亲也好、自己的梦想也罢……未曾体会过的孤独感从脚底席卷了上来，化为无底的黑洞、缓缓将自己吞噬，一点、一点，就连支撑着自己的最后一道光芒、也都看不到了。  
「……我该怎么办才好……辰也……」

原本就称不上亲密的父子关系因为一场没有结果的口舌之争而降至了冰点，火神虽然有自己的脾气、却从没有像现在这样与人『冷战』过；就算在清晨的时间照面也只是低头做着各自的事，从那天起、火神便不再下厨准备食物，更不会浪费额外的精力去构思新的菜谱。满是切痕的砧板就这么孤零零的被晾在一旁，取代了新鲜食材的是一盒有一盒装有半成品的保鲜盒，就这么凌乱的被随手丢在冰箱的冷藏柜里，除此之外还有一些用于拌饭的调味料，丝毫看不见一点生活的气息。  
「感觉火神君最近都无精打采的，是发生什么事了吗？」  
与自己一同走在夕阳下的『队友』凭着一如既往的『洞察力』很快便察觉到了自己的异样，然而面对黑子的试探、火神并没有正面回答，而是敷衍的耸了耸双肩、随即提了提滑落的肩带，支支吾吾的搪塞了几句。并不是不想和人倾诉自己的烦恼，而即便是面对可以交心的朋友、火神亦都不知道该如何诉说盘踞在内心的那些苦闷。父亲的事、自己的事、还有辰也的事……表面看起来就像是三条不相干的『平行线』、可实质上却错综复杂的紧紧捆绑在了一起，相互牵扯、又相互影响。自己的『梦想』中有着冰室的影子、同时也掺杂着父亲对自己的质疑，以及建立在曲解上的否定。自己是不是做错了什么呢？不论答案究竟是什么、接下来，自己又该如何去做、又能做些什么呢？想到这、越发心烦的火神下意识的挠了挠隐隐生疼的脑袋，随即就好像抱怨似的、低声骂咧了几句，一连串反常的举动让一旁的黑子也不禁停下了脚步，一脸担忧的抬头望着自己，这反而让火神的内心感到更加的焦虑。  
「家里发生了点状况而已，最近和老爸在吵架，一想到回家还得面对这些槽心的事、心里就烦躁的不行……」  
「既然是家事的话那我就不多嘴了，毕竟像我这样的外人也帮不上什么大忙。……」  
火神并不是没有想过找人求助、在情绪落入低谷的时候，自己不止一次看着冰室的电话发着呆、时常也会胡思乱想，可始终都没有拨通男人的电话，更没有向他提起过自己与父亲之间发生的事。火神并不想再像孩提时代那样处处都依赖那位与自己没有血缘关系的『兄长』；当两人还只是孩子的时候，比起同龄人更为早熟的冰室总是给人一种成熟稳重的感觉，以至于无论是多小的事、火神都会从男人那寻求意见，偶尔也会犯懒而索性让对方替自己拿主意，为此也没少受到冰室的『提点』、然而当时的火神并没有将那些忠言逆耳的劝告放在心上。  
（大我明明不是那种脑袋很笨的人，应该更多的尝试自己去思考问题啊。）  
记得有一次两人在研究如何制作戚风蛋糕的时候、因为一直无法令蛋糕好好成型而愁眉苦脸的两人对着盘中的『失败品』沉思了很久，最终有些自暴自弃的火神就这么趴在餐桌上、倍感失落的耷拉着脑袋，用着写满了求助信号的眼神看着一旁的『兄长』，欲言又止的模样让很快察觉到了自己心思的冰室不禁阵阵苦笑。尽管心里同样为失败的结果而感到非常沮丧，可男人还是笑着鼓励了自己、伸手轻轻抚摸着自己的脑袋，轻柔的举动让紧绷的神经逐渐松懈了下来。不是有句话常说、『失败是成功之母』吗？所以不需要为今天的结果而沮丧，至少我们现在知道今天的配方是行不通的，这已经是很了不起的收获了，不是吗？音落，轻轻拍了拍肩头的冰室从座椅上站起了身，随即用手撕扯开了软趴趴的蛋糕、塞入了口中，一声『好吃』使得火神近乎反射性的睁大了双眼，冰冷的手指逐渐寻回了平日的热度。  
（尽管形状有些糟糕，可味道很好哦！大我也赶紧尝尝吧。）  
（喔！）  
自己一定不会遇到比冰室更加温柔的人了，更不会再遇到比男人更加理解自己的人了；做料理也好、成为厨师的梦想也罢，尽管一切的『初衷』在悄然之间发生了些许变化，可这一切的源头一定是冰室，唯有这点火神无论如何都不想否定。想给自己喜欢的人亲手制作好吃的料理，想要看到他们因此而露出幸福的表情……然而父亲并不理解这一点，可更让火神感到受挫的、是当父亲用着近乎冷漠的口气一针见血的道出那些无法规避的现实时，自尊与憧憬在刹那间被击碎的羞愤是自己始终无法释怀的。  
「连半成品都没了啊……早知道就带份便当回来了。算了，叫外卖吧。」  
看着空荡荡的冷藏柜、不禁深深叹了口气的火神在直起腰背后便重重的关上了冰箱，下意识的抚摸上了饥肠辘辘的小腹。火神的食欲非常旺盛，再加上社团活动的运动量、光是拉面一个人就能轻轻松松吃掉两碗，可因为情绪的关系、虽然器官因长期的饮食习惯而定时发着信号，但火神却始终感受不到想要进食的欲望，就连味蕾也变得比往日要迟钝一些。  
「今天是叫披萨呢，还是继续吃拉面呢，唔嗯……」  
「『叮咚——』」  
就在自己从鞋柜上方的抽屉中寻找着各式各样的广告单时，门铃毫无征兆的突然响起、使得火神立马循声仰起了脑袋，困惑的挑了挑双眉。父亲在前天就前往名古屋了，得过了双休日才会回来；在这个节骨眼上谁会突然登门拜访？思索了几秒，始终没能找到答案的火神踱步来到了房门前，而就在自己想要将眼睛凑向猫眼看个究竟时、一声熟悉的男声突然从门外响起，光是传入耳蜗的刹那，便让自己的大脑陷入了空白。  
「大我，是我。方便让我进去吗？」  
「……辰也……？！」  
加速的心跳驱使着双手迫不及待的推开了沉重的房门，下一秒、令自己朝思暮想的身影便出现在了自己的眼前：只见男人罕见的穿着制服，深色的毛衣与白色的衬衣、略长的前发遮住了半边脸颊，在两人目光交汇的刹那、微微轻扬起了嘴角的『兄长』再一次直呼了自己的名字，而这一次，强忍着冲动的火神松开了握着门把手的右手，就这么怔怔的站在玄关口，惊慌失措的看着眼前这位『爱慕之人』。  
「真的是辰也……你怎么突然回来了？为什么不提前和我说一声？」  
「因为也是临时决定的，所以没来得及告诉你，偶尔也想给你一个惊喜嘛。」  
一边说着、一边迈着脚步的冰室就好像理所当然一般、低头走进了玄关。男人的出现的确在火神的意料之外，可这份惊讶比起能够见到他的喜悦根本不值一提、以至于连继续追问下去的念头都被抛在了脑后，就这么匆匆的关上了房门，紧跟在对方的身后、来到了鸦雀无声的客厅。  
「伯父他今天也不在家吗？又是只有大我你一个人？」  
「啊啊……他去名古屋出差了，得周日才回来。」  
「……这样。」  
光是像这样一动不动的站在客厅里就让原本冷清的家拾回了久违的温度；顾不上冰室那满是暗示意味的询问，随口敷衍了两句的火神匆匆忙忙的赶回了厨房，本想趁着这个机会给冰室做些好吃的、 却发现冰箱里除了牛奶之外一无所有，从而下意识的咋了咋舌、再一次关上了冰箱，在心中默默责怪起了自己那幼稚的迁怒。  
「呃……那个……家里没东西，我刚打算准备叫外卖来着，要不一起吃吧？辰也有什么想吃的么？」  
「我在回来的时候已经在新干线上吃过便当了，所以现在也不是很饿，随便吃些就好了，不用太在意我。」  
音落、顿了顿神的冰室不知道为何环顾了一下四周，就好像在提防着什么似的、警惕的模样让火神有些不解的眨了眨双眼，可男人又很快回到了平常的样子，平淡的笑容看似温柔、可同样也充满着疏远的神秘感，是火神最喜欢的表情。  
「不过我能借用一下你的浴室么？刚刚换成地铁、上上下下的时候出了点汗，想冲个热水澡，不然总感觉背上黏糊糊的，不太舒服。」  
「喔喔，可以啊。你就当是你自己家、而且除了我也没人在，不用那么避讳。」  
自从两人不欢而散的那天以来，时间也已经过去大半个月了，而在这大半个月的时间里两人一次都没有通过电话、虽然偶尔也会通过简讯聊两句，可不再像以往那么频繁、更不会说些太过深入的话题。本以为自己与冰室之间的这份『缘分』会因此而开始动摇、然而男人的出现将这份盘踞在心底已久的不安彻底吹散了，冰室还是和往常一样、就好像完全不在意之前的事似的，落落大方的态度让火神不禁为自己的杞人忧天而感到有些狼狈。眼看着低头向自己道了声谢的『兄长』转身走进了身后的浴室，下意识握紧了拳头的火神立马拿出了手机、迅速的找到了拉面店的号码、拨通了电话。两碗拉面、几个简单的小菜、一份煎饺……在点单的时候，自己的脑海里想的尽是冰室爱吃的东西，是讨好、是赔罪、是挽留……不得不承认，男人的此次归来令火神感到高兴，同时也让自己感到左右为难。自己该用什么样的态度来面对他呢？以『弟弟』的身份吗？又或是爱慕着他的『普通男人』呢？想到这，忽然感到耳根一阵燥热的火神下意识的拨弄了两下柔软的耳廓。自己也很想知道答案，可如果真的有所谓的『答案』、或许自己对男人的这份执着与念想就不能称之为『情』了吧，所以才会烦恼、才会焦虑；才会不安、才会踌躇……这才是『爱情』的本质，是只有爱情才能诠释的矛盾。  
「这么多年，看来你长高的不仅仅是个子而已啊……也未免吃太多了吧。」  
当着『义兄』的面狼吞虎咽的将热腾腾的拉面咽下了肚子，冰室的这句感叹让正忙着收拾『残局』的火神忍不住热了脸颊，支支吾吾的咕哝了一句『这很普通啊』、随即心虚的低下了脑袋，麻利的将剩下的垃圾一股脑儿的倒入了深色的垃圾袋中。  
自己从小食量就不小，且不怎么挑食、甚至还因此成为了学校中的话题人物，更没少被社团里的队友和前辈怂恿去参加大胃王比赛，这些琐事自己都没少在电话里和冰室提起过，可大多时候男人也是暧昧的一笑了之。  
「你吃那么多胃不会难受吗？那么油腻的拉面我光是一碗就已经是极限了，大我你可真厉害。」  
「还好啦……社团训练运动量很大，结束后真的很饿啊！况且拉面这种东西很容易就消化，只吃一碗的话很快就饿了，还不如趁着饿的时候多吃一点。」  
听自己如是前言不搭后语的解释道，下意识苦笑着耸了耸肩的冰室不再多说什么，就这么低头喝着马克杯中的咖啡、若有所思的低垂着眼帘，棱角分明的五官透露着不同于硬朗的精悍，眼角的那刻黑痣却让俊朗的面容多了一丝阴柔，微妙的落差光是看着便让火神乱了思绪、好似落荒的小偷一样，面红耳赤的低下了脑袋。  
「对、对了，辰也。你还没告诉我呢，这次怎么突然回来了，有什么特别的原因吗？」  
为了打破有些生硬的气氛而故意寻找了一个话题；当火神一边将手中的垃圾袋封上了口、一边心不在焉的随口试探道时，稍许沉默了一会儿的『兄长』先是深吸了一口气，随即微微启唇、低声轻语道。  
「下周二不是我的生日吗？所以这次提前回家和家里人一起过个生日，……还有，我想和大我好好聊聊，聊聊我们和未来的事。」  
「对喔……！辰也的生日就快到了！我竟然把这么重要的事忘了……唔……」  
「…………」  
在冰室的『提点』之下、这才恍然大悟的火神怔怔的杵在原地，原本空白的大脑顿时闪现出太多太多的东西，以至于一时不知该如何整理、只能使劲晃了晃混乱的脑袋，难掩焦虑的袖起了双臂。最近因为发生了点事所以总是心不在焉的，抱歉啊、辰也，竟然把这么重要的事给忘记了；一边道着歉、一边从口袋中摸出了手机的火神快速翻阅着日历。冰室的生日是在周二，然而男人周日就得回秋田了，也就是说留给两人的时间就只有明天一天而已、再加上冰室还得和自己的家人一起庆生，似乎留给自己的空间也就只有当下几个小时而已，这不禁让火神感到追悔莫及。  
「单独为辰也庆生好像不太可能了……要不明天我想办法给你做一个蛋糕送去吧？正好伯父伯母也一起，戚风的话我还是挺有信心的。」  
「不用了，大我。我什么都不要，我只想和你好好聊聊，……就现在，可以吗。」  
「……辰也？」  
既没有责备、更没有谅解；当收敛起了笑容的『兄长』一脸凝重的放下手中的马克杯、缓缓抬起头时，忽然意识到了什么的火神愣愣的微启着双唇，强烈的不安涌动在心底、萦绕在两人间的空气更是沉重得让火神忘记了呼吸。  
「……大我，或许你多少也有这样的感觉，这么多年来我一直把你当作弟弟一样看待、而对于你愿意将我视为『兄长』这件事我一直都觉得非常欣慰。但是自从我去秋田之后，我们两个之间的关系似乎开始有些疏远了……而这种疏远是不可避的，毕竟物理上的距离不可抗拒、更何况我们都已经长大了，各自都有了自己的生活，我并不认为这哪里有错、或是哪里反常，而是一个必然的结果，我理解，同时我也接受。」  
平和的语气让人丝毫感觉不到温度，辰也的声音听起来和往常一样温柔、平静，可却让火神感到陌生、乃至冷漠。坐在眼前的这个男人究竟是谁？是那个始终陪伴在自己身旁的『兄长』吗？又或是总是笑着轻抚自己脑袋的玩伴？说道这，稍许停顿了一会儿的冰室重重的叹了一口气；男人的手指始终抚摸着马克杯的边沿，这是他的习惯、每每在动摇或是思索的时候冰室总是会不经意的流露一些不起眼的习惯，然而此刻的火神根本顾不上这些，冰凉的掌心麻痹了身体所有的知觉、唯独心脏的鼓动变得越来越大声。  
「但无论外人怎么说、你对我而言都是非常重要的『兄弟』。或许我这么说会显得有些自私……可我还是希望你能够像往常一样更依赖我一些，或许我无法像以前那样及时给你提供建议或是帮助，但至少我不希望你隐瞒着我，更不喜欢只有我被排挤在外的感觉。」  
「我不懂你的意思。我没有将辰也排挤在外，更没有这么做的理由啊。」  
火神并没有在撒谎；自己将对男人的爱慕藏于心中是事实，可自己并没有因此而疏远对方、更没有将冰室排除在自己的人生之外。恰恰相反，无论是过去、现在、还是未来，男人至始至终都是自己人生中最重要的一部分，这一点现在不会改变、将来也不会改变，所以火神根本不明白冰室的这番『责备』究竟从何而来、更不明白对方到底是为何而生自己的气。难道是自己喜欢他的事，被发现了吗？突然的闪念让火神不禁一阵颤栗；冰室原本就是极为敏锐的人，论洞察力不输给黑子、且更为敏感，从小时候起就常常识破他人的谎言，连火神也不例外。自己原本就不是那种擅长掩藏情绪的人，莫非在举手抬足之间、男人察觉到了什么吗？所以才会三番两次的强调『兄弟』、又为自己的『隐瞒』而感到不高兴么？  
「……前两天和家里人通电话的时候，我母亲和我提起了你的事。说是有一次在楼下遇到伯父、听说了你们父子两为了将来志愿的事而吵架，是吗？」  
就在自己竭力调整着情绪的时候，率先开了口的冰室终于不再卖弄委婉的『语言游戏』、开门见山的道出了实情，而让火神万万没有想到的，是自己与父亲的争执竟然传到了冰室的耳中，下意识松了一口气的同时，另一股截然不同的怒火突然从腹底腾升而起，迫使火神紧紧的皱起了眉头、将脑袋转向了一边，最初的担忧与不安虽然不见了、可取而代之的是更为强硬的执拗，以及挑战着自尊的不甘。  
「啊啊，是有这么回事。这事辰也你就别管了，是我和我家臭老爸之间的问题，也分不清到底谁对谁错……」  
「果然你还是把我排挤在外了啊……就因为我是『外人』，所以没有资格插手，是这样吗。」  
眼看着原本只是摩挲着杯沿的手指停了下来，下意识垂下了眼帘的火神几度欲言又止、可最后还是强忍着内心的愧疚，轻声开了口。我并不是想要瞒着辰也……我只是不想太依赖你而已，更何况这是我自己的问题；说着，忽然看到心口一阵发热的火神下意识的扶上了昏沉的脑袋，而在座位上的『兄长』就这么仰着头、静静的听着，脸上依旧没有表情，然而眼神却不再像方才那样咄咄逼人。  
「辰也是知道吧？我的梦想是成为『厨师』，不仅仅只是因为想给辰也做料理、也想给我身边重要的人带来被味蕾激发的快乐和满足。不过这是我最近才想明白的……但是这份念想却被我家老头的几句话给打碎了。虽然他说的并非全无道理、很多地方是我欠考虑在先，但我不能忍受他自以为是的曲解这份心意的傲慢，无论如何我都没法原谅他的这些所作所为。」  
就好像装满水的气球终于破裂、倾泻而下一般，所有的不甘心、所有的不情愿都在这一瞬间得到了释放，留下苦涩的解脱感，令火神难掩疲惫的闭上了双眼。自己想要的只是理解罢了；即便不认同、火神也渴望着从家人那得到理解甚至帮助，然而父亲并没有这么做，甚至还以长辈的姿态、将自己的『梦想』诋毁得一文不值。我知道终有一天必须再和他好好谈这事，也知道这种事只能通过沟通和对话来解决，只是我暂时还没想好、不知道该做些什么，所以一直闷在心里，和谁都没有提起过；音落，忍不住抬起了双眸的火神重新将视线落在了冰室的身上。男人依旧没有什么表情，像是在思考、又像是在用心聆听；原本始终显得有些紧张的肩膀总算松弛了下来，这不禁让火神放下了心中那颗悬着的巨石、缓缓弯腰坐下了身子。  
「原本打算事情有点眉目之后再和你说的，没想到竟然先传到你耳朵里了。真是……臭老头就知道多嘴……看来是真想把我逼上绝路。」  
「你误会了，大我。其实伯父他和你一样、烦恼究竟该找一个什么样的契机和你好好聊聊这事，所以才会在我向我母亲求助，毕竟他是一个大男人、心思并不像女人那样细腻，即便想要对人温柔都只会用一些很笨拙的方法，这点你们父子两还真是一模一样。」  
平静的嗓音终于有了温度；当男人的嘴角再次轻扬的时候，忽然感到如释重负的火神垮下了肩膀，难掩疲惫的趴伏在了冰冷的餐桌上，故意将滚烫的脸颊埋入了臂弯，生怕自己的窘态暴露在对方的眼前。伯父他最初只是想找我母亲求助，我母亲她也很担心你、但觉得要是直接来找你会有些唐突，所以就打了个电话给我；说到这，不知何时伸出了右手的『兄长』悄悄的将指尖埋入了自己那头利落的短发，轻柔的触感不禁让火神感到鼻尖一阵酸楚，久违的温暖实在过去了太久太久、久得让自己甚至都回想不起过去的画面，唯有当下的温柔令冰冷的心池再次涤荡了起来。  
「但很可惜，我是站在大我这一边的。厨师也好、美食家也罢，我喜欢大我做的料理，也希望更多的人能够喜欢上大我做的料理，我相信伯父他总有一天会懂的，我会帮你一起说服他的。」  
「……谢谢你，……辰也。」

那一晚，一切就好像回到了孩提时代那样，两人畅所欲言的聊着天、说着在电话里道不清的琐事，一直到了深夜、都没有停下来的意思。男人用着理所当然般的口气、就这么『理直气壮』的住了下来；当冰室蹲下高大修长的身躯，缓缓掀起平铺在地上的被褥时，不禁感到一阵恍惚的火神就这么浑浑噩噩的钻进了被窝，望着被月光点亮的墙壁、心脏的鼓动让大脑的神经根本无法好好的冷静下来。  
呼吸的声音，细微的骚动，以及男人的存在本身……  
就好像一股肉眼看不见的烟雾、渗透在房间的每一个角落，又紧紧的将自己缠裹；几度辗转都无法入睡的火神因按捺不住心头的躁动，悄悄的将侧转的身子贴向了床沿，随即微微将脑袋探出了床头，默默注视着冰室那张安静的睡颜，月光勾勒着五官的棱角、呈现出一种朦胧的美感，令自己的心不受控制的阵阵紧缩起来。  
哈啊……我真是越来越无药可救了……再这么下去迟早有一天会穿帮的……  
一旦名为『爱意』的意识变得越来越鲜明、越来越强烈，身体就越是不受理性的控制，常常擅自做出一些让火神自己都觉得『出格』的事来。趁着男人熟睡的时候竟『偷窥』对方的睡脸，一边在心中默默的自责着自己的『过火』的同时，火神也更加深刻的意识到自己对『冰室辰也』的『认真』绝对不是一时的冲动、更不是虚假的错觉。自己是真的喜欢冰室，有朋友的依赖、有兄弟间的信任、更多的是一种触不可及的相思。火神并没有妄想从男人的身上得到任何东西；如果对他的这份『念想』会破坏过去十几年所建立的一切，那火神宁愿将这个『秘密』带进坟墓里，自己无意破坏对方的人生、更不忍打乱男人的生活。但自己也并不是一个无私的人，『喜欢上冰室』这件事便是火神最大的『自私』，可只要是为了冰室，自己可以忍耐、可以隐忍、甚至可以放下。所以只要维持现在这样就好，除此之外、火神没有太多的奢求；因为至少现在的冰室还愿意陪伴在自己身边，两人之间的这份『羁绊』至少还没有沦为『一无所有』。  
「喔，这是之前的志愿调查问卷吗？我以为你不会交上来了呢，毕竟都已经过去快一个月了。」  
当戴着老花眼镜的班导从自己的手中接过这份姗姗来迟的调查问卷时，下意识咽了口唾沫的火神出于礼貌、低声咕哝了一声『抱歉』，但却没有遭到任何的责备。面相慈善的班导虽然在个性方面古板顽固了一些、但却是个关心学生的好老师，也深知自己家庭背景的复杂，因此当火神第一次因各式各样蹩脚的借口而拒绝提交问卷的时候，年迈的老人并没有刁难自己，而是默默的叹了口气、说着『晚些交也没关系』。  
空白的调查问卷一直都放在自己的书包里；与父亲吵架之后，自己就没有打算将它拿出来、更没有想过把它交出去。最终还是在冰室的劝说之下，犹豫了很久的火神慢慢提起了铅笔、在表格的空白处写下了自己所选择的路。在落笔的一刹那，情绪的紧张并没有解开、可更多的是对『未来』以及『觉悟』的设想：该怎样实现心目中的这些目标？该如何去说服冥顽不灵的父亲？火神想了很多，也意识到自己距离成年其实并没有剩下多少时间了，自己该做的或许不该是如何说服别人、寻求他们的认可或是帮助；而是通过自己的双手去创造让他人认可自己的机会，而为了实现这一切、自己还有太多太多的东西需要学习，需要太多太多的时间去沉淀。  
「厨师啊……有点意外呢。是打算高中毕业后念厨师学校吗？还是直接就业呢？」  
面对老师的询问，下意识深吸了一口气的火神斩钉截铁的摇了摇头，一声『都不是』让面前的执教人员难掩好奇的抬起了双眸，肃穆的表情难免让火神感到有些紧张。  
「我会先升学，当然前提是考的进大学的话……等到了大学后我想试着去一些西餐馆打工，从学徒做起，顺便学习一些经营餐厅的常识，最终是想拥有一家自己经营的店，呃……大概是这个打算。」  
「嗯……看来你的确是有在好好思考未来的事呢，这个想法听起来很不错。」  
一边听着自己的答复，一边若有所思的低下了头；经验老道的班导不可能分辨不出自己说的究竟是真话、又或是心口不一的敷衍，可比起这些话语的真假、他更关心的似乎是位于问卷右下角的签字，以至于将目光停留在那一潦草的签字上足足有一分钟之久。  
「……和你父亲看来也已经好好沟通过了呢。要加油啊，火神君。」  
「……谢谢老师。」  
既没有沟通、更没有所谓的认可；那个签字是真实的，可同时却也不代表任何的意义，最多只是为了防止父子关系进一步恶化而暂时做出的『休战宣言』，当这张带有父亲签字的志愿表出现在鞋柜的上方时，火神并没有感受到任何的欣慰或是感激、因为自己非常清楚父亲的让步意味着自己也需要作出一些牺牲来实现自己的目的，所以自己将升学放在了第一位、放在了『梦想』之前。这是唯一能将自己的梦想坚持下去的方法，而不仅仅是为了向父亲的顽固妥协。  
（是吗？看来结果很好啊。伯父签字了，学校那边也没什么意见，进行的很顺利啊，总算能够松一口气了。）  
一边用干毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的短发，一边熟悉的男音从电话的另一头徐徐传进自己的耳朵；在冰室重新回到学校之后，两人几乎每天都会通一会儿电话、聊聊有关各自的事，又因为前不久的风波、最近冰室罕见的比较积极，常常会主动发来信息、或是打来电话，态度的转变竟让火神搞到有些无法招架，可内心的狂喜是掩藏不住的、蔓延在心口处的温暖便是最好的证明。  
「是啊，不过我两在家的时候还是不怎么说话，顶多聊些学校的事，况且原本一周也见不到几次面，气氛还是有些奇怪。」  
听自己如是低声埋怨道，不禁苦笑了一声的冰室只是安慰了几句，说着『总会慢慢好起来的』，让火神也不禁跟着一同耸了耸肩膀。从小父亲就很信任冰室，也认为自己能够拥有这样的『朋友』是一件不可多得的好事，事实上身为『兄长』的冰室对火神的确非常上心，而自己能够和父亲从这次的僵局中慢慢走出来，这其中有着冰室很大的一份功劳。……说起来，我从来没有听辰也说起过有关志愿的事呢，你们学校难道没有这些东西吗？闪念之间、本想只是随便找个话题能够让自己多听听男人的声音，却不料让火神想起了一些快被自己遗忘、却非常重要的事。见自己忽然如是唐突的问道，电话另一端的『义兄』竟陷入了沉默；暧昧的回应让火神有些不知所措，可正当自己想要岔开话题的时候，对方却又突然开了口，一声『秘密』让紧握着手机的火神陷入了哑然，又在『兄长』的失笑声中热了脸颊，抬手捂上了半边的脸庞。  
（逗你的。我应该会考虑升学吧，至于未来的志愿……其实我还有些犹豫，等决定了之后我会告诉大我的。毕竟我也知道了你不少秘密啊，总得有所表示吧。）  
「那辰也你也是一样准备考大学么？哪里的大学？还是在秋田？」  
一连串的追问换来的是阵阵棱模两可的笑声；火神知道是自己太过心急了，但自己真的很希望能够知道那总是从容不迫的男人究竟在想些什么、是否又会离自己而去。从小冰室就对自己非常温柔，但即便再温柔、男人依旧有着自己的秘密，有着谁都不能踏入的『禁区』、就连火神都不例外。就好像在自己与所有人之间拉了一条颜色分明的警戒线；家人也好、朋友也罢，冰室有着属于他自己一个人的世界，他常常一个人沉思、一个人思考、一个人沉默不语、一个人做着所有的决定。闻言，再次陷入了沉默的冰室许久都没有说话，电话里就只听得到男人的气息声，除此之外、就只有自己那因紧张而狂乱的心跳，使得连掌心都不受控制的冒着汗珠。  
「那个、辰也，我……」  
（我知道你在想什么，大我。没事的，我并没有在生气，我只是不知道该不该告诉你，……或许我应该告诉你吧，就当是我没告诉你来秋田念书的补偿，……还有很多很多其他的事。）  
「辰也……？」  
我会回东京的，会回东京念大学。  
还没等自己来得及开口问清楚，男人就好像早就预料到了什么一样、抢先了自己一步。当冰室用着他那低沉又略带沙哑的嗓音说着自己会回东京的时候，火神最先感受到的是从脑海深处阵阵传来的晕眩，以及发自肺腑的喜悦所点燃的热度、从脚趾席卷而上、蔓延至整个身体，令双手不由自主的颤抖起来。真、真的吗？辰也你是真的决定要回来了吗？强忍着因激动而不断颤抖的声线，竭力让自己保持平静的火神一遍又一遍的向着对方求证道，而闻言的冰室只是传来几声苦笑，一句『我没有必要骗你啊』让混乱的思绪总算是清醒了过来，搁置在膝头的左手不由自主的紧紧攥在了一起，跳动的心脏一下又一下的撞击着胸口、迫使火神情不自禁的微微弓起了背脊，吞吞吐吐的言语中尽是难以掩藏的笑意。  
「辰也真的要回来了啊……太好了……真的太好了……」  
「…………」  
说不高兴，那是不可能的；这世上没有比自己更加渴望男人能够回来的人存在，可与此同时、火神亦为冰室的归来而感到忐忑、心虚、甚至不安。距离能够模糊很多东西，包括自己内心的那份思念、也包含了自己对男人的那些念想；火神有自信能够做到绝不伤害冰室，但是却没有自信能够在男人的面前掩藏发自本能的爱慕。但无论如何，冰室还是决定回来了。即便忍耐很辛苦、也很不好受，可总比像这样隔着电话、像过去那般相互猜忌要来得轻松太多太多。  
（不过虽然说我决定回东京念书，但我并不打算回到家里。我打算在考入大学之后搬出来住，一方面是想锻炼下自己、一方面也想能够尽早独立，这是我目前的计划，你要替我保密哦。）  
还没待到自己从近乎癫狂的喜悦中清醒过来，电话另头的『兄长』便悄悄的将未来的『计划』告诉了自己，只不过当时的火神并没有意识到男人的这一决定看似微不足道、却颠覆了两人的整个世界，也使得连结着彼此的『纽带』变得更为错综、更为痴缠。做着伤害你的事，做了伤害别人的事；可当时的我们根本顾不上这么多、更想不了那么多。我只是天真的认为只要你愿意回来、一切又能回到和以前那样单纯，干脆，可究竟是先伸出的手、又是谁拽着谁一点点往万劫不复的『背德』开始下坠？在这之前，我只是单纯的喜欢着你而已，除此之外我什么都没有多想、什么也都不要。  
「啊啊，我不会对任何说的。到时候我去你家给你做饭吃吧？就当是陪我多练练手，就这么说定了啊！」  
「……嗯。」


	4. Chapter 3

当人开始试着寻求什么的同时，一定会同步失去着某些东西，时间、青春；生活、乃至这一切的意义……强忍着从眼球传来的酸胀感，右手握着笔杆的火神在密密麻麻的参考书上画下了一道有一道的标记。复杂的公式就好像天书中的咒语一般，随着不远处的讲师的一句句讲解逐渐展开，拼凑成了一副抽象又复杂的『拼图』，展现在所有人的面前，令火神不自觉的屏住了呼吸。  
朝着厨师这一目标、步入高三之后，终究还是沦为了『考生』的火神抢在父亲之前、主动报名参加了备考的补习，为人生的下一个阶段做起了匆忙的准备。这并不是火神的本意；自己并不是一块读书的料、更不是那种擅长学习和思考的人，但为了追求自己的『梦想』，自己不得不让步妥协、实现父亲为自己设下的底线，并以此为筹码换取自己追寻梦想的『自由』，前所未有的压力与时间所带来的窘迫感也让火神切身感受到了『梦想』的残酷。  
「今天的课程就到这里。明天会有一场模拟测验，请每位同学好好复习、认真对待。下课！」  
「谢谢老师！」  
一边忙着学习备考的事、一边自学着所谓的经营管理，更不忘寻找打工的机会。火神并不是一个擅长规划的人，但既然在家人与老师的面前夸下了海口，若只是整日在家异想天开的话，就只会遭人笑话罢了。报名补习班是火神自己的主意，决定报考东京县内的大学更是自己义不容辞的『义务』；对于自己的这份『决心』，起初仍旧有些顾虑的父亲已经不会再制止些什么，凭着一句『你自己决定』、就这么默认了火神所有的任性，对于不善表达的父亲而言，这或许已经是他力所能及的最大的温柔了，所以火神不会再强求些什么、更不会再因对方的漠然而感到失落或是退缩。  
「火神君，一会儿要不要一起去吃点什么？」  
看着身边与自己同龄的学生纷纷起身开始收拾东西，下意识撇了撇嘴的火神也匆匆的从座位上站起身；然而就在自己一股脑儿的将桌上的笔记和参考书塞进凌乱的背包里时，坐在一旁的黑子忽然轻轻拍了拍自己的背脊，情理之中的提议让火神几乎反射性的望了一眼不远处的挂钟，时间已经过了夜晚八点，而两人只有在六点的时候勉强吃了几口咖喱面包、对食欲旺盛的火神而言根本就不能填饱肚子，恐怕对方也是想到了这一点才会提出这样体贴的『邀请』吧。  
「好啊，其实我肚子早就饿了……要不是上课太集中、没有注意到，不然我一定早就饿晕过去了……赶紧出发吧，回家后还要整理笔记呢。」  
见自己一边轻轻拍着小腹，一边像是催促似的将沉甸甸的背包扛在了肩头，不禁低头苦笑了一声的黑子随着拥挤的人流走出了闷热的教室，深冬的寒风透过窗户的缝隙拂过面颊，阴冷的触感迫使火神下意识的耸起了双肩、转头眺望着窗外，映入眼帘的是明亮的夜景、以及残缺的明月，还有自己那模糊的倒映。  
「说起来……这周不知道辰也他会不会回家……要不要打个电话和他确认下呢……」  
「……火神君？」

当火神凭着岌岌可危的成绩升上高三之后，冰室也以优异的成绩从Y高毕业、坐着驶向东京的列车，回到了这座充满了回忆的城市。男人兑现了与自己的约定、同时也为亲生父母扫去了这几年来的遗憾与阴霾——以全县排名前十的成绩考入了全国名门的T大的医学院，以药剂师为目标进修生物与化学的相关课程，这三年来男人究竟花了多大的努力才实现了这一切，当男人的父母兴高采烈的邀请自己一起参加为冰室庆祝的庆功宴时，火神最先看到的并非是洋溢在所有人脸上的笑容、而是沉溺在祝福与掌声中的冰室。他依旧笑的很内敛、笑的很平静；又常常会在所有人的焦点从他身上离开的时候落寞的垂下眼帘，一个人静静的站在落地窗户前，就这么愣愣的望着窗外、什么话也不说。  
（辰也……？原来你在这里啊，伯母她一直在找你呢。）  
误以为男人只是不喜欢太过喧嚣的地方、远远观察了对方许久的火神最终还是按捺不住在心头涌动的担忧，拿着装满了果汁的饮料，悄悄来到了冰室的身旁。闻言、立刻循声转过了脑袋的『义兄』微微轻扬起了嘴角，然而此时此刻、男人的笑容看起来是那么的疲惫、那么的勉强，这不禁让火神更为不安的蹙起了眉头，轻轻拽握上了对方的胳臂。  
（是不是身体哪里不舒服？要不我去和伯母说下吧，我先送你回去……）  
（不用了，只是被拉着忙活了一天，稍微想要一个人静一静罢了，不用那么小题大做。）  
说完，再次垂下了脑袋的冰室默默看着自己那只抓着对方胳臂的大手，随即将垂荡在一旁的左手轻轻覆上了自己的手腕、冰冷的指尖时不时的摩挲着凸起的指骨，洗发精特有的气味隐隐从发梢传来，晕染上了萦绕在两人间的空气、令感受着这一切的火神再一次的乱了呼吸。  
（不过你能留下来陪我一会吗？我实在不擅长应付那些亲戚、也不喜欢这种虚情假意的场合，还是和大我在一起的时候比较轻松，……至少能够做真正的自己。）  
（我是没有关系啦……只要辰也希望我留下的话。）  
当冰室亲口说着『想要自己留下』的时候，火神近乎狂喜的大叫出来、光是克制这份冲动就已经用尽了自己全身的力气，以至于忘记了流露在男人脸上的疲惫，以及那些露骨的厌倦。自己就如冰室『要求』的那样、两人肩并肩的倚靠着身后的落地窗户，零零散散的聊着琐碎的小事；当冰室提到『搬家』的事时，心中忽然咯噔了一下的火神渐渐放下了手中的玻璃杯，就这么欲言又止的半启着双唇，不知所措的看着被自己默默爱慕了近五年的男人。  
（对喔……辰也很快就要搬出去一个人住了，我差点都把这事都忘了……伯父他们真的同意你一个人生活了吗？）  
与自己决定报考大学一样、冰室之所以那么努力的想要考上T大，并不是真的渴望得到最好的教育，更多的是为了弥补国中时的『失败』、以及换取自由与独立的筹码。冰室深爱着自己的家人，而男人也被家人深深的溺爱着；可这份亲情有时难免会显得有些过于沉重，这一切源自于父母对孩子的期望、以及尊严本身的『苛刻』，当然、冰室从来不曾向任何人提起过这些，也从未在任何人面前抱怨过任何的不满，就连火神也不例外。  
听着自己如是试探着问道，苦笑着耸了耸肩的冰室只是暧昧的咕哝了一声『他们还能不同意吗』，随即就这么霸道的从自己的手中夺过了果汁、递到了嘴边；单薄的双唇含上了杯沿、那也是自己的唇瓣触碰过的地方，宛如饥渴的蝴蝶贪婪的吸吮着花蜜一般、大口大口的将剩余的果汁吞咽进了腹中。  
（我已经乖乖照着他们的要求、考入T大的医学院了啊，我的这点要求和他们这几年给我施加的压力相比根本算不了什么，又有什么理由拒绝。）  
（唔……我能懂。大人总是自以为是的指责孩子任性，却不知道更多的时候他们比我们更任性。我家那位就是最好的例子，所以我是支持辰也一个人搬出来生活的，毕竟我们两是『同伙』嘛，嘿嘿~）  
（……『同伙』啊……说的也是，这世上恐怕没有比大我更可靠的伙伴了。）  
火神当然知道冰室虽然对待每个人都非常友善、对父母也非常顺从，但骨子里却是个倔强的人，而这一在早些年的时候始终被理性压抑着的『桀骜』到了今天才找到得以宣泄的机会，也让男人的眼神与脾性渐渐的发生了微妙的变化。但自己的『祝福』是真心的；自己尊重并支持冰室的决定，也憧憬、甚至羡慕着一个人独自承担着『独立』背后的所有代价的冰室。然而当自己好几次用着旁侧敲击的口吻、询问着能否去男人的住所『打搅』时，挂着笑容的冰室至始至终都没有给出一个正面的答案，含糊不清的说着『得看大我的表现』之类的话语、婉拒了自己一次又一次的请求。  
「也就是说火神君的『哥哥』现在是一个人在外面住，但偶尔还是会回自己家吗？」  
一边喝着最爱的奶昔、一边紧跟着人流一步步走下了天桥；听起来总有些别扭的说辞让火神不禁哑然失笑，而一旁的黑子似乎并没有太在意，只不过是因为自己耐不住寂寞而向对方提了几句有关冰室的事，至于『冰室辰也』究竟是何许人物，黑子从来没有深入的打听过，更没有兴趣知道太多。  
「其实我挺佩服那样的人的。所谓的『独立生活』不是意味着什么都要自己打点吗？生活上的琐事暂且不提，经济压力也要自己承担，换做是我、我想我一定没有那样的勇气吧，火神君的这位义兄弟一定是个很了不起的人物吧。」  
「是啊，辰也他从小就是这样，说他不服输也好、倔强或是顽固也罢，他不是那种会轻易低头或是妥协的人，……所以偶尔也会让人忍不住为他心疼。」  
『自由』的代价是昂贵的，巨大的，同时也是沉重的。冰室的父母虽然同意让男人一个人搬出去生活，但同时也提出了额外的条件：学费将会有家人替他承担，但生活费与房租则需要冰室自己想办法解决，男人的双亲并不会因为自己的儿子如愿以偿的考上T大就妥协让步，从某种角度而言、冰室能够取得这样优异的成绩，在望子成龙的家人眼中，只不过是一件『理所当然』的小事罢了。  
当然，面对父母那近乎胁迫的态度，冰室并没有退缩或是妥协。男人非常果断的便同意了双亲的『条件』，在短短的一个月内就找到了合适的住所、又在同社团的前辈的推荐下在新宿的某个酒吧做起了兼职。早上要忙着学业上的事、晚上则不得不为了高薪而熬夜工作到天亮；每天都在奔波与忙碌中度过的冰室在过去的半年时间里近乎与身边的所有人断了联系，只是偶尔男人会顶着一张疲惫的笑脸回到家中、叩响自己公寓的大门，然而距离两人上一次照面也已经过去快要一个多月了，牵挂与思念再一次因为生活的疏远而在心底深处膨胀着，牵动着自己的每一根神经、迫使火神下意识的叹了口气。  
「但是这是辰也他自己的选择，我不能成为他的阻碍、他也一定不希望我多管闲事吧……」  
「……火神君，莫非你……」  
「喂！冰室！你振作一点、别又摔地上了！」  
「……？」  
就在意识变得越来越消沉的时候，几声刺耳的吆喝猛地窜入了耳蜗，伴随着再熟悉不过的名字、迫使火神几乎本能的停下了脚步。只见几个身形高大的男人一动不动的站在一家居酒屋的店门前，他们有的穿着大衣、有的背着背包；休闲随性的装扮并不像是上班族，很有可能是在附近读书的大学生，然而真正让火神忘了呼吸的、是屹立在所有人正中的身影。过长的前发遮住了半边脸颊，却没能遮住男人那苍白的脸色、高挑的身体比前不久见面的时候要来得更加纤瘦了一些。火神并没有想到会在这样的时间、这样的地点撞见冰室，更没有想过男人会这样毫无征兆的出现在自己的眼前。兴奋、激动、狂喜……身体在数秒之间攀高了温度，然而当捂着脑袋、弓着背脊的『义兄』就好像秋风中的枯叶一般轻轻摇晃着疲软的身体时，怔怔杵在原地的火神一个健步便飞奔到了人群的跟前、口中大喊着挂念了太久的名字，不顾一切的伸出了双臂、一把抓握上了男人那单薄的肩膀。  
「喂、辰也！你没事吧？！辰也！」  
「……这声音……大我……？你怎么会在这里？」  
当所有人一脸迷茫的看着自己时，火神并没有在意周遭那咄咄逼人的视线，自己只是紧紧的搂着男人的肩膀、任由冰室将身体的重心倾倒在自己的胸前、刺鼻的酒气令火神紧紧的蹙起了眉头。是喝多了吗？你没事吧？要不要去医院看看？或是到哪里坐下休息一会儿？心里越是焦急、理性就越是压抑不了情绪，一连串的发问让围聚在周围的人止不住轻笑了起来，惹得火神难掩窘迫的热了脸颊，就这么六神无主的环顾着四周，紧紧的抱着一言不发的『义兄』。  
「放心啦，冰室只是喝多了而已，我们几个正打算送他回去呢，不过现在看来我们好像没有必要插手了。」  
「那个、呃……我……」  
「你们几个就别欺负他了。况且我只是有点头晕罢了，还没有到走不了路的地步。」  
在一阵阵哄笑声中，缓缓直起了身子的冰室轻轻推开了自己的胸膛，但男人并没有理会自己、甚至连看都没有看过自己一眼，就这么一手扶着自己的肩膀、一边从戴着绒线帽的『友人』手中接过了浅灰色的外套，脸上的表情充满了不耐烦的意味。  
「你们几个的目的也已经达到了吧？今天的酒单我买了，下次休想再敲我竹杠，说好的事、可别赖账啊！」  
「是是是。那我们先回去啦！小兄弟，这家伙就拜托你了，路上小心哦！」  
「……喔……」  
眼睁睁的看着嬉笑不止的人群渐渐散去，留下自己与冰室两个人愣愣的站在原地，谁也没有开口说话、谁也都不敢注视对方的眼睛。喧闹的空气在刹那间沉寂的感觉并不好，这种无所适从的失措感自己也曾经体会过；是我做错了吗？是我不该站出来、在那么多人的面前做出那样的事吗？就在火神难掩心烦的抓挠着头发时，稍许动了动身子的冰室迈着踉跄的脚步侧转过了身，一声『好巧啊』迫使火神循声抬起了脑袋，映入眼帘的却是冰室那苍白的神情，以及满是责备意味的苦笑。  
「又让你看见我这种狼狈的模样了。你的这种地方真的很让人来气呢……大我。」  
「那个、辰也！你听我解释，我是……！」  
想要好好解释、想要好好将内心所有的感觉传达给对方，然而偏偏在开口的那一瞬间所有的情绪都被搓揉在了一块儿，以至于分辨不清、解释不清，就这么闷闷的被堵在胸口，压得自己久久喘不上气。……我知道的，你是因为担心我，所以才会挺身而出、想提我解围，是吗？见自己许久没能说出一句像样的话，轻轻叹了口气的冰室苦笑着耸了送双肩，随即将右手探进了外套的口袋、取出了一个烟盒，如同挑衅一般、在满脸诧异的『义弟』面前，将细长的香烟含入了口中。  
「温柔也好、体贴也罢，也是要分场合的啊。你能为我担心我很高兴，但我并不喜欢自己被那样『无微不至』的对待，……尤其是在外人的面前。」  
「辰也……我……」  
算了，事情都已经发生了，还是不要再计较了吧。  
男人又一次在自己与所有人之间划了一道线，并将自己锁在了线的内侧、而将火神留在了防线之外。火神明白是自己『越界』了：不可抗力的冲动再一次触动到了对方最敏感的那道神经，名为『自尊心』的那道神经。这次的确是自己欠考虑，然而能够跨越这道防线、接受对方的全部的同时亦能让男人对自己敞开心扉，这不正是自己梦寐以求的吗？当冰室一边低头吞吐着烟雾，一边用着近乎冷漠的口吻诉说着妥协的话语时，同样陷入了沉默的火神一言不发。自己是受伤了，被男人的态度伤害、被彼此间的疏远感所中伤；见自己久久保持着沉默，垂头抽着闷烟的『义兄』忽然松开了握着烟头的手指、抚摸上了自己的脸颊，一声『去我那坐坐吧』令火神又一次瞪大了双眸，只不过一次、映入眼帘的并非只有责怪与迁怒，更多的是喜怒无常的歉意，以及再熟悉不过的温柔。  
「我果然还是不忍心伤害大我。抱歉啊，用那样的态度对你……就当是赔罪，去我那喝杯茶吧？」  
「……好……」

所谓的『欲擒故纵』指的就是这么回事吧。明明前一秒还将自己所有的善意与担忧践踏在脚底，下一秒却用着明知自己无法抗拒的『邀请』硬生生的抚平了内心的伤痕。火神没有办法拒绝这样的冰室，甚至不惜丢下默默站在远处的好友、就这么紧跟着眼前的『义兄』回到了有些老旧的公寓。那是火神在这世上最『挂念』的地方，明明前些日子自己无论多么坚持、又恳求了多少回，男人都用着像是打哈哈一般的口气敷衍了过去，如今又那么轻而易举的邀请自己踏入了这座『秘密基地』。火神不明白。不明白冰室到底在想些什么、又再盘算些什么；又或许他根本什么都没有在想，只不过自己对男人的爱慕让本该单纯的一切都变得复杂了起来。  
「屋子里稍微有点乱，你腾个地方坐下吧，我先去洗把脸。」  
只有十来平米大的房间堆满了各种各样的书册和还未来得及清洗的衣服，就连床铺也来不及整理、凌乱的房间出乎了火神的意料。如果是自己的公寓的话，冰室一定不会放任自己那么邋遢、一定会花时间好好收拾干净；尽管心里不断用着自以为是的『常识』说服着自己，但呈现在自己眼前的『事实』却并非如自己所想的那样，床头那放满了烟头的烟缸更是宛如一记重拳、狠狠的打在了自己的脸上，令火神感到一阵晕眩。才短短半年多的时间，发生在男人身上的变化便激起了内心前所未有的不安：曾经那总是自律、内敛又彬彬有礼的冰室就好像突然消失了一样，留下的是有些邋遢、有些放纵、又有些桀骜不驯的陌生男人。看着被搁置在床头的烟缸，深吸了一口气的火神鬼使神差的探出了右手，拿起了烟缸旁的烟盒。而就在自己神不知鬼不觉的从盒中抽出仅剩的最后一根香烟时，熟悉的男声突然冷不防的从背后响起，迫使自己近乎反射性的转过了身子，满是戏谑意味的口吻再次让自己热了耳根。  
「不可以学坏哦。这可不是高中生该碰的东西，如果真要试着来一根的话，至少熬到高中毕业再说吧。」  
「……你是从什么时候开始学会抽烟的。」  
与其说是询问、还不如说是质问，听着自己如是开门见山的开口道，先是一愣的冰室好似回避一般挪开了目光，一句『高一的时候』让火神下意识的握紧了手中的烟盒，随即缓缓低下了头，怔怔的看着凌乱的地面。  
「怎么了，幻灭了吗？没想到心目中完美的『哥哥』也会做出这样出格的事，因此开始看低我了吗？」  
「怎么可能。无论辰也变成什么样的人我都不会看低你的，我对辰也的感情才不是那么不堪一击的东西，……我只是有点惊讶罢了。」  
「…………」  
不是因为看到冰室有这样不好的习惯而惊讶、更不是因为男人在自己的面前卸下了『完美』的伪装而感到惊讶；真正让火神错愕的是自己其实从来没有真正了解过『冰室辰也』的事实。你说的没错，我或许是『幻灭』了、我只是没有办法接受自己这么多年来所了解的就只是你的『表象』，这对我而言才是最致命的打击；音落，轻轻叹了口气的火神将手中的香烟重新放回了变了形的烟盒之中，又当着男人的面、轻轻的将烟盒放回了原来的位置，随即缓缓抬起了头，直视着对方的目光。  
「但是我不会因为这种程度的『小事』就离开辰也的，一切也都和小时候一样、什么都不会改变。但我也希望辰也不要再在我面前隐瞒什么……就算不是『完美的兄长』也没关系，我希望更多的了解你……了解真实的『辰也』，就只是这样而已。」  
「……你不会想要了解的，大我。像我这样自私又伪善的人……你是不会想要了解的。」  
空气在又一声叹息中降至了冰点。身穿着单薄的黑色毛衣、就站在不足自己一个胳臂距离的『义兄』卸下了温柔的『笑脸』，就这么用手将过长的前发梳向了脑后，浮现在眼前的是火神从未见过的表情：冷酷、黯淡、甚至掺杂着些许嘲弄的意味。只不过在火神看来，这一切充斥着厌恶甚至鄙夷的情绪并不是冲自己而来的，而是冲着男人自己；这也是两人相识以来冰室第一次向自己坦露埋藏在内心已久的真心话，包括那脆弱的兄弟情、包括那无谓却快速膨胀的虚荣心，太多太多的事，就像是一把无形又锋利的刀、切割着维系着彼此的这份『情谊』。  
「在第一天见到你的时候，我承认我非常喜欢你，能够遇到一个与自己年纪相仿的玩伴、并且被你那样坦率的仰慕着，我是真的很高兴，可同时也正是这份喜悦一点一点侵蚀了我、让我乱了神志，自命不凡的扮演起了『哥哥』的角色。」  
曾经比任何人都要温柔的冰室、比任何人都善解人意的兄长……那是火神这一生中最美好的回忆。纯粹的情分，美好的童年……哪怕与男人的这段『缘分』变了质、自己依旧憧憬着身为『兄长』的冰室，男人至始至终是自己无可替代的『家人』。但实际上我的心里非常明白，越是被你依赖着、仰慕着，这份自觉就越是清晰，清晰得让我觉得残酷；说道这，稍许停顿了一会儿的冰室抬手捂上了自己的心口，修长的手指紧紧揪着松垮的毛衣，而男人脸上的表情也变得越来越凝重、越来越痛苦。  
「我其实并不优秀。当你可以独当一面的料理生活上的琐事时，我却还是个只会依靠父母存活的『孩子』；当你开始为自己的梦想而努力的时候，我却还是没法摆脱父母的控制、只能随波逐流的做着自己不喜欢的事。大我，其实我一直都很羡慕你，羡慕你的同时也憎恨着你；很多很多的时候我都想要成为你，但是『兄长』的自尊又不允许我这么做，所以我逃开了。想要逃开我那专制的家庭、逃开你而去了秋田，就算回到了东京也毅然决定在一个你不知道的地方开始新的生活。可你每次都会闯进来……无论我逃到多远的地方，你都会义无反顾的走进我内心深处最软弱的地方。你总是这样，你的这种地方真的让我觉得很火大；我真的很想狠狠的伤害你一次，只有这样我才能够将这么多年的迁怒与愤恨宣泄干净，但做『哥哥』的又怎么可以伤害『弟弟』呢？更何况你什么都没有做错，一直在坚持的人是你，而我所做的就只有逃避罢了。」  
说到底，所谓的『喜欢』到底是怎么样的一种感情呢？  
眼前的男人明明说着如此过分又残酷的话，为什么身体会因不明就里的喜悦而颤抖不已呢？  
当男人用着好似自责的口气、诉说着对自己的迁怒时，在那一句句矛盾的话语中火神并没有读懂太多，但事实却并不像冰室所说的那样：他或许伤害过自己，自己也的确因为男人的离开和逃避而陷入了无法自拔的寂寞，可每当在自己最需要男人的时候、冰室还是会义无反顾的回到自己的身边。就像他亲口所说的那样：我果然还是不忍心伤害大我。即便男人对自己只是出于『哥哥』对『弟弟』的关照、即便只是出于子虚乌有的『义务』，在男人的内心深处、『想要珍惜这份情谊』的心情一定远远大于那些不足挂齿的怨愤，光是这样，就足以让火神为之动情。  
「……辰也，我给你做些吃的吧，你想吃什么？」  
唐突的话语换来的是更为刺人的视线；只见冰室半挑着眉毛，就好像在说『你的脑袋究竟有没有问题』似的，让火神忍不住在心头哑然失笑。我不像你那样能说会道、也不擅长表达自己的心情，尽管我心里也有很多话想对你说……但我不知道该怎么表达，所以我只能用我擅长的方式来传达给你。音落，脱下了外套的火神就这么卷起了制服的衣袖，随即擅作主张的来到了玄关口的厨房、打开了冰箱，继续启唇说道。  
「我说过，无论辰也变成什么样的人，又或是辰也是什么样的人……我都不会讨厌你、或是看低你。我们之间的『情分』一定不是那样脆弱又肤浅的东西。我很高兴你能够对我说这些，至少我终于明白你的内心是怎么想的了……至于将来的事，将来再说吧。说了那么多，可辰也从未说过『讨厌』我吧？光是这样就够了，其他的我根本就不在乎。」  
「……又来了……所以我才说我最讨厌你的这种地方……每次都将我逼入绝境，连逃跑的余地都没有……」  
我们都太年轻了，不懂得如何放下自己、不懂得如何去成全对方；都各自一味的想要得到自己想要的一切，却不愿意承担落泪的风险。当那始终游刃有余的『兄长』第一次为了掩饰狼狈而用臂膀遮挡住通红的脸颊时，关上了冰箱的火神缓缓踱步来到了男人的面前。没有拥抱，没有抚慰；没有趁虚而入的情话，没有不切实际的誓言。自己只是傻傻的站在对方的跟前，没有打扰什么、没有揭穿什么，直到精疲力尽的『义兄』按捺不住醉意的啃食而疲惫的蹲下了高大的身子，这才伸手扶上男人背脊的火神俯身在他的耳边轻语，说着那句千篇一律的『我不会』。  
「我不会放弃辰也的。如果辰也想要『报复』我的话，你可以尽情的伤害我。但是我绝对不会放弃你的，……绝对不会。」  
「……你真是个无药可救的笨蛋啊……大我……」

就好像拖拽着整个身心的包袱突然被斩断了一样，当自己用着细细发颤的手指缓缓拨开遮挡着整个脸庞的臂膀时，冰室那显得有些软弱又狼狈的苦笑让火神不禁热了眼眶。心情是舒畅的，可对男人的这份不为人知的爱意却变得更沉了；即便知道自己不该这么做、即便清楚自己不能这么做，然而仅仅只有在那一晚、理性没能像往常一样战胜被压抑了太久的感情，就这么意气用事的将额头轻轻抵上了男人的头顶，结实的臂膀宛如呵护着一件珍贵的玻璃器皿般、轻柔的覆上了男人的肩膀，任由彼此的气息在身体的缝隙之间溢满、萦绕。  
「火神君，今天你也不去上补习班么？回家复习？」  
都说『人无完人』、曾经在自己的心目中如此『完美』的『兄长』也有着不想被别人知道的『瑕疵』、也有着每个普通人都想要掩藏的狭隘与私欲，冰室也不例外。男人有着很多令人望尘莫及的优点，可同时也有着令人望而却步的缺点，然而当火神有些战战兢兢的拥搂着对方的肩膀时，比想象中要单薄一些的身体却让自己感到无比的真实、无比的亲切。『冰室辰也』并不是遥不可及的，至少此时此刻、他就在我的怀中，就在我的眼前；尽管这并不意味着什么，但火神是发自真心的为这份肢体接触所带来的温暖而感到喜悦。只有在这一刻，桁架在两人之间的那份距离感才得以消失不见，可同时这份亲密与孩提时代的两小无猜又有着绝对性的不同，就好像停滞了太久的步伐总算能够向前迈进了、停滞不前的时间再次转动起了它的轴轮；不再是不知所措的望着彼此，而是能够一起眺望更远的地方，即便这一切不能被称之为『爱情』、但心口的黑洞却一点一点的被填满了，不再隐隐生疼，不再不安忐忑。  
「喔，不去了，下课后我就去辰也家，一样是辅导、辰也他很会教人，比补习班的老师好懂多了，去他家复习效率比较高。」  
当下课铃声响起的那刻、兴致勃勃的从座椅上站起身的火神被坐在前排的黑子喊住了脚步，当同样背着书包的好友微蹙着眉头、仰头望着自己的时候，不免感到有些心虚的火神下意识的避开了对方的目光，随口敷衍了几句，便顺手推开了背后的拉门、走出了教室。自从冰室借着醉意、如同发泄一般将藏在心底的那些真心话全盘托出之后，束缚着彼此的心结也随之迎刃而解，确切的说、自己对冰室的感情始终没变，而变了的是对方那执拗的自尊，以及『兄长』的『姿态』。  
（改天再来玩吧，要是晚上没有排班的话。）  
还未待到醉意褪去、就这么扶着墙壁，摇摇晃晃将自己送出玄关的冰室笑着替自己抚平了有些褶皱的衣领。比起男人那温柔的关怀，这句更像是客套的『承诺』让火神不禁感到狂喜不已；可以吗？我真的可以过来吗？见自己如是性急的再三确认道，下意识耸了耸肩的冰室从变了形的烟盒中取出了最后一根香烟，一句『前提是没有排班的话』使得火神难掩欣喜的握紧了拳头，而在那之后、自己几乎每天都会出入男人的公寓，时而是碍于学业的压力求着对方为自己补习落下的功课，可更多的时候是履行两人儿时的约定、在狭小又有些脏乱的厨房为自己最喜欢的人奉上一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
「这次是函数啊……感觉好怀念。」  
精心烹制的牛尾汤还在炉灶上闷煮着，因为在路上耽搁了一点时间，等到自己跑着走出车站、来到冰室的公寓时，时间早已过了饭点。冰室并没有将公寓的备份钥匙交给自己；如果男人同意自己过来，则会事先将备份钥匙放进楼下的邮箱，虽说只要自己开口冰室就一定会同意，可为了赚取生活费和房租、男人总是将工作排的满满的，过了凌晨才回家的情况时有发生。  
一边吞吐着刺鼻的烟雾，一边将整个身体倚靠在自己的背脊上；不知是不是出于自暴自弃、自从将心底深处最不堪的『阴暗面』暴露之后，曾经那总是体贴又温柔的『兄长』就好像变了一个人似的，非但霸道的将自己的身体当成沙发一样使唤，甚至还常常肆无忌惮的差遣着身为『客人』的自己，任性得甚至让火神不免怀疑是不是男人其实打算赶走自己。细软的黑发摸索着敏感的后颈，烟草特有的气味随着腾升的烟雾萦绕在狭窄的屋内；听着熟悉的嗓音从背后传来，慵懒的口气使得盘腿坐在桌前的火神下意识的想要挺直背脊，却碍于男人身体的重量而一时无法平稳好重心，只得微微倾斜着身子、一手扶着对方的身体，缓缓的转过了隐隐发热的脑袋。  
「不过这些都是很基础的题目啊，稍微花点心思应该就能解出来了，你是真的不会做吗？还是说只是想向我撒娇而已？我可不吃这一套。」  
「是真的不会啦！我理科本来就不好，看到这些字母脑仁就发疼，根本就没法集中注意力……」  
音落，难掩焦虑的火神在冰室的凝视下轻声咋了咋舌，虽说自己心里也非常明白像学习这样的事是不能太过依赖别人的，可当冰室一边提着笔、一边耐心辅导自己的时候，前所未有的安心感让火神感到无比的依恋，而当对方陷入沉默、低头思索的时候，认真又端正的神情更是几度让自己看得出神，仿佛连呼吸也都便轻了似的、青涩又鲁莽的爱欲不断的在体内冲撞着。  
「看在你今晚特意为我准备了牛尾汤的份上，我再教你一遍吧。」  
一边说着，一边重新坐正了身体的『兄长』从自己的手中抽走了铅笔，随即用手将遮盖着左眼的前发梳向了耳后，在白色的稿纸上书写了起来。冰室的字就与他的人一样；看起来纤细、笔触却非常的有力，笔画与笔画之间绝不拖泥带水、线条流畅却不潦草，但这并非全是因为男人的个性使然，更多的是严厉的家庭环境所造成的产物，包括他在思考时沉默不语的习惯，让火神感到既熟悉又陌生。  
「好了，算出来了。这题的话用配方法来做比较好理解，先用二次函数配方成y=a(x-b)^2+c，然后再根据二次函数的图像和性质就可以求出函数的值域了……大我，你有在好好听我说话吗？」  
「……啊……？喔、喔！有啊！我有在听……用配方法是吧？接下来我自己试着做做看好了，辰也你先去把火给关了，汤应该差不多煮好了，等我做完这题之后一起吃晚饭吧。」  
「…………」  
在自己那充斥着欲望的眼神被发现之前，急急忙忙低下了脑袋的火神将稿纸与铅笔重新从男人的手中夺了回来，一边对照着冰室在稿纸的上留下的公式、匆匆解起了恼人的试题。想要和自己喜欢的人在一起，可同时又不想被对方察觉到任何的『猫腻』；火神曾经想过自己要不要向冰室坦白自己的心情，像这样偷偷暗恋着男人也好、又或是背着他妄想一些奇怪的画面也罢，对冰室的这份爱慕始终掺杂着一些道不清的负罪感，明明很清楚自己并没有做错什么、更不会想要去伤害冰室，然而当对方出于对自己的信任而心安理得的用身体倚靠着自己的时候，流窜在体内的热度却成了无法反驳的『罪证』、令火神感到无比的煎熬。  
「说起来……辰也，你每天打工到这么晚，学校那边真的没问题吗？」  
几碗热汤下肚，四肢总算温暖了起来；浓稠的汤汁不仅仅给味蕾带来了鲜美的刺激、还令空落落的胃袋感到了久违的满足，就连始终因矛盾而挣扎的神经也随之松懈了下来、迫使火神下意识的拍了拍微微隆起的腹部，一边好似试探般的将目光投向了茶几另一端的冰室。  
闻言，并没有多说什么的『义兄』显得有些心不在焉，一声『我自己会安排好时间』让火神陷入了哑然。男人是在逞强，他并不像表面看上去那么游刃有余、那双显得有些暗沉的双眼便是最好的证明。不过也是，最近似乎有些过头了、感觉有点疲惫；说完，将空了的碗碟推向了一旁的『兄长』摇摇晃晃的从地上站起了身，就这么当着火神的面、脱下了上衣，光裸的身体可以清晰的看到肌肉的轮廓，以及微微凸出的肩胛骨，吸引着自己的目光。  
「况且很快就要到期末了，打工那边是想稍微休息一下，落下的课时也得补上……」  
「……那我最近是不是不要来这里比较好？」  
思考着自己不能再像个孩子一样重复犯同样的错误；冰室是个需要距离和空间的人，当男人决心去做一件事的时候、他不喜欢被人来打扰，更不希望外人来干涉，他会清楚的划清界限、并且与所有人保持着最『舒适』的疏远。曾经只一味想着自己的火神并不懂得这些，只是觉得男人走远了、自己被抛下了，可事实上冰室只不过就是这样的个性罢了。而任性的结果是自己被寂寞所中伤、被不安所侵蚀；其实只要坦然的接受这一切、接受冰室这些古怪又有些残酷的地方，一切就都不会变的那么复杂，男人也一定会如愿的回到自己的身旁。  
闻言、循声低下了脑袋的『兄长』忍不住轻笑出了声，一句『你果然长大了』让火神不禁热了脸颊，可同时、也难掩落寞的垂下了眼帘。因为我不想被辰也讨厌，自然也不想去做会让你感到不快的事；说完，好不容易被抚平的心再一次被暧昧的刺痛感所唤醒；当一个人想要与另一个制造『羁绊』、就不得不学会忍受寂寞与孤独，而也正是这份寂寥让埋藏在心底的爱意变得越来越饥渴、越来越真实。见自己突然陷入了沉默，怔怔杵在原地许久的冰室始终没有说话，直到火神难掩失落的叹了口气、这才挪动起了脚步的『义兄』再一次来到自己的跟前，缓缓蹲下了自己那高大的身体，紧接着、纤长的手指撩拨起了自己额前的碎发，肌理的轻触与呼吸的交叠令心脏不受控制的乱了节拍、猛烈的撞击着发热的心口，一下、又一下，直至整个身体被从发梢传来的烟草味所包裹，聚集在下腹的热度迫使火神不由自主的攥紧了拳头。  
「谢谢你，大我。无论是你在我身上花费的时间、心血、还是精力……都注定你是我一生中最重要的人，比任何人都重要。」  
「…………」

既然你把我看得那么重要，那你愿不愿意爱我呢？愿不愿意让我亲吻你呢？愿不愿意让我将你拥入怀抱之中呢？  
火神已经分辨不清自己究竟是被什么冲昏了头脑、又是怎么会浑浑噩噩的回到自己那间冷清的房间的。只不过在那一晚，火神做了一个危险的梦、危险又无比甜蜜的梦；梦到自己与没有血缘关系的『兄长』赤裸着身体、痴缠着彼此，他在自己的身下喘息，两人的身体紧紧的结合在一起。明明心里知道这一切都不是真实的、都是虚妄的，然而火神却心甘情愿的沉溺在不切实际的梦境之中，贪婪的吸吮着男人的每一寸肌肤，恣意的在他那纤瘦单薄的身体内放肆的冲撞着。  
「不行……再这么下去我真的会变成变态的……啊啊啊……！」  
将沾有精斑内裤丢进了翻腾的洗衣机内，无法抑制的羞耻感化为灼人的热度，慢慢从脖颈蔓延上了耳廓。发生了这样的事，火神不知道自己该拿什么脸再前往那间老旧又脏乱的公寓、更不知道该用什么样的理由去见毫不知情的冰室。自己总有一天会遭报应的；火神从来没有将冰室幻想成女人，然而在潜意识里自己的确希望能够拥抱男人的身体、又与他深深的结合在一起，或许这份意识本身就是没有任何缘由的，即便没有爱情、本能也渴望着亲密无间的拥抱，梦也好、颤抖不已的手指也罢，随着两人之间的距离变得越发亲近，名为冲动的『野兽』更为频繁的冲撞起了由理智筑起的囚笼，动摇着火神的决心、煽动着危险的官能。  
「还好最近一阵子没法去辰也那，不然天晓得下次碰面的时候我会做出什么事来……」  
「『嗡嗡——』」  
就在自己像是自暴自弃的沉浸在不入流的幻想中时，被搁在一旁的手机突然震动了起来，而屏幕的中央闪动的是黑子的名字。出于条件反射、立刻接起了电话的火神踉踉跄跄走出了浴室，顺手关上了身后的房门。  
「怎么了，黑子？这时候打电话过来，有什么事么。」  
「火神君，我和降旗君约好一起去T大的图书馆学习，想问问你要不要一起。……」  
当『T大』这两个字眼传入耳中的刹那，下意识弓起了背脊的火神再次因罪恶感的折磨而扶上了脑袋。虽说今天是双休日、也不用去见辰也，但万一呢……万一撞见的话，又该拿什么表情去面对他呢……就在自己对着空白的墙壁犹豫不决的时候，电话另一头的黑子就好像催促一般又一次呼唤了一声自己的名字，而犹豫再三过后，最终还是按捺不住期盼的火神便答应了男人的邀请，就这么匆匆的理好了背包、坐上了前往T大的电车。一站、两站……想要在人来人往的人流中遇到朝思暮想的人并不容易，可遇到了又能怎样么？自己能做的也只不过是以『弟弟』的身份陪伴在男人的身旁罢了，除此之外根本什么都做不了。  
「诶？没想到火神你真的来了啊，黑子一开始和我说的时候我还不相信呢。」  
一边跟着从地图获得的情报，一边顺着亲切的保洁人员所指的方向总算找到了坐落在校园角落的图书馆；原本还想到别处转转的火神因为黑子的再三催促而不得不赶往图书馆，就在自己气喘吁吁的来到入口时，黑子与降旗早已在门外等候多时。降旗与自己还有黑子是同辈，三人虽然不是同班同学、却都是篮球部的朋友，自从WC结束之后便同时隐退、专心备考，只不过相比起个性古怪的黑子，胆小又有些懦弱的降旗就要显得普通和简单多了。  
「因为我听黑子说火神你不是经常翘补习班吗？我还以为你已经放弃考大学这件事了呢，大家都很担心你哦。」  
「哈啊？！黑子你胡说八道些什么呢，我明明很用功好吗？连班导都夸我成绩进步很快，少说那些引人误会的话啦！」  
「我只是在陈述事实而已，又没有说谎，难道我说错了吗？」  
「唔……！」  
不以为然的口吻更像是一种调侃，心思敏锐的黑子不可能察觉不到自己态度背后的异样；一切都与『冰室辰也』有关，无论是翘课的事也好、又或是成绩的进步也罢，黑子虽然与冰室只有过非常浅薄的一面之缘，但只需要见一面、很多问题大家就已经心知肚明，而不道破这一切便是黑子对自己最大的包容。  
「不过时间真的是过得好快啊……还有一个月就要考试了，感觉时间根本就不够用。」  
一边抓挠着脑袋、一边焦虑的皱着眉头；为了能够出声探讨作业上遇到的问题，三人并没有上楼去馆内复习，而是选择在一楼的咖啡厅一起念书，而之所以会选择T大的图书馆是因为黑子想要借读的两本小说就只有在这里才有，趁着男人上楼去借书的时候、从背包中拿出了作业的降旗忍不住在自己的面前如是抱怨道，然而男人的课本上却密密麻麻的书写着各种各样的公式和记号，这不禁让火神感到有些自惭形秽、迟迟不敢打开自己的课本。  
「火神你的志愿是在哪里？难道和黑子一样是K大吗？念文科？」  
「我哪考得上K大。只要是大学就行了，毕竟我的志愿本来就不是念书，之所以会勉强自己考大学只是为了应付我家老爸而已，所以随便哪所大学都行，我不是很在乎。」  
两三年过去了、学校里有不少亲近的同学都知道自己以厨师的目标默默在努力，虽然刚开始有不少人对自己的决定感到非常吃惊，可自从见识过火神的手艺过后、许多人都开始对自己的未来心怀起了期待，甚至还有不少怂恿自己尽快开店的，这既让火神感到欣慰、也为能够拥有这样一群朋友而感到无比的庆幸。  
「等进了大学后我就准备开始找打工的地方，希望到时候课时不会排的很满吧。我这人还挺懒的，像那种早上忙着课业、晚上还要打工到很晚的生活估计坚持不了太久。」  
「说的也是，毕竟完全没有自由的时间了，你家又只有父亲一个人，感觉会很辛苦的样子……」  
「…………」  
常年出差的父亲完全有能力照顾好自己，只不过若是没有了可支配的自由时间、自己与冰室恐怕很难有见面的机会。冰室在新宿的夜场打工，据说是一家酒吧，起初是担任普通的服务生，可之后因为得到了店长的赏识而被调到吧台工作、甚至顺势跟着店长学起了调酒，帅气的外貌与俊俏的脸蛋深受客人的欢迎。  
（没想到在实验室里学到的东西竟然能够在打工的地方派上用场。）  
某一天遵循约定前往男人家中做饭的时候，玄关口堆满了各式各样的酒瓶，大多都是一些不曾见过的洋酒，吓得火神不知道该在哪里落脚、只能扶着两侧的墙壁、狼狈的抬着单腿，滑稽的模样惹得冰室不禁捧腹大笑。  
（说是学到的东西其实也只不过是按照配方将不同的酒混起来罢了，但是感觉要比学校里教的那些有意思多了……大我你觉得呢？）  
（我哪知道啊，我让你调一杯酒给我尝尝你怎么都不答应，突然问我这样的问题，我怎么答得上来。）  
冰室很聪明，即便是刚上手才接触不久的调酒、才短短几个月的时间，就已经得心应手，就连从业多年的店长都对冰室的手艺赞赏不已，说他有着极高的『悟性与天赋』，可面对这样的褒奖、冰室总是用几句暧昧的谦逊敷衍了过去，并没有放在心上。听着自己的抗议，正用毛巾擦拭着头发的冰室苦笑着探出了右手；只见男人微微曲起了手指、轻轻的弹了一记自己的额头，一句『等你到了二十岁再说』使得火神闷闷不乐的鼓起了嘴，稚气的举动惹得眼前的『兄长』再次哑然失笑起来。  
（到时候你来我店里，我请你一杯，顺便把你介绍给大家认识下。因为我时常提起你，大家都很想见见你呢。）  
（真的？！那就这么说定了，就成人礼之后、说好了啊！）  
距离兑现诺言还剩下一年多的时间，坦白说火神等不了那么久、自己恨不得一觉醒来自己就已经成为二十岁的大人，是不是等到那个时候、等到自己能够与男人把酒言欢的时候，这份潜藏在心底的爱意就不需要像现在这般小心翼翼、不需要再这么战战兢兢了呢？想到这，下意识晃了晃脑袋的火神感到一阵口干舌燥，而就在自己想要起身去买点喝的时候，身穿白色毛衣的黑子两手空空的迎面朝自己的方向走来，端正的脸庞上写满了失落，这还是火神第一次看到男人如此沮丧的表情，不免有些手足无措。  
「哟……黑子……怎么，书没借到么？被别人抢先了？」  
「嗯……说是一小时前被人借走了，早知道就提前在网上预定了，都怪我，没把事情想周到。」  
音落、长叹了一口气的黑子重重的垮下了肩膀，湛蓝的眼瞳就好像被蒙上了一层薄雾似的，不再像平时那般炯炯有神、取而代之的是所有人都不曾见过的黯然，这不禁让火神对那两本神秘的书册产生了好奇，然而这样的念头也只不过是一时兴起罢了。为了让黑子重新振作起精神，一把拦过男人肩膀的火神重重的拍了拍对方的肩膀，一声『走，请你喝奶昔』使得黑子缓缓循声抬起了脑袋，随即站直了身子，提了提肩上的背带。  
「没想到我也沦落到需要火神君来安慰我了，实在太不像样了，看来得好好反省一下。」  
「你这话是什么意思啊喂！……」  
朋友之间的嬉闹也好、斗嘴也罢，这种轻松快乐的感觉与和冰室在一起时的安心是不同的。与冰室在一起的时候，自己总是很紧张、总是很小心；生怕自己无意中做了让男人讨厌的事，生怕自己的一个不留意又一次误闯进了男人的『禁区』。当一个人陷入恋情的时候，会止不住胡思乱想、又容易冲动得做些蠢事、说着外人听不懂的傻话，火神便是这样一个无可救药的男人，被夹在『爱』与『情』的缝隙之间，向左没有出路、向右亦找不到出口，只能一点点沦陷、越是挣扎就陷得越深。  
「给，奶昔，拿好了。」  
花了十五分钟的时间走回车站、将约定好的『慰问品』交到了黑子的手中。一声『谢谢』过后，心情似乎总算有些好转的黑子将吸管含入了口中，糖分的甜腻口感化为满足逐渐浮上了男人的脸颊，露骨的变化令火神忍不住在心底暗暗偷笑起来，随即将剩下的两杯热饮放进了纸袋中，穿过了长长的列队、走出了拥挤的快餐店。在回去的路上，两人说着有关社团的事、还有考试的事；一心以成为教师为目标的黑子从未在任何人面前抱怨过迎考的压力，然而他也并未像那些『尖子生』那般势在必得。男人很努力，他花费了很多的时间去学习、去观察、去思考，最终他选择了K大作为他的第一志愿，并默默的为之努力。  
「总感觉有些寂寞呢……高中毕业后大家就都各奔东西了，稍微有些不舍。」  
在等待信号变色的时候，仰头长吁了一口气的黑子在短暂的沉默过后不禁如是感慨道。略带沙哑的嗓音很快引起了火神的注意，自己并没有出声、而是如附和一般努了努嘴，就这么静静的看着黑子再次启唇，沉重的话题却是每个人都不得不面对的事实。  
「无论是火神君也好、还是降旗君也好，大家都是好人，如果可以的话今后也想继续和大家做朋友。可或许这种想法本身就是傲慢的吧，毕竟天下没有不散的宴席，所谓的『人生』本来就是由许许多多的『过客』组成的，至于有多少人愿意在你的生活停留、又是否会永远的留下，这原本就是自己能做主的事。……这真的很残酷。」  
「……啊啊，是啊。但每个人一定都会有愿意为他而留下的存在的，所以你也不必那么悲观啦。东京说大很大、说小也很小，电车几站路的事，说见面还是能见面的，打起精神来吧！」  
就在自己用手轻拍上男人的背脊时，拥挤在一起的人流随着信号灯的变化而向着马路的另一端涌动。不得已，只能匆匆迈出了脚步的火神抢先了一步、走在了黑子的前头；或许是因为身形高大的关系，自己所看到的风景总是和一般人有些不同，而目光总是下意识的寻找着什么，寻找着任何与冰室相关的蛛丝马迹、寻找着男人那单薄却又挺拔的身影。然而就在火神转身想要确认黑子所处的位置时，一个人影忽然映入了自己的余光：那令自己无时无刻不在牵挂的男人就站在十字路口的东侧。他穿着深色的夹克、低头摆弄着手机；不知是否是因为暂时停了打工的关系，脸上的气色比前几日要来得精神了一些，高挑的身型屹立在人群中显得格外扎眼。  
「没想到真的遇到了……感觉就好像做梦一样……」  
察觉到心脏正随着急促的呼吸越跳越快，就连喉咙底部都因难以抑制的情绪而微微收缩起来；火神并不是什么浪漫主义者，然而在茫茫人海里、自己亦能如愿的遇到内心思念的人，这若不是命运、那又该被称之为什么呢？就连黑子的存在都完全被抛在了脑后，可正当火神想要逆着人流回到马路的另一端时，忽然抬起了脑袋的『兄长』却将目光投向了截然不同的方向，而在男人视线尽头的、是一位穿着白色连衣裙的女性。她盘着栗色的长发、露出了纤长的脖颈；因为距离的关系火神看不清她的容貌，然而当两人的距离变得越来越近、这位不知名的女性一边嬉笑着、一边将纤细的胳臂缠绕上了冰室的右臂，在这一刻，所有的时间就像是停止了流动一般，过于突然的现实宛如一把锋利的剑、直直的刺入自己的胸膛，杀死了所有最美好的念想。  
「火神君……？火神君，再不走信号灯就要变了……火神君？！」  
撕心裂肺的痛，那宛如将整颗心徒手硬生生撕裂般的痛楚随着流淌的血液蔓延至了身体的每一个角落，火神甚至听不到人群的喧闹、听不懂汽车的鸣笛；听不到黑子的叫唤、听不到自己心跳的声音。在这一刻，火神觉得自己仿佛被眼前的那一幕无情的『杀死』了，自己对男人所有的情感、所有的思念、所有的回忆都在他们彼此依偎的那个瞬间被扼杀了，剩下的就只有一切被掏空的空虚，以及没有尽头的迷惘。这一定是报应吧；背叛男人对自己『信任』的报应，背叛这份兄弟情的报应……如果自己没有喜欢上冰室的话，没有对他动情的话……无论是这肝胆俱裂的疼痛，还是溢出眼眶的泪水，维系着你我的羁绊是不是就不会这么脆弱、不会如此狼狈了呢。  
「……我没事……我没事。真的……」  
没有擦拭泪水的余裕，更何况火神根本不想抹去看似不争气的眼泪。自己是值得哭泣的；这几年来的感情、对男人所倾注的心意，然而所谓的『爱情』就是这样，人与人之间并不是付出就一定会获得回报，正如黑子所说的那样：所谓的『人生』本来就是由许许多多的『过客』组成的，至于有多少人愿意在你的生活停留、又是否会永远的留下，这并不是自己可以做主的事。只不过我愿意为了你留下、为了你愿意守候，而我却不是那个让你苦苦等待的人，即便我值得你的所有。  
「我只是有点累了。……就只是这样而已。」  
「火神君……」


	5. chapter 4

咖啡飘散在屋内的香味拂过鼻尖，却只剩下无穷无尽的苦涩陪伴着千疮百孔的身心渐渐带领自己入眠；火神甚至都记不清自己是如何面无表情的和黑子回到了图书馆、又是怎么浑浑噩噩的迎着夕阳回到了空无一人的家中。所谓的『行尸走肉』不外乎如此、脑海里闪现的就只有不知名的女性搂挽上冰室臂膀的画面，以及种种无法得到证实的猜想，宛如一把生锈了的钝刀、无情且残酷的试图割裂自己的心脏。  
就连『失恋』都谈不上的念想，在这一刻全部都断了。  
当火神再一次清楚的认识到这一『事实』，时间已经来到了第二天的凌晨五点。毫无征兆的从睡梦中醒来，才发现自己就连衣服都没换；不知出于什么目的而泡制的咖啡早就失去了原有的热度，而待到火神从凌乱的床铺上缓缓支起身，放在枕边的手机显示着有三条未读信息，全都是来自黑子的慰问与关切，而那个男人此时此刻又身处在哪里、又和谁在一起做着什么样的事，火神不敢多想，自己更没有那样的资格去多想。从一开始自己的『恋爱』就只是一个人的自相情愿罢了，就算可悲也怨不得任何人，可又无法说出『早知如此就不该喜欢上他』这样自私的话来，最终只能将一切归咎于『报应』的火神再度将昏沉的脑袋埋进了松软的枕芯里，任由温热的眼泪溢出酸涩的眼眶。  
「火神君！抱歉，电车临时故障了，真不好意思，让你等了那么久……」  
再次不得不疏远的关系斩断了维系着两人之间的最后一架桥梁，只不过这一次、主动的人并非是冰室，而是火神。原本那些温馨又怀念的一幕幕在顷刻间都如尘埃般消逝了，火神不再主动与冰室联络、更找不到再登门打扰他的借口；途中冰室偶尔也有主动发来短信，用着客套又熟络的口气询问自己是否要聚一聚，可即便内心的动摇有多强烈、火神还是以学业为借口委婉的拒绝了男人的邀请，三番两次之后、一向敏锐的冰室似乎也察觉到了什么，就像是怄气一般、从此失去了联络。  
「没事，我也正好迟到了一会，五分钟前刚到的。」  
冲刺迎考、专注学业；一路破关斩将终于如愿以偿的拿到了志愿校的录取通知书，而在毕业典礼那天，火神迎来了人生第一段『恋情』；当还不及自己肩头高的女生羞红着脸、畏畏缩缩的对自己说着『我喜欢你』的时候，顿时失去了方寸的火神就这么在朋友的怂恿下稀里糊涂的接受了对方的『告白』，成为了他人的『男友』。  
看着身穿淡蓝色连衣裙的同龄女性微笑着依偎在自己的身旁，结实的右臂就像是被本能牵引着一般、拥搂上了对方那瘦弱的肩膀，柔软的触感与香甜的气味迫使大脑情不自禁的恍惚了起来，让心口如融化一般开始温暖、仿佛沐浴在春天的阳光下，使得心情也随之渐渐变得明朗。  
从两人开始交往以来时间也已经过去半年多的时间了。火神在恋爱方面依旧非常稚嫩，甚至还有些迟钝；自己并不是那种细心周到又很有奉献精神的人。除了上课之外、火神还有没有完成的目标和梦想急着去实现，大部分的课余时间和精力都花在了打工与修行上，因此像现在这样与恋人亲昵的走在车水马龙的街道上谈天说笑，无论是对自己还是对对方来说、都是极为奢侈的『犒劳』。  
「对了，马上就要暑假了，火神君有什么想去的地方吗？我们一起去附近逛逛吧。」  
当娇小可爱的恋人用着娇嗔的口吻、一边仰着脑袋，一边如是向自己征询道时，低头思索了一会的火神几乎反射性的咕哝了一句『我得确认下打工的时间』，下意识的回话令臂弯中的女孩难掩落寞的垂下了视线，闷闷不乐的嘟着粉嫩的双唇，萦绕在两人间的气氛也顿时变得尴尬起来。  
「不过三天的时间应该是可以的，明天我去问问经理能不能调班。」  
「嗯……！」  
她是个好女孩。  
当身旁的恋人用着无奈的神情低头向自己妥协时，火神的心里腾升起一股强烈的罪恶感，驱使着臂膀将她的身体搂的更紧。自己是个任性的人；虽然两人是恋爱的关系、可更多的时候火神却只想着自己的事：自己的决心、自己的梦想、自己那幼稚又烂漫的约定……直到现在火神还是会想起冰室的事，想要彻底忘记那个男人的存在亦是不可能的事了。每一次在亲吻恋人的时候，每一次拥抱甚至做爱的时候，热情冷却过后第一个浮上脑海的一定是那个男人的容颜。他总是坐在自己记忆的角落、静静的抽着烟；偶尔会转头望向自己、笑着说着无声的话，又时常会像是责怪自己那样，微微的蹙着眉间。  
冰室的『出现』让火神意识到自己其实与男人并没有什么差别，自己或许是个更加差劲且残忍的人。自己真的爱着身旁那位全心全意爱着自己的女孩吗？火神非常喜欢她，也认为她很可爱，也会产生生理上的欲求，但这样的状态与深深迷恋着冰室时的『自己』是截然不同的。火神想要呵护她，想要保护她，也想要认真温柔的对待她；而自己对冰室的情感却是不求回报的付出、不计后果的守候、乃至于连自己都不惜伤害的成全。被人爱着的感觉是轻松的、舒适的、美好的，可爱慕一个人的感受却是焦灼的、矛盾的、胆怯的。对恋人的那份珍惜与愧疚掺杂在了一起不断在火神的内心深处翻腾着，化为各种各样不同的声音、拷问着自己的内心：曾经，自己对冰室的那份依赖与爱慕，对男人而言，是不是也是一种煎熬呢？如果他真的知道自己内心所有的声音的话……对正与某个人恋爱的他而言，何尝不是一种伤害呢？  
「晚上好！今天也请大家多多指教！」  
不管怎么样，自己对男人的『不告而别』早已切断了两人这段孽缘的所有退路，冰室一定察觉到了所有的蹊跷，但他并没有选择道破、一定有着他的理由。或许男人真正生气的是自己对他有所隐瞒，又或许他正在等着自己一脸愧疚的登门道歉，但火神绝不可能这么做，自己并不想看到男人的脸、男人的眼神，更没有勇气去面对对方的指责与非难，也说不出那句俗套的告白。  
当火神换上了雪白的制服走进厨房的时候，早已蓄势待发的主厨袖着双臂、用着苛刻又有些冷漠的眼神上下审视了自己一番，迫使火神下意识的绷紧了神经、挺直了腰杆。在升入大学之后，火神先后面试了好几家西餐馆，最终选择了这家『La Vita』的意大利餐馆，从一名普通的切配员开始做起、进一步学习有关料理和经营方面的知识。  
名为长谷川的主厨是一名年近50岁的专业厨师，同时也是一位美食家，曾多次在知名的美食杂志上刊载过文章、也同时接受过不少权威媒体的专访，是个对自己的事业有着近乎洁癖的极高追求以及严格要求的『怪人』。在确认所有人的着装都没有问题之后，长谷川便正式宣布开店；然而就在火神随着其他几位前辈回到厨房的时候，有些微胖的总厨突然在背后叫住了自己的名字，肃穆的表情难免让火神感到有些紧张。  
「火神，你过来一下，我有话要和你说。」  
「喔喔……！好的！」  
火神自己会做料理这件事对店里的同事而言并不是什么秘密，在人手不够的时候、自己也会顶替前辈的位置，做一些简单的前菜，娴熟的手艺与良好的悟性最先得到了副主厨的认可，也因此传到了长谷川的耳中。  
「是关于你想正式成为学徒的事。我听副主厨说了，你的梦想是成为厨师，所以才会来这里打工，是这么回事吧？」  
低沉又有些嘶哑的嗓音回荡在空无一人的更衣室内，使得眼前这位怀着匠心精神的职业料理人看起来更加伟岸。听着对方如是开门见山的质问道，默默点了点头的火神微微欠了欠身，一声『这是我儿时的梦想』令心口不由自主的抽搐了一下，隐隐的疼痛迫使火神深吸了一口气，随即再一次挺直了背脊。  
「为了实现这个梦想我做了很多努力，其中也包括说服我的家人……我一直很敬仰主厨您的手艺，所以希望您能够收我做您的学徒，从基本开始学起，我一定会努力的！」  
「……坦白说你顶班做的那几次前菜我尝过，味道不错、对食材的理解和处理也很到位，还是比较有悟性的。硬要说有什么不足的话……大概是『个性』吧。」  
「……『个性』……？」  
微妙的形容使得火神难掩困惑的歪了歪脑袋，而面前的主厨似乎被自己这一稚气的举动逗笑了、微微上扬的嘴角令他那张总是刻板的脸看起来随和了不少，就连总是低沉的嗓音也比往日要变得明亮了一些。  
「烹饪是需要想象力的。什么样的食材可以进行怎么样的处理与搭配，能够对味蕾造成什么样的刺激、形成什么样的口感，这是料理人一辈子都需要钻研的学问，就和艺术家画画一样。而这一点虽然靠后期的努力和经验可以弥补，但同样需要一定的天赋来克服创造的瓶颈期，目前我还没有在你身上看到天赋的闪光点。」  
中肯、客观、可同时又有些残酷的评语让火神不禁感到内心一沉；当听到长谷川主动提起学徒的事的时候，说不高兴那是不可能的，自己对此抱有多强的期待、光看平日里自己对工作的认真与勤奋就不难理解，然而对方却突然在自己的面前树立起了一座名为『天赋』的高墙，这不禁让火神感到有些不知所措，只能怔怔的站在原地、六神无主的看着面前的长谷川。  
「怎么样？听到我这么说，是不是退缩了？」  
「……不会。我对自己的不足和缺点非常明白，如果就因为这些理由就退缩的话，我就不会站在这里了。」  
见自己如是斩钉截铁的回答道，默默点了点头的主厨终于松开了背在背后的双手、轻轻拍了拍自己的双肩。你还年轻，现在的年轻人大多都是半吊子、我希望你不要和他们一样；音落，朝着大门方向走出的主厨先是叫来了正忙着做准备的副主厨，两人就这么在火神的面前交头接耳的说了些什么，又频频转头向着自己的方向投来刺人的目光，最终又在火神的目送下离开了更衣室、留下了一句振奋人心的『祝福』，令自己难掩激动的握起了双拳。  
「加油，年轻人。从今天开始你就在我手下干活，如果你能坚持半年，我会正式收你做我的学徒，把我的手艺全部教给你。」  
「……是！我一定会努力的！非常感谢您！」

自己距离梦想更近了一步，但与那个共同编织了这一梦想的男人却还是那么的遥远。当火神将这一好消息迫不及待的告诉自己的恋人时，电话另一头的女性同样欣喜万分的嬉笑着，可在挂断电话之前、她却忽然用着有些犹豫的声音，询问着『那接下来是不是会更忙了』，让火神一时不知该如何回答是好。  
忙碌是一定的，而自己也喜欢这样拼命又忙碌的自己；大学也好、恋爱也罢，对于正在追逐着梦想的火神而言就只不过是一种『调剂』，在累的时候能够有一双手温柔的接纳自己、有一个可以转移精力的话题，而『成为厨师』的梦……自己为什么还如此毅然的为之拘泥呢？当挂断电话之后，仰头望着星空的火神不自觉的停下了脚步。说白了，就算见不到了、想不起了，一些东西也早就成为一种无法抗拒的『惯性』遗留在身体里，融进了血肉的每个部分，渗透进了每一个微小的细胞。  
「我回来了。……老爸？你怎么在家？」  
拖着疲惫的步伐回到了冷清的公寓中，在推开门的刹那、摆放在门口的皮鞋令火神忍不住一惊，而身穿衬衣的父亲正屹立在客厅内，仰头喝着从冰箱中取出的牛奶、脸上同样写满了疲惫。  
「新的项目结束了，实在没有体力去第二摊，就一个人先回来了。」  
说完，放下了牛奶罐的父亲面无表情的上下打量了自己一番，一声『又去打工了么』换来的是自己无声的默认，就这么不以为然的撇了撇嘴，将肩上的背包随手扔在了沙发上。  
「大学的课业怎么样？不要因为总是打工而耽误了学业无法毕业，你的本职工作还是学生，学习才是最主要的。」  
「我有在好好学啦！真是……难得回次家还那么啰嗦，真受不了……」  
考入大学与逼迫父亲兑现承诺的第一步，同时也是证明自己决心的第一步。在拿到录取通知书的那一刻，火神最先感受到的并不是皇天不负有心人的喜悦，取而代之的是向父亲立下『宣言』的迫切。只要自己顺利考上大学，那个刻板又顽固的老头应该就无话可说了；天真的念头虽然确实得到了部分的验证，父亲也的确不再对自己的决定过多干涉，但在他的内心深处，对于自己励志成为厨师这件事其实仍然无法认同，火神非常明白这点，可并没有打算因此而妥协。  
不顾父亲的啰嗦、转身走进厨房的火神将装满了垃圾的垃圾袋从箱子中取了出来。自从开始打工之后，火神便很少在家做饭了，家里的生活气息比起往日变得更为稀少、足足可以装满一升的垃圾桶内就只有几个零散的包装盒，这不禁让火神感到有些感慨、从而默默的在内心深处叹了口气。  
「我去丢个垃圾，明天晚上你在家吗。」  
听着自己如是询问道，正忙着解开领带的父亲毫不犹豫了回应了一声『不在』，意料之中的答案并没有在火神的心中激起太大的涟漪，就这么若无其事的提着空落落的垃圾袋、朝着玄关的方向走去，用力推开了沉重的大门。  
「那我顺便下楼去便利店买点吃的吧，就当是明天的早饭……」  
「『嘭！』」  
后脚还没来得及跟随前脚跨出家门，一声震耳的声响便如一把铁锤、重重的敲击在了自己的心口上，迫使火神猛地竖起了耳朵，循声转过了脑袋。只见一位身形高挑的女性急急忙忙的提着黑色的背包向着楼梯的方向小跑而去：那是冰室的母亲。她盘着有些松散的黑发，神情既紧张又焦虑，额头上满是汗珠；这还是火神第一次看到她如此焦急的模样，印象中冰室的母亲总是温文尔雅、端庄大方，然而此时的她却面色惨白神色惊恐，令屹立在门前目的了这一切的火神萌生了一股不祥的预感。  
「伯母……？这么晚了，你急急忙忙是要去哪？需要帮忙吗？」  
「啊……大我……」  
就在对方低着头快步从自己的家门前经过的时候，难掩不安的火神还是低声喊住了她的脚步，摇摆不定的眼神与轻颤的嘴唇将内心的惊慌暴露的一览无遗，就连正在家中的父亲也关切的走出了家门，询问起了情况。可当火神一脸担忧的轻抚上对方那有些孱弱的背脊时，突然掩面抽泣起来的女性紧紧的耸着双肩，用着仿佛只有她自己能够听到的声音、诉说着求救的『信号』，令火神的大脑在刹那间陷入了一片空白。  
「刚才医院打来电话，说辰也他在打工的店里昏倒了……！我得赶紧赶过去……」  
「……辰也？」

消毒水的气味勾起了儿时最模糊的那段记忆，母亲那嘤嘤抽泣的哭声、以及父亲那高大却无言的背影。火神并不是那种体弱多病的孩子，可即便自己的身体比一般同龄人强壮一些、却也抵御不了病毒的入侵；一场突如其来的肺炎使得原本完整的家庭开始出现了不可弥补的裂痕：无止境的争吵，刻薄又尖酸的苛责和埋怨……在推开病房的房门那一刹那，面色苍白的冰室正静静的卧躺在洁白的病床上，夜风透过窗户的缝隙、吹起了半透明的窗纱。急促的呼吸，慌乱的心跳；仿佛有着一双大手死死的拽着自己的脚踝向下坠落的失重感令屹立在门外的火神感到一阵恍惚，直到同病房的其他病人纷纷循声朝着自己的方向投来了刺人的目光，这才回过神的火神摇摇晃晃的弯下了高大的腰背，一边强忍着蔓延上背脊的热度、朝着病床的方向一步步走去。  
「辰也……」  
「…………」

如果说自己与现任女友的这段恋情只是希望自己能够尽快从那段不堪的『初恋』中振作起来，那这种欲盖弥彰的作法非但应该受到谴责、更悲惨的是这样笨拙且卑劣的方法根本没有起到它应有的作用。所有的一切在又一次见到男人的那张容颜开始再次回到了起点，时间仿佛在刹那间回溯到了十多年前；两人相遇的那一天、第一次称兄道弟的那一天……看着吊挂在一旁的液体随着透明的管道缓缓注入冰室那只细长的右手时，忽然看到心口一阵紧缩的火神用余光撇了一眼一脸焦急的中年女性。那张与正熟睡的男人近乎神似的容貌因无法掩盖的担忧显得既憔悴、又迷茫；就好像随时随地都会因情绪的失控而崩溃大哭似的，可她依旧坚持着每一个母亲都拥有的慈爱，用纤长的手指轻轻梳弄着冰室的黑发，温柔的声线丝毫没有了平日的严苛。  
「这孩子怎么瘦了那么多……为什么会变成这样呢……」  
「…………」  
当自己从冰室的母亲口中得知男人因为突然昏倒在打工的店内而被送去医院的那一刹那，火神没有给自己任何思考与犹豫的时间，就这么跟随着男人母亲的步伐、奔跑着冲下了楼梯，坐上了驶向医院的出租车。路上，数次哽咽的长辈和火神提起了不少有关冰室的事；有一些是火神知道的，又有一些是自己从未听任何人提起过的，包括男人决定搬出去独住时的争吵，以及他光顾着打工、怠慢学业的反常。在自己与男人彻底疏远的那段时光了，不曾有过的『变化』在冰室的内心深处萌芽着、生长着，并以匪夷所思的速度一步步将他彻底吞噬，曾经那个让父母亲骄傲、放心又引以为傲的『冰室辰也』已经不复存在了，取而代之的是一个叛逆、冷漠、又固执的陌生人。说道这，再也控制不住情绪的『长辈』低头用指尖抹去了从眼角溢出的泪水，而目睹了这一切的火神却如同一块僵硬的石头，自己说不上一句话、就连一句敷衍的宽慰亦都说不上来。  
「是过度疲劳以及睡眠不足导致的，可能是平日里太过操劳了吧。您的儿子只需要好好静养一段时间很快就能恢复健康了，除此之外饮食方面也需要注意均衡营养、改善一下作息习惯，千万不能再像现在这样过度消耗自己的身体了。」  
亲切的主治医生一边安抚着冰室母亲的情绪，一边贴心的奉上了几句中规中矩的建议，随即便离开了拥挤的病房、而始终无法安心的中年女性踏着有些凌乱的碎步跟上了前去，留下火神一个人留守在病床边，目不转睛的看着正在昏睡的『儿时玩伴』。  
比起两人最后一次见面，冰室真的瘦了很多；不仅仅是身体变单薄了，就连脸颊两侧都因消瘦而凹陷了下去，回想起医生提到的那句『注意均衡营养』，下意识倒吸了一口气的火神轻轻托起了男人的右臂、微微卷起了病号服的袖管，凸起的骨头在灯光的映照下显得格外的刺眼，也让火神近乎本能的埋怨起了自己、埋怨起自己为什么当初要选择逃开，为什么要丢下这样的冰室不管。  
这种程度的『伤害』对谁都没有好处。  
说不上报复、更谈不上什么赎罪；  
眼前的冰室在火神的眼神就像是一个自暴自弃、放任自己堕落的普通人。褪去了名为『义兄弟』的光环、眼前的男人就只不过是一个因为迷失在了被称为『人生』的迷宫里、而不慎跌倒的普通人罢了，只不过曾经的两人会分享那些不为人知的小秘密、会试着去揣摩那些被埋藏在心底最深处的小心机。但是火神却把男人推开了；就因为自己对他的这份爱意无法得到回应，便胆怯的、懦弱的、卑鄙的将冰室从自己的身边推开了。如今，那在自己眼中总是意气风发的『兄长』却以这样的姿态重新回到了自己的面前，这是报复吗？又或是向自己的宣战呢？用着这样极端的方式将自己全部的意识与情绪再次捆绑回他的身边，这究竟是『憎恨』、还是『爱情』，火神分不清楚，乱成一团的大脑早已无法去思考这些无聊的问题，唯独炙热的双手牢牢的紧握着男人那冰凉的手指，就好似忏悔一般、不由自主的将双唇贴上了无力的指尖。  
「唔……嗯……」  
几声好似呜咽的鼻音唤醒了混乱的思绪，迫使火神猛地循声抬起头来，心跳随着对方那微微紧蹙的眉头而再次加快了速度。冰室看起来很痛苦；就好像是在忍耐着什么一般、微微晃动的脑袋宛如是在挣扎，原本瘫软无力的四肢也随着头部的晃动而渐渐有了力道，仿佛在回应自己似的、轻轻的握上了自己的手掌。虽然男人并没有彻底醒来，可对于火神来说冰室重新恢复了知觉与意识已经是天大的好消息了；而正当火神强忍着内心的激动、准备起身按响求助铃的时候，卧躺在病床上的『兄长』竟缓缓睁开了双眸，涣散的眼神与苍白的唇色在刹那间击碎了自己内心最柔软的部分，悔恨与爱意溢出了名为『理智』的瓦墙，在心池中缓缓融合到了一起、令眼眶不由自主的发热起来。  
「……大我……？为什么你会在这里……」  
「辰也……对不起……真的对不起……」  
「…………」  
为什么你要道歉啊……傻瓜。  
当冰室用着虚弱的嗓音、苦笑着如是呢喃道时，这么久以来始终不曾遗忘的愧疚在瞬间便如火山喷发一般涌上了脑海，又化为咸涩的泪水从脸庞留下，无言的哭泣取代了太多太多的歉意，可同样已无法挽回什么，更填补不了凌驾在两人之间的那座断桥。  
其实我和你心里都非常明白，无论是人还是事、亦或是所倾注的感情，时间是无法带着这些本应珍贵的东西回到过去的，我们能做的就只有倔强的将错就错、继续前行罢了。  
火神不知道自己为什么会感到如此难过，更不明白为什么自己会哭的如此伤心；自己只是很后悔罢了，后悔喜欢上眼前这个将自己视为弟弟般珍贵的男人，更后悔以那样笨拙又残忍的方式不告而别。到头来，一直不断在伤害着别人的人，是我才对啊；就在火神如是默默在心中这般忏悔的时候，尚未从疲倦中清醒的冰室再度闭上了酸涩的双眸，一声『好累』让火神抬起了婆娑的双眸。  
「但心里总算感到踏实了……谢谢你，大我。」  
「……我不会再离开你了，辰也。这次……无论如何，我都不会再离开你了。」  
听起来更像是安慰的誓言换来的是男人的一声轻笑。不是揶揄、更不是讥讽，单纯的因为内心的喜悦而不经意流露的笑声是多么的珍贵，又是多么的沉重，或许只有火神自己才能够体会。闭上眼睛的冰室很快又陷入了沉睡，而当男人均匀的吞吐着呼吸、彻底坠入梦乡之后，用衣袖擦干了眼泪的火神依依不舍的松开了右手，随即离开了重新恢复了宁静的病房，前往问诊室，将冰室醒来的消息传达给了男人的母亲。  
（为了以防万一，还是进行一次全方位的体检比较好。）  
在医生的建议下，隔天便选择出院的冰室听从了母亲的意见，进行了一次全身体检；而在男人出院的那一天，火神特意向店长请了假、打算在家中为刚出院的冰室准备一顿丰盛的晚餐，最终却被告知冰室执意回自己租住的公寓，害的火神匆匆背着装满了食材的背包火急燎急的赶往了男人的住所，还惹来了对方的一阵调侃与嘲笑。  
「不过说真的，你的手艺又进步了不少，是在打工的地方学的？」  
手忙脚乱的在厨房大展身手的同时、火神与冰室近乎性急的聊着有关彼此之间那段空白的『过去』。备考的事，大学的事，以及自己为梦想踏出第一步的事……当冰室用着细长的筷子夹起自己为男人做的意面时，下意识吞咽了一口唾沫的火神喝着碗中的热汤，心不在焉的支吾了一声，继续低声开口道。  
「就前几天店里的主厨决定让我跟着他学做料理，虽然他的脾气有些古怪，可论手艺在业内也算是数一数二的名厨了，我想好好把握这次机会、自己也做了一些尝试……」  
「那很好啊，说明对方很赏识你，不是吗？热情和努力固然重要，可『机会』却是可遇不可求的。能够遇到发现你才华的人并不是一件简单的事，你是幸运的，大我，我为你感到高兴。」  
温柔的笑容，暖心的鼓舞……在冰室的面前，火神总觉得自己的时间永远停留在了儿时那段近乎形影不离的日子，自己永远都像个小孩、为男人给予自己的一切沾沾自喜，又像个幼稚的孩子一样、任性的试图独占冰室对自己的这份关心与关爱。……我会的，毕竟这是我一直以来的梦想，都走到这一步了我怎么可能轻易就放弃；音落，宛如壮胆一般将一大块牛肉塞进了口中的火神就这么在冰室的嬉笑声中咀嚼了起来，而目睹了一切的冰室似乎想到了什么，忽然转身从不远处的矮柜中取出了两瓶烈酒与两个水晶杯，重重的放在了餐桌的正中央，显得格外扎眼。  
「来！就当我庆祝我康复出院，陪我喝两杯吧？」  
眼看着红棕色的液体缓缓从倾斜的瓶身流入透明的水晶杯里，忽然感到胃部一阵灼伤的火神连连摇了摇头，一声声『我还没成年呢』换来的是男人满是不耐的表情，以及几声埋怨的苛责。  
「又不会有第三个人知道，这里就只有我们两个人而已，难道你以为我会去和伯父打小报告、趁机抓着把柄威胁你吗？」  
「怎么可能……！我是真没成年没法喝酒啦……而且一上来就是这么烈的酒，我明天还得去学校上课呢……」  
只是喝几杯而已，不会怎么样的，相信我。  
在冰室的煽动下，不禁开始动摇的火神犹豫不决的看着面前的水晶杯，既不想让冰室对自己失望、也不想去触碰法律的底线；而就在自己鼓起勇气想要推开被摆放在自己面前的杯子时，不知在何时来到自己身旁的冰室凑向了自己的耳朵，洗发精那特有的香味随着距离的拉近拂过鼻尖、击穿了心墙，使得大脑阵阵恍惚起来。  
「你不是一直想要喝我调制的鸡尾酒吗？就当是热身练习好了，如果连这点烈酒都喝不了的话，我调配的酒……可是很危险的哦？」  
「……知道了知道了，我喝就是了！」  
当右手在男人的怂恿下缓缓抓握上水晶杯的那一刹那，火神竟感到一阵口干舌燥、明明知道这样随波逐流是不对的，却还是无法拒绝冰室对自己的『要求』，就这么被牵着鼻子、闭着双眼，将散发着浓郁气味的烈酒缓缓送入了口中。烈酒滑过舌叶、留下无法言喻的苦涩，再度化为熊熊燃烧的烈火，肆意灼烧着食道与翻搅的胃袋。酒精的辛辣直窜上脑髓的瞬间令初尝烈酒的火神情不自禁的皱起了眉头，直到这股过于强烈的感觉一点点的褪去，这才重重放下了酒杯的火神强忍着不适、剧烈的呛咳起来，一声声『不行不行』让坐在一旁的冰室止不住人仰马翻，一边捂着上下起伏的小腹、一边将通红的脑袋埋入了自己的肩窝。  
「你还真一口气喝完了啊！我还没放冰块呢，不加冰的威士忌可是比马尿还要难喝啊。」  
「你不早说……！真的、嗓子疼，水……赶紧给我倒杯水……」  
第一次饮酒的体验实在称不上好，以至于火神始终都不明白为什么会有人沉迷于这样的东西；可当冰室将从冰箱里拿来的冰块小心翼翼的用工具削成方形、放入杯中时，原本辛辣的烈酒宛如被赋予了某种魔法似的，刺激晦涩的口感不见了、取而代之的是一股醇厚浓郁的甘甜，一点点在味蕾表面化开、拥入整个鼻腔，令原本紧绷的神经渐渐松懈了下来。  
「加了冰块之后就完全不一样了呢……好神奇啊。」  
视线随着慢慢上头的醉意开始变得飘忽不定，就连整个思绪也像是断了线似的、舌头也不再像平日里那般灵活、开始变得僵硬甚至木讷，唯独身体还是能够清晰的感受到男人的肩膀紧贴着自己的热度，令火神下意识的弓起了背脊，只为能够感受得更加清晰。  
「辰也在工作的时候一直喝酒吗？我看你一副游刃有余的样子……原来你酒量那么好啊。」  
「还行吧。刚开始也有喝吐过的时候，你不是也见过吗？」  
仅仅是一句简单的反问便让火神猛地从醉意中惊醒。冰室并没有看着自己，他依旧低着脑袋、默默的喝着杯中的威士忌；过长的前发依旧遮挡着半边脸颊，使人根本看不透男人都在想些什么，就连火神都不例外。他这是在埋怨自己吗？忍不住如是扪心自问，沉默让好不容易轻松下来的气氛再次变得凝重起来，眼看着用肩膀倚靠着自己的『兄长』一口一口喝着杯中的烈酒、轻轻叹了口气的火神不知从哪儿来的勇气，竟一把搂上了男人的肩膀。单薄的身体与纤瘦的双肩紧贴着自己的臂弯，光是这样、积压了这么多年的思绪便在瞬间变得澎湃起来，宛如阵阵浪涛席卷了整个身体、宣泄所有的不堪。  
「大我……？怎么了，这就已经喝醉了么？」  
「辰也，那个……真的很对不起。」  
昏沉的大脑根本无法好好整理此时此刻自己所经历的所有情绪，对男人的爱慕、对他的愧疚；以及那狭隘的嫉妒与幼稚的『逃亡』。简简单单的三个字象征着太多太多的意义，然而火神却不知道该如何传达给冰室；即便心里有着太多太多想说的话、太多太多想坦白的事，可到了嘴边终究还是化为了狼狈的歉意，这不禁让自己感到既焦虑、又烦躁。  
「其实我在无意中做了很多伤害你的事，因为我的软弱和自私……我一直都想和你好好道歉，但始终找不到合适的机会……」  
「……这点我们可以说是彼此彼此吧，我又何尝不是这样呢？」  
温热的掌心在脸上留下了滚烫的触感，就算心里明白这一定是酒精给身体带来的错觉，然而火神却还是如痴如醉的沉浸在这份不可求的热度里，感受着男人抚摸自己时所带来的安心。我才是那个自私的人，我一边享受着做『哥哥』的优越感、一边却又利用你的温柔，依赖着你对我的信任；说到这，缩回了手的冰室突然变了表情，男人的神情忽然阴沉了下来、微蹙的眉间看起来有些痛苦，就好像看见了什么令人厌恶的东西一样，鲜明的落差使得火神不由自主的紧张了起来。  
「我甚至曾经还想过到底该压榨你多久，才能触碰到你的底线……坦白说半年多前你突然没了联系，我挺意外的。倒并不是因为你不再主动联系我而感到意外，是因为我不明白自己到底做了什么触碰到了你的底线，到现在我都还没想明白。」  
「…………」  
男人的一番肺腑之言再一次解开了自己那永远不可能愈合的伤疤，任由鲜血从伤口低落、任由疼痛在体内蔓延，这份刻骨铭心的『爱恋』究竟何时才会到头？火神何尝没有恨过这样的冰室？只不过一想到这或许是男人允许自己留在他身边的唯一理由，自己又忍不住开始动摇了。即便是单方面的恋爱也是爱情，但凡只要是爱情就一定会有人遍体鳞伤、就一定会有人千疮百孔，是火神自愿给了对方这样伤害自己的权力，对此自己并没有怨言。只有一次……哪怕只有一次……只有一次也好，给我一次报复的机会，给我一次『圆梦』的机会；随着醉意越发在体内发酵，一股前所未有的冲动化为阵阵震耳的声音不断在脑海深处回响着。带着酒气的气息萦绕着两人的身体之间，迷离的双眸在酒精的催化下边的朦胧起来。不过这都是过去的事了，现在再拘泥于这些也已经没有意义了；就在冰室又一次打算一笑了之的时候，立刻伸出了右手的火神一把抓住了男人的臂膀，惊人的蛮力使得坐在自己跟前的『兄长』下意识的耸起了双肩，眼里写满了惊愕、可脸上的神情却依旧淡定自若。  
「大我……？你真的喝多了，回屋里休息一会吧。」  
「你不是想知道我的『底线』吗？我可以告诉你，但是你不能拒绝我，你做得到吗？」  
「……这算是『威胁』吗？还是说你想和我做交易？」  
更像是『挑衅』的反问让火神不禁低声失笑，一声『都不是』让面前的『兄长』再次变了脸色，两人就这么一言不发的相望着，所有的念想、所有的埋怨、所有的迁怒仿佛都能从彼此的双眸中读懂一般，紧接着又化为生硬又胆怯的亲吻，停留在了唇齿之间。期盼了太多太多年的这一刻并没有想象中的那般甜蜜，更多的是心酸与苦涩，牵动着自己所有的神经，让意识坠的越来越深。而承受着这一切的冰室并没有反抗，起初、他紧闭着双唇，僵硬的身体一动不动，可后来，随着彼此的气息逐渐柔和、微微启唇的『兄长』主动探出了湿热的舌尖，两人的呼吸也因此再度紊乱了起来，冗长又缠绵的亲吻取代了所有笨拙与无意义的言语，将这份狼狈不堪的爱意直接传达到了内心的最深处。  
「我喜欢你……辰也……我真的好喜欢你……！」  
「…………」


	6. chapter5

依靠皮肤所感受到的热度来确认自己并非身处在虚构的梦境之中，发热的头脑在醉意的煽动之下彻底将理性抛在了脑后；断断续续的意识并没有彻底沦为空白，然而在那些碎片化的记忆里、生理上的快感并没有留下太多的痕迹，火神唯一记得的就只有自己像发狂的野兽一般不断对身下的男人所施加的『暴行』，以及满含悔恨的亲吻与告白，好似一根根尖锐的木刺，硬生生的扎在自己的心底，直至身心随着射精后的空虚与疲惫逐渐昏睡过去。  
「唔嗯……头好痛……」  
春宵总是苦短的，快乐与美好的事物无论多么用心的去维护、多么费心的去经营，都会因不舍而变得如昙花一现般短暂。从脑髓深处传来的刺痛让涣散的意识逐渐清醒，然而火神却不敢睁开眼睛；昨晚那些七零八落的记忆依旧在脑海中、宛如走马灯一般不断在闪现，可就在自己试图逃避一般蜷缩起高大精壮的身体，将剧痛不已的脑袋埋进被窝的时候，睡在自己身旁的『义兄』却微微动了动赤裸的身子，纤瘦的肩膀无意识的靠上了自己的臂膀，光是这样一个不经意的举动、便激起了埋藏在心底太久太久的怜爱，就这么驱使着自己缓缓的弯曲了臂膀，将对方的身体轻轻的拥入了臂弯之中。  
此时此刻，自己正拥抱着偷偷爱慕了十多年的男人；  
而昨晚，两人都向彼此展露了最为不堪与狼狈的一面，并紧紧的结合在了一起。  
说是酒精让自己失了控也好、又或是自己狡猾的借用了酒精的作用对男人趁虚而入，火神并不后悔自己昨晚做过的事，尽管对正在自己怀中酣睡的冰室依旧抱持着愧疚与歉意，但火神并不想忘记两人一起度过的这个夜晚，因为一旦自己真的否定了它、自己这么多年来对男人的执着也好、爱情也罢，就真的都成了一场荒谬的错误，成了自私的一厢情愿。  
（你对这种事好像很熟练呢，不是第一次了吗。）  
当自己难掩性急的想要将碍事的上衣从冰室的身上脱下的时候，男人那一声调侃让火神顿时热了耳廓。不知出于什么原因，低声咕哝了一句『我好歹也是大学生了啊』，惹得比自己年长的『义兄』不由自主的轻笑起来。  
冰室并没有询问自己有没有正在交往的对象，更没有询问自己和谁有过这方面的经验；男人就像是理所当然一般的接受着自己的爱抚与亲吻，没有因为自己是男人而抵触、更没有因为对象是自己的『义兄弟』而感到厌恶或是抵抗。在床上的冰室非常主动，他甚至会弯下身体、主动舔舐自己的性器，熟练甚至过于『大方』的态度让火神忍不住怀疑男人是不是并非第一次与同性上床，这份猜忌随着爱抚的越发深入而逐渐被放大，也让年轻气盛的身体更为失控的沸腾起来。  
（唔嗯……稍微等等，床头柜里有避孕套，在第一个抽屉里，你伸手拿一下。）  
（…………）  
就在自己为怎么都无法顺利插入而感到焦躁不已的时候，卧躺在身下的冰室用着略带挑衅意味的笑容，一边搂着自己的脖颈、一边将双唇凑到了自己的耳边如是低喃道。火神不明白男人为什么要这样煽动自己，可显然的是、他做到了；在那样的场合下自己根本没有多余的理性去分辨话语中的真真假假，留下的就只有满腹的疑问与丑陋的妒忌：为什么他会在床头柜里放这些东西？又是在和谁做爱会用到？对方是女人、又或是男人？太多太多的疑问让头脑发热的火神失去了仅剩的最后一丝理性，就像是报复一般将充血的分身贯穿了男人的身体，更接近暴力的『性』并没有为生理上带来多大的快感，可令人感到讽刺的是、即便如此，内心那仿佛快要溢出来的满足感还是让火神产生了落泪的冲动。  
「……现在几点了？」  
时间一点一点在流逝，虽然听不到时钟的齿轮转动所发出的声响，然而正因为自己太过珍惜像这样静静的拥搂着男人的时光，火神仿佛能够听到时间走过所发出的嘀嗒声，而就在自己在心中默默的细数着秒数的时候，不知在何时醒来的『兄长』宛如嚅嗫一般轻声询问道，换来的却是无声的沉默，以及越箍越紧的臂膀。  
「大我？你醒着吧？赶紧看下时间，现在几点了？你不是还要去上课吗？」  
「无所谓，你就别为我操心了。再睡一会，等到了中午再说。」  
任性的抗议惹来了冰室的一声轻笑，只听男人笑着嘟囔了一句『说的也是』，随即便动了动赤裸的身体、从自己的怀中挣脱了出来。失去了肌理接触的温度，臂膀、胸脯、甚至大脑都在刹那间冷却了下来；强烈的落差迫使火神睁开了惺忪酸涩的睡眼，而映入眼帘的是冰室那有些单薄却不失挺拔的背影，微微凸起的肩胛骨将肌肉与身形的线条衬托的更加明显，暗红色的齿印好似某种勋章、就这么大刺刺的烙刻在肩膀下方，光是看着便让思绪止不住的在心底涌动起来。  
「我有点饿了，你做点吃的给我吧。」  
全身赤裸的冰室微微弓着身体、点燃了从床头拿起了的烟。刺鼻的味道随着缓缓腾升的烟雾很快便溢满了整个房间，使得因醉意而有些模糊的意识再次变得恍惚起来。听着男人如是背对着自己、又向自己『请求』道，卧躺在床上的火神并没有像往常一样麻利的起身，而是怔怔的望着雪白的天井，一句话也没说；直到按捺不住情绪的『兄长』回头凑向正看着天花板发呆的自己，这才被烟味吸引的火神一言不发的凝视着对方的双眸，随即慢慢的伸出了右手、夺过了被男人衔在唇瓣之间的香烟，放在了自己的唇缝之中。  
「……酒之后是烟吗？是谁昨晚还一个劲和我强调自己是未成年的？这才过了一晚上，变化还真大。」  
「那也是某人唆使的，我不是没有坚持过，可还是赢不过你，我也没有办法啊。」  
「…………」  
闻起来苦涩的香烟吸入口中却有着薄荷的清香；当火神鼓起勇气、将含有尼古丁与焦油的烟雾吸入肺中的时候，目睹了整个过程的『兄长』不知为何在旁笑了起来，就好像恶作剧得逞的孩子似的、得意又稚嫩的笑容就连火神也是第一次在男人的脸上见到。  
「大我你真的很可爱呢……你越是这样，就越是想让我欺负你；明明我都下决心要对你温柔一点了……这下又彻底前功尽弃了。」  
「原来你有自觉啊……算了，反正我也习惯了。我先去准备点吃的，你再睡会吧，等做好了我再叫你。」

这不是恋爱，而我们也做不成恋人；  
无论当下自己对男人的那份爱意有多认真、又有多真实，自己与冰室是做不成恋人的，火神早就已经有了这样的觉悟，可即便如此、身体还是不受理性的控制想要更多的去感受对方的存在。他的一言一行，他那不曾对任何人展露过的坏心……就在自己想要回应男人的『请求』、准备起身做些解馋的小菜时，一把拽上了自己胳臂的『兄长』再度将自己硬生生的拉回了凌乱的床铺，两人就这么忘我的将四肢交缠在一起、激情又激烈的深吻仿佛要将这十多年的相思一并讨要回来似的，冗长得让火神透不过气、深沉得让自己不愿意清醒。  
「火神，今天差不多可以了，把这些洗干净之后你就先回家吧。」  
自从那天过后，火神再次拥有了前往那间公寓的理由，只不过不同于以往只想寻找机会、维持与冰室之间那份可贵却又渐行渐远的『羁绊』，这一次两人之间的关系再次有了翻天覆地的变化，且掺杂了些许『背德』的意味，宛如毒瘾一般让火神越发的欲罢不能。  
在店长的好心提点之下，正忙着做些善后工作的火神急急忙忙的将最后一摞碗碟放进了消毒柜中，随即性急的脱下了围裙、在更衣室内换上了私服，就连一句告别都来不及说上，就这么小跑着离开了自己服务的饭店，为的就是能够赶上前往男人公寓的末班车，除此之外自己的内心早已容不下任何其他的念想。  
冰室依旧在新宿的那间酒吧打工、做着调酒师的工作。男人的手艺在业内早已小有名气，在带他入行的前辈的煽动下，心血来好的义兄凭着过人的聪慧和悟性赢得了县内比赛的第一名，也正是这一场比赛让『冰室辰也』一度登上了圈内颇有名气的美食杂志，也让男人有了一批固定的顾客甚至粉丝、其中大多都是有一定社会地位的OL，女性白领则是男人服务的主要客群。  
「但是因为大学那边课业还是很繁重，到了考试周的时候难免会有分身乏术的情况，两边都放不下、所以只能委屈下自己了。」  
因为都在服务行业打工，难免会出现日夜颠倒的时候；等到两人都平安无事的回到家，时间已经接近深夜12点了，简单的炒饭配上几道爽口的凉菜便是两人的晚饭，一边咀嚼着美味的食物、一边闲聊着的两人提到了男人在店里晕倒的事，而苦笑着耸了耸肩的冰室借机向火神诉起了苦，这也是男人第一次在自己的面前流露出『懦弱』的一面。  
「白天得花时间补上落下的课业，晚上还得忙着打工的事。有时候我也曾想过是不是该放下打工的事、先把学业完成了再说，可心里怎么都放不下……因为我很喜欢现在的工作，可能是因为『药剂师』并非是我自己的选择吧，无非是为了不让我父母唠叨而选择的专业，谈不上什么理想或是热爱。」  
「那调酒师呢？辰也你喜欢吗？」  
面对自己的发问、顿了顿神的『兄长』低头思索了一会儿。他的神情非常认真，认真得甚至让火神不忍心打断对话，就这么静静的等待着他的答案，心里却又忍不住感到莫名的紧张。  
「我想我是喜欢的吧。虽然刚开始只是好奇，可当真正开始尝试了之后、却发现里面有着太多太多的学问，若是只是抱着试试或者半吊子的心情是不可能参透其中的奥妙的。」  
「…………」  
一直以来，冰室都遵循着父母对他的期许，规划着所谓的『人生』；男人不是没有想过反抗，他尝试过、也争取过，若不是如此他不可能一个人住在这间简陋的公寓里，更不可能会因为操劳过度而晕倒在打工的地方。他其实比任何人都渴望着自由、也比任何人都努力的想要获得自由，但他做到了吗？所谓的『自由』在冰室的心里到底意味着什么呢？曾经连自己真正喜欢什么都没有余裕去思考，而现在的冰室在这漫长又曲折的成长之路中，又紧握住了什么呢？  
「而且当你将自己费心费时、精心调制的作品送到客人的面前时，他们脸上所流露的惊喜与赞叹给我带来的成就感……无论我多么用功的读书、多么努力的考取好的成绩，都得不到这些，有的就只有写在成绩单的几个数字而已。」  
「……我能够明白这种心情。」  
冰室所迷恋的、沉迷的、自满的……火神比任何人都明白，或许在男人的身边，自己是唯一能够明白这种感觉的人。每当火神将用心烹制的料理送到客人的面前、而有人因此而面露出愉悦与满足的笑容时，前所未有的骄傲和欢喜都会充溢自己的身心，也让火神更加坚定自己所选择的道路，因为对自己而言、如果自己的这双大手能够为身边的人带来幸福，哪怕只是饱腹时所感受到的短短的一瞬、也已经足够了。  
「我永远都站在辰也的这一边，就像你当初支持我成为厨师那条路一样。」  
第一次看到冰室烦恼的模样，第一次看到男人不再摆出『兄长』的架子、而是会像个普通人一样犹豫、低落，不知为何，这份注定不会有结果的爱意再一次在心底涤荡了起来，让火神不由自主的握紧了双手，凝视着对方的双眸。  
「如果辰也真的成为调酒师的话，那以后我自己的店就聘用你来做我的调酒师吧，过了9点店里就作为酒吧来经营，感觉还挺不错的。」  
「听起来是不错，但我可是很贵的哦？要是没有六位数的话，可养不起我啊。」

一间铺子，一台炉灶；一个吧台，以及两个人共同的归宿；火神依稀记得自己在面对父亲的质问时、那不断敲打着自己内心的信念迫使自己道出『未来』的那份坚定。从那时起，自己的未来就始终有着男人的身影，哪怕只是自己的一厢情愿、哪怕只是自己的得意忘形，火神都从未将冰室排除在自己的人生之外，即便自己无数次努力的试图尝试这么做，然而屡屡的失败逐渐让自己认识到了残酷的现实。这段注定只会让人不断受伤的感情是真切的，且随着每一次狼狈的逃避而变得更加刻骨铭心。  
「喂，火神。你怎么还呆在那儿不动呢，主厨都催了好几次了，你这牛肉到底处理好了没啊？」  
「啊……糟了！」  
大脑如同失去了控制一般擅自拼凑着关乎将来的规划蓝图，直到戴着口罩与厨师帽的前辈焦头烂额的用着胳臂不断拍打自己的背脊，这才猛地从『妄想』中惊醒过来的火神险些松开了握着菜刀的右手，手忙脚乱的抓起了手边调配好的香料，依照主厨交待给自己的吩咐，均匀的涂抹在肉排的表面，一边连连的为自己的失态道着歉。  
「很抱歉，刚才走神了……我马上就处理好，前辈你稍微一会儿。」  
「这可不像你哦，火神。虽然你平日里挺粗心的，可工作的时候一直都是一丝不苟，是发生什么事了吗？」  
露骨的试探让火神一时不知该如何回答是好。见自己笑着耸了耸肩，撇了撇嘴的前辈似乎意识到了什么，一声意味深长的『该不会是发生什么好事了吧』让自己不禁热了耳廓，却出于青涩的羞赧、而遮遮掩掩的低下了脑袋。  
「算……是吧。不过工作的时候分心是我的错，我会好好专注的。」  
「知错能改善莫大焉。我来帮你吧，要是主厨真发起飙来，连我都得跟着一起遭殃。」  
与冰室重修旧好，甚至更进一步的发生了更为亲密的关系，这对两人而言究竟是好事还是坏事，无论是谁都不该妄自断定。然而此时此刻，自己的心情却是愉快的、甚至可以说是幸福的；在第一个拥抱男人的夜晚，醉酒的火神宛如盼望着雨露滋润的动物一样不断的所求着。当时自己确确实实抱着切断所有后路的『野心』、也想过或许从此之后自己再也无法得到对方的原谅，然而冰室并没有这么做。男人大方的向自己敞开了身体，就好像安抚一个不安的孩子一般安抚着性急的自己；与此同时、丝毫不掩盖欲望的『兄长』摆出近乎放浪的姿态沉溺在情欲的热浪之中，接纳了自己的全部。直到酒醒、火神一度都认为这一切只不过是一场梦；直到当自己换上衣服、打算离开的时候，将自己送出了玄关的冰室吐着有些苦涩的白烟，一声『随时来玩』让火神不禁感到脸颊一阵燥热，又在男人那满是揶揄意味的嬉笑声中依依不舍的亲吻上了对方的双唇。  
正因为都是男人，所以才比任何时候都要清醒的明白，自己对冰室的所有感觉，已经远远超出了『喜欢』那么简单。  
光是回想每一处细节都能让自己情不自禁的脸红心跳。意识到思绪再度游离的火神下意识甩了甩阵阵发热的脑袋，随即将最后一份需要切配的食材放进了备用的厨具、转交到了副主厨的手中。餐厅的营业时间是晚上七点至深夜一点，而考虑到火神还是学生、自己可以在十一点便申请早退，可往往热衷于工作的火神都会选择和其他人在同一时间下班，有时甚至会在营业结束后向主厨讨教，加班加点早已是家常便饭的事。  
「那个……前辈，今天我想申请早退，稍微有点事……能麻烦你和主厨说一下么？」  
不同以往的『转变』让正仰头确认着烤箱温度的同僚难掩好奇的挑了挑眉，一声不怀好意的『你有点不对劲哦』使得火神下意识的吞咽了口唾沫，语气有些支支吾吾。  
「该不会是去干让你魂不守舍的『好事』吧？」  
「不、不是！只是去见个朋友罢了，呃……算是我的哥哥吧。」  
说到这，心里不禁『咯噔』了一下的火神顿了顿神，因为太过得意忘形而险些忘记的『身份』让过于高涨的情绪顿时凉了半截。没错，即使彼此交融过了又怎么样？冰室从未说过想要成为自己的恋人，而至于火神，明明自己所有的感觉都明确的向着那独一无二的男人，却还是拥有着名义上正在与自己正式交往的『恋人』，这样的关系到底算什么呢？见自己突入陷入了沉默，仿佛意识到了什么的前辈识趣的退了一步，一声『你去吧，我会和主厨说的』使得火神心怀感激的向对方欠身行了个礼，随即急冲冲的来到了更衣室、换上了衣服，从后门离开了灯火通明的餐馆。  
无论如何都想见辰也一面；这是不擅长思考的火神在穿梭在茫茫人海、试图整理思绪后唯一剩下的念想。在信号灯变换之前，从夹克的口袋中取出了手机的火神向正在工作中的男人发了简讯，只是为了知道对方工作场所的具体地址，虽然自己知道冰室是在新宿附近工作，但男人却从未告诉自己是在哪一家店，就好像在躲避着什么似的，一直都让火神有些介怀。  
「还没回信……是在忙么。」  
眼看着摇摇晃晃的巴士就要抵达终点，手机另一头始终没有传来回信，不免感到有些失落的火神不禁长叹了一口气。可就在自己琢磨着该如何折路回家的时候，攥在手心的机器忽然震动了起来，屏幕的中央只显示了一行字，那是店铺的地址与名字，这不禁让火神欣喜若狂的从座椅上站起了身、跌跌撞撞的来到了乘客下车的车门前，向着正专心驾驶的司机吆喝起来。  
「那个、抱歉！我要在下一站下车，大概还有多久？」  
「还有五分钟即可到站了。这位乘客，请不要在车厢里跑动，很危险的。」  
「喔喔……不好意思……我会注意的……」  
对于自己的隐私非常保护的冰室总是给人一种神秘的感觉，就连男人的亲生父母也很少能够摸清有关他的一切：身边的朋友，工作的场所，以及生活的习惯。在冰室因为操劳过度而倒下之前、男人的家人并不知道他在哪里工作，而冰室似乎对于自己的工作地点被父母知晓的事感到非常不满，甚至一度考虑更换打工的场所、却因为店长的苦苦挽留而最终选择留下。  
「『Week end à Rome』……应该就是这里了吧。」  
在路人的好心指点下，穿过了主干道的火神走进了一条偏僻的小路，而坐落在小路尽头的便是冰室告知自己的酒吧，闪烁着紫色光芒的灯牌月光的衬托下显得有些迷离与朦胧。这是火神第一次来到夜晚的新宿；在这条欢乐街上有着太多形形色色的人，也暗藏着太多诱人的陷阱，纸醉金迷的氛围令尚未褪尽青涩的火神感到有些无法适从。在推开店门的那一刻，悠长轻快的音乐从大门的缝隙间传来；女人的歌声、以及吉他和钢琴的完美融合立刻引起了自己的好奇心，驱使着自己加重了手中的力道，推开了沉重的大门。  
「欢迎光临！请问是一个人吗？」  
还没待到自己有机会环顾周遭的环境，一位身穿白色衬衣与黑色马甲的年轻男性便热情的走上前。他染着一头浅色的头发，身形算得上高挑；殷勤的笑容让火神有些退缩，可自己还是故作镇定的挺直了腰杆，敷衍的咕哝了一声，性急的将目光投向了对方身后的吧台。  
「呃……我是来找人的。请问辰也他在吗？」  
「『辰也』？啊，是来找冰室的吗？他在那儿呢。」  
音落，侧过了身的服务生向着吧台的尽头挥了挥手，一声声『冰室，有人找』令正坐在店里欣赏着爵士乐的客人们纷纷朝着自己的方向投来了目光。店里坐着的大多都是女性客人，约莫有十来人左右；而正在吧台忙碌的冰室很快便循声抬起了脑袋，有些无奈的笑容让火神不免感到舌根有些苦涩，下意识的提了提下滑的肩带，朝着男人所在的方向走了过去。  
「你果然还是来了啊。明明来了也什么都不能喝，一个人傻坐在这里岂不是很无聊？」  
「因为我无论如何都想看看辰也你工作的地方，所以就问了你地址……你没有在生我的气吧？」  
「…………」  
自己撒了谎。在这么多人的面前，即便是顾虑到男人的面子，火神也不可能将那句『我想见你』说出口。见自己如是低喃着回答道，停下了手中的动作的冰室默默的注视着自己，最终、一声自嘲般的轻笑使得火神抬起了脑袋，满是担忧的神情像极了委屈的孩子，双手也因无法抑制的紧张而不自觉的交握在了一起。  
「我要是生气的话就不会把地址告诉你了。先看看饮料单吧，可以试试一些不含酒精的，我亲自给你做。」  
「喔……！」  
工作时的冰室有些『沉默寡言』。确切的说，男人对客人非常友好、也很健谈，然而每每当客人问及有关他自身的问题时，冰室总是会非常巧妙的将话题从自己的身上引开，随即以各种各样的理由和借口、埋头干着手上的工作。在火神坐下身之前，与自己同样坐在吧台的两位女性总是有意无意的向着正忙着配酒的冰室搭话，而起初冰室只是出于礼貌耐心的回答着她们的问题，直到自己将想要的商品告诉对方时、立刻转身来到了自己跟前的『义兄』便将那两位长舌的女客人冷落在了一旁，就连固定在脸上的笑容也比方才要来得冷淡许多。  
「给，你的『夏威夷风情』，趁冰块融化之前赶紧享用吧。」  
用三种不同的果汁调配而成的冰饮在这间充斥着朦胧感的酒吧里显得有些格格不入。与其说是商品、不如说是用来打发不懂行的小孩子的；就在冰室将这杯饮料摆放到自己的面前时，邻座的一位女性顾客忍不住偷偷轻笑出了声，这不禁让火神感到有些窘迫，不知所措的将目光投向了吧台内的义兄长。  
「抱歉，这位客人。我弟弟他还没成年，所以暂时只能给他提供这些，让你见笑了。」  
「哎呀，他就是冰室君经常提到的那位『弟弟』啊，终于见到真人了。」  
「……？」  
诧异之余、更多的是感到欣慰与窃喜的火神在周围人的注视下挠了挠利落的短发，一声声『大家好』惹来了不少人的哄笑，而最早注意到自己的那位女性顾客更是毫不忌讳的朝着自己伸来了双手，仿佛在衡量着什么一般、轻抚着自己的两侧胳臂。  
「好健壮的年轻人啊，身高得过一米九了吧？莫非在从事什么运动吗？」  
「高中的时候有打过一阵子篮球，现在在一家叫『La Vita』的餐厅里当学徒……」  
「La Vita？我有去过哦！那家餐厅很好吃呢，你在里面是做什么？服务生？还是在厨房？」  
接二连三的发问让不擅长应付女人的火神感到有些透不过气。而就在自己结结巴巴的难以招架时，原本正忙着清洗酒具的冰室打断了那些七嘴八舌的客人，一句『你们别这么欺负他啊』让围拥上来的人纷纷闭上了嘴，就好像了达成了某种默契、收敛起了露骨的好奇之心。  
「他才只有十九岁而已，没见过这样的场面，会把他吓坏的。」  
「糟了，冰室他生气了。你哥哥生起气来可是超恐怖的呢！算啦，下次有时间多来玩玩，咱们慢慢聊。」  
「…………」  
大脑一时还未厘清眼下的状况，待到周围人逐渐散去、这才回过神来的火神将目光再次投向了吧台里的男人，只见他面无表情的擦拭着各种各样玻璃的器皿，一言不发；凭着两人这么多年建立的默契与自己对男人的了解，此时此刻、对方每一个细微的举动、以及萦绕着他的氛围都在告诉自己，刚才的那出短暂的『闹剧』让他感到非常的不愉快。  
「……辰也，你这边大概几点能结束？」  
火神并不是个傲慢的人，然而冰室那无声的『抗议』却还是让自己忍不住自恋的猜想，男人之所以会感到如此闷闷不乐，是出于幼稚的嫉妒、或是不可告人的占有欲呢？见自己如是轻声试探道，起初、并没有理睬的冰室慢慢放下了手中的器具。男人犹豫了一会儿，像是在思考着什么，可很快、似乎下定了主意的冰室轻声咕哝了一句『等我一会儿』，随即脱下了系在腰间的围裙，向着正伫立在收银台前的浅发男人大步走去。  
「走吧，我申请调休了，我去换个衣服马上就来，你先到店外面等我。」  
「咦……？哦、好……！」  
没过多久、摘下了领结的冰室便走出了吧台，在众目睽睽之下来到了自己的身后。男人的果断让火神既讶异、又惊喜，还没等到自己开口，转身朝着后门走去的冰室又从自己的视线里消失了，留下一句不可违抗的『命令』、逼得火神匆匆的喝下了男人精心为自己调配的饮料，酸甜沁凉的口感却不足以平息躁动在心底的亢奋和期待。  
夜晚的新宿就与这闷热的天气一样热火朝天，随处可见摇摇晃晃的醉汉搂着浓妆艳抹的女性骂骂咧咧的走在街上，人群中更是不乏着装鲜艳的牛郎与陪酒女、一切的一切对火神而言都是那么的陌生，然而自己深深爱慕的那位『义兄』却已经在这条街上生活了两年的时光。  
「我来了。走吧，大我，一起回去吧。」  
就在自己险些被眼前的夜景吞噬之际，熟悉的男音忽然从背后传来，迫使火神近乎本能的转过身，而当那张熟悉的容颜映入眼帘的那一瞬间、顿时松了口气的火神有些出神的眨了眨双眸，一动不动的凝视着眼前的男人。  
「怎么了？是累了么，一脸呆相。」  
「不是……只是觉得终于能够静下来好好看你一眼了，有些走神……」  
「……」  
笨拙的言语根本无法表达自己内心的这股澎湃，就连千分之一也都及不上，让火神忍不住责怪起自己的笨口拙舌。闻言，同样面露出意外的冰室在原地愣了一会儿，可很快、嘴角浮现出了笑意的男人拍了拍自己的后背，一声声『先回去吧』驱使着火神迈出了步伐，却不忍与对方拉开距离、而总是紧跟在男人的身旁。  
「老实说我早就料到会发生今天这样的情况了，吓到你了吧？」  
错过了末班车的时间、只能步行回家的两人沿着闪烁的信号灯朝着冰室的公寓方向大步走去。盛夏的夜风驱散走了暑气，使得气温变得怡人不少；而两人那你一句我一句的闲聊更是驱散了内心的烦躁，令折磨着心绪的思念得到了无比的满足。  
「她们都不是什么坏人。只不过女人嘛，好奇心强了些、总喜欢打听别人的私事，你别太放在心上。」  
「不会。我只是想见辰也而已，也想看看你工作的地方，其他的我不是很在乎。」  
除了穿梭在主干道上的计程车之外，没入了夜幕的城市显得有些空旷。就在信号灯跳红之际，同时停下了脚步的两人就这么矗立在人行道前，那句『我想见你』终于还是如愿以偿的传达给了男人，也令不善表达的火神热了耳朵。  
「其实最开始我也有担心我突然问你打工地点的地址会惹你不高兴……但无论如何我还是想见你一面，谢谢你愿意将地址告诉我。」  
「这有什么好谢我的。不过我就是喜欢你的这种地方，也难怪那些人会忍不住想要欺负你。」  
不明白男人口中的『欺负』到底指的是什么，自己也没有这样的闲情和余裕将对方的每一句话都弄得明明白白。修长的指节在音落之际轻抚上了自己那滚烫的脸颊，眼看着两人的距离越来越近、彼此甚至能够清楚的感受到对方那越发炙热的气息；不断在体内高涨的冲动使得火神停下了伸出的双手，想要紧紧拥抱对方、却碍于两人正身处户外的尴尬而进退两难的悬在半空，直到微笑着的『义兄』满是暗示意味的搓揉起自己那滚烫且柔软的耳廓，启唇嚅嗫起了足以致命的诱人『咒语』。看到对面那条街了吗？那边就是大名鼎鼎的二丁目，没有人会把你想做的事放在心上。说着，稍稍仰起了脑袋的冰室将整个胸膛贴靠了上来，那像是主动落入自己胸怀的举动令火神再也无法抑制的将臂膀缠绕上了男人那单薄消瘦的身体，在内心如同发狂一般声嘶力竭的呼喊着对方的名字。  
「所以没什么好犹豫的，大我。只要用行动告诉我答案就好。……你想要我吗？」  
「……想。我想要你，辰也……我想要你……！」

没有了酩酊的醉意，没有了走投无路的胆怯，凭借着自身的意志与不可告人的爱意而亲吻了男人的每一寸皮肤，那仿佛连脑髓都一并燃烧殆尽的快感险些让自己喜极而泣。在此之前，火神从未觉得『性』可以是一件令身心感到如此欢愉的东西，就好像连从背脊沁出的汗水、与炙热的吐息都成为了一种赤裸的信号，代替言语传递着不知该如何才能好好说出口的感情，使得重叠在一起的胴体交缠得越发紧密。  
「感觉有点饿了。」  
这不是火神第一次上爱情旅馆，自己第一次的经验便是在爱情旅馆留下的，然而这的确是火神第一次『拜访』大名鼎鼎的新宿旅馆街，花哨的装饰与私密的空间给人一种宛如身处在桃花源境的失真感，直到卧躺在自己床边的男人一边吞吐着烟雾、一边像是自言自语般嘀咕道时，枕在对方肩头的火神才缓缓睁开双眼，悄悄支起了上身。  
「那我去楼下便利店买点什么吧，顺便可以买点喝的。」  
「不用那么麻烦。这种时候就会觉得还是在家里好，这样就能随时吃到你亲手做的料理了。」  
每每到了这样的时候，火神都会发自内心的羡慕那些曾经依偎在冰室身旁的女人。从事服务行业的冰室很懂得如何说话，男人从不会说些肉麻又露骨的台词、然而他所提的每一词 每一句都能轻易的戳中自己的软肋，或是因为他对自己足够了解，又或是因为自己那简单的个性比一般人要来得好懂一些。  
闻言，难掩欣喜的火神稍稍加重了臂膀的力道，将环拥着男人身体的臂膀箍的更紧了一些。自己并不是那种喜欢在情事过后还纠缠对方的人，只是因为对象是冰室、谁也不知道怀中那温柔又自我的男人是否会趁自己一个不留神而潇洒的离开，所以自己不得不像个依依不舍的孩子一样将对方『栓』在身边，不惜调动身体的全部觉知去感受男人的存在。  
「洋葱汤，茄盒，还有腌黄瓜……那家店是叫La Vita吗？下次有时间的话我也去尝尝看吧，既然是那样的名厨开的店，价格一定不便宜吧。」  
「辰也你要是过来的话可以等营业结束以后，厨房的人偶尔会留下尝试些新的菜品，正缺人来试吃呢，到时候我可以问问主厨，看看可不可以通融下。」  
听起来很有意思。那好啊，就麻烦你这位未来的大厨帮我打点一下了。  
音落，微微扬了扬头的『义兄』取下了衔在唇齿间的香烟，而下一秒、含笑的男人便将双唇贴上了自己的唇瓣，交融在一起的舌尖最先品尝到的是烟草那特有的苦涩气息，与黏膜深层的炙热温度。  
「你也很快就要二十岁了吧？在我的脑海里你始终还是那个笨手笨脚的小孩子，一转眼竟然都已经那么大了，时间过的还真快。」  
「我可不想被你一直当成孩子。……唯有辰也，我不希望被你这么看待。」  
「…………」

这『短暂』的二十年，火神至少花了三分之二的时间在努力的成为能够配得上对方的『大人』，而冰室又怎么可能会知道呢？  
直到现在自己也都没有将埋藏在心底 的感情一五一十的向冰室坦白。并不是因为两人在肉体上有过结合就各自了然于心，在『恋爱』方面、尚未称得上老练的火神其实是个意外保守的人，认为既然真的喜欢就要好好说出口并传达给对方，可自己与冰室之间到底该算作什么呢？自己真正的恋人若是知道了这几天发生的一切，又会用着什么样的表情来控诉自己的自私呢？  
「三号的海鲜意面完成了，可以上桌了。」  
将装盘用的西红柿与香草叶拼凑成花的形状，摆放在瓷盘的边沿，新鲜出炉的海鲜意面是店里的招牌料理之一。花费了近三小时熬制的酱汁融合了从南意大利进口的本地番茄、欧芹与上乘的红酒，在出锅时淋上的黑松露粉末更是点睛之笔，浓郁的香气光是嗅着就足以滋润味蕾、使得胃袋不由自主的蠕动起来。  
「六号桌的慕斯蛋糕很快就好，外面还有多少客人？」  
「还剩下三桌一共七位客人，估计一小时后能够全部用餐结束。」  
「明白。」  
做了三个多月的学徒，火神对店里的经营模式也开始变得得心应手；再加上天赋异禀的悟性与兢兢业业的工作态度，在所有实习生之中、自己是最受店内同僚和前辈青睐的，就连在前线工作的服务人员也对自己赞赏有加。  
在普遍比较矮小的日本人看来、高大健壮的火神与堆满了厨具的厨房显得有些格格不入，而事实上为了迎合工作台的高度，自己大部分时间都不得不弯着腰去完成手上的工作，长时间下来难免会觉得有些腰酸背痛，甚至还一度因为肌肉太过僵硬而闪到了腰、可谓是尝尽了苦头，但这点程度的挫折从未让自己产生过放弃的念头。  
「其实你也很适合在前台工作的，相貌也长得不错，搞不好会受那些年纪大的女顾客喜欢。」  
正用抹布清理着工作台的副主厨一边用露骨的目光上下打量着自己，一边不怀好意的调侃道，闻言的火神只是不以为然的挠了挠头，一声『我这人没什么女性缘的』惹来了一片嘘声，浮夸的骂声引来了不苟言笑的主厨，好在厨房的营业时间已经结束，这点程度的松懈还不至于遭到他的批评。  
「明明有个那么漂亮的女朋友还说没女人缘！睁眼说瞎话、小心被雷劈！」  
「那个是不一样的啦！工作时间不要聊这些有的没的，接下来还有试吃会呢，我先去准备了。」  
有着令旁人羡慕的女友，有着令人无法高攀的才华；性情粗糙却敦实，个性冲动但也懂得明事理，这样的火神无疑是遭人眼红的，可谁也不知道自己也会犯错、正犯着致命与危险的错。一边清点着存放在冰箱里的食材，一边按照主厨写下的菜谱将需要用到的材料一一取了出来。而趁着所有人都在忙活的空隙、偷偷从口袋中拿出了手机的火神确认了一眼显示在屏幕正上方的时间；今天是自己履行『约定』的日子。在三天前的那个夜晚，火神答应邀请冰室来参加店内试吃会的要求，自己的请求也获得了主厨的同意，甚至在他点头的那一刹那难掩兴奋的叫喊了出来。  
（你表现的那么激动，就不怕你师傅他起疑心啊。）  
当自己将这一消息通过电话告诉男人的时候，电话另一头的『兄长』则是借机调侃了自己一番，然而火神却并不在意这些，就好像期盼着郊游的孩子、一次次的重复着那句『你那边结束后就过来』，而电话中的义兄则是暧昧的笑了笑，不喜欢将任何的『承诺』说死是男人的一种习惯。  
「不能太得意忘形，好好冷静下，万一这时候出了差错还会连累辰也一起难堪。……」  
一边自言自语着，一边点燃了炉火的火神将切配好的洋葱丢入了锅内煸炒起来。浓郁的香气弥漫在厨房内，引起了不少人的围观；就在颗粒般的洋葱逐渐变了颜色、转至金黄时，加入了红酒、苹果与其他三种混合香料的火神小心翼翼的搅拌着锅内的食材，以便每一道食材都能均匀受热，在小火的热煨下一点点融化。  
「接下来是准备鹅肝，橄榄油我记得是放在这里……」  
「喂——火神，有人外找。」  
「！」  
就在自己弯腰打开橱柜寻找橄榄油的时候，从身后传来的叫唤迫使自己立刻猛地抬起了上半身，而由于动作幅度太大、背部的肌肉又因为长时间维持相同的姿势而变得十分僵硬，只听『咔』的一声、一阵刺痛使得火神忍不住叫喊出了声，狰狞的表情与额头上的汗珠让正挡着门的同僚止不住笑出了声，可真正让火神感到狼狈的、是从门后现身的男人。  
「你也太激动了吧……年纪轻轻凡事都淡定点，不要着急。」  
「打扰了，大我。」  
「唔……！辰也……」  
一身黑色便装的冰室看起来有些随意。黑色的T恤与深色的休闲裤，男人的右肩背着一个背包、左手则拿着手机，就在两人视线交汇的时候，脸上带着微笑的冰室冲着自己挥了挥手，随即在同事的邀请下走进了厨房。  
「我看店里还有客人就想是否要从后门进来，正好碰到你的同事在外面抽烟，就一起进来了。」  
「原来你之前说的都是真的啊！你还真有个哥哥，我一直以为是你在骗我们呢。」  
虽然是哥哥但我们并没有血缘关系，说是『青梅竹马』也可以。  
还未等到自己开口解释，立刻发挥起自己社交优势的冰室便代替口拙的自己解答了对方的疑虑，落落大方的态度与亲切的笑容很快就博得了对方的好感，使得两人在短时间内立刻变得熟络起来。  
「我们双方的父母工作都很忙，大人不在的时候就只能相互照顾，所以我们就像亲人一样，我也一直都将大我当作我的亲弟弟一样看待。」  
「我懂我懂~无论谁在小时候都喜欢和邻里的小孩一起玩，尤其是喜欢和年长的在一起，都一样的。」  
「…………」  
心绪在两人的欢声笑语中变得越发烦躁起来。这还是火神第一次为冰室那和谁都能很快打成一片的个性感到这么生气，明明心里清楚的明白男人是为了自己的体面而不得不和其他人谈天说笑，可当双方真的你一句我一句闲聊起来的时候，自己却萌生了一股可怕的冲动，想将男人从与自己每天在一起工作的同僚身边拉走，当着所有人的面、宛如宣誓一般，将冰室抱进自己的怀中。  
「你是调酒师吗？在新宿工作？」  
冰室的到来很快就让严谨忙碌的厨房变得活跃起来。大多人是好奇、也有一些女性同事被男人俊朗的外貌所吸引而主动向他接近，反倒邀请男人莅临的火神成了那个被冷落的人，只能闷闷不乐的煎烤着腌制好的鹅肝，在心中责怪起了对方的八面玲珑。  
「Week end à Rome这家店我有听说过呢！还上过不少美食网站的推荐榜单，据说是一家很受女性客人好评的店，我一直都想去看看。」  
「欢迎。不过我只是打工的，不是固定职员，而且今天我是从大学的图书馆直接过来的，学期快结束了得冲刺下论文，要是正常的工作时间可能没法这么早到这里。」  
说到这，下意识看了一眼手表的冰室朝着自己的方向投来了目光，一声『大我他是在做菜吗』让正搅拌着酱汁的火神不免一惊，随即故作笃定的加快了手上的动作，关上了炉子上的灶火。  
「那是鹅肝吗？法式料理？」  
「只是尝试而已啦~你弟弟他可以说是我们这里最好学的人啦，由主厨他亲自带他，就像小孩学画画、先让他自由发挥，再由大人来把关。」  
「诶……这样。」  
「…………」  
明明这不是男人第一次在如此近的距离观察自己做饭了。小的时候，冰室常常会帮着自己一起做料理，尽管男人的手势算不上熟练、甚至还有些『豪迈』，但冰室却有着敏锐的味觉，不论是好吃与不好吃他都能够解释的井井有条，自己的手艺之所以能够如此飞快的进步、男人的那些极具条理性的建议给了火神不小的帮助。这还是我第一次看到你穿着厨师服做饭呢，还挺有模有样的；面对冰室那满是揶揄意味的赞赏，抬手挠了挠脸颊的火神并没有多话，一句『毕竟我是认真的啊』令一旁的『义兄』轻轻的笑了，写满了欣慰的神情使得心池情不自禁的荡漾起来。  
「我知道，所以我才会出现在这里。若是连你如何为梦想而努力的模样都不愿亲眼见证的话，又该怎么成为你的『共犯』呢？」  
「这种时候就别提这种扫兴的事了……就快好了，再等我一会儿，等主厨回来就可以开始了。」  
这么多年冰室还是自嘲的用『共犯』来形容两人对于未来的展望。无论是男人还是自己，两人都没有放弃父母所指定的『学业』，就好像用尽了年少轻狂时的最后一丝倔强、在夜幕笼罩的城市中做着真正热衷的事。成为厨师是自己一直以来的梦想，然而坚持在夜场工作的冰室更像为了报复自己那控制欲过强的双亲而选择了现在的工作，尽管他不曾告诉自己会做多久，但那一天的夜晚、火神用自己的双眼亲眼见证了冰室在工作时的姿态。优雅、流畅、且一丝不苟；不论是在双手托举着调酒壶轻轻摇晃时，又或是用着锋利的刀具切割冰块时，炉火纯青的技艺绝非是光靠单纯的兴趣使然就可以练就的。男人在他人不知道的时间，花费了多少的心思、心血和精力才在如此短的时间里掌握这些技术，就算是火神这样的外行人都可以用双眼清楚的洞悉。  
「口感的层次欠缺了一些，还不够丰富。」  
努力与拼搏的人不单单只有冰室一人，火神也为自己的梦想而付出了很多、同时也牺牲了很多。眼睁睁的看着回归的总厨用银色的刀叉切开了自己烹制的鹅肝，而在入口之间、他先是用手指蘸取了淋洒在鹅肝上的酱汁、送入了口中，平淡却不失苛刻的评价让火神不免有些沮丧的低下了头，始终站在自己身旁的『义兄』则是将这一幕全部收入了眼中。  
「前调的酸味还算不错，是加了苹果吧？但是后调没有将红酒的香醇充分的发挥出来，不够饱满，还能尝到些许洋葱的颗粒，熬制的时间必须加长。煎鹅肝的时候锅子的温度不够高，导致肉质不够鲜嫩、没能将脂肪锁住，糟蹋了食材原本肥美的口感。」  
「我明白了，下次我会改进的，谢谢您的教诲。」  
「…………」  
尽管从一开始自己就没有想过在任何人的面前逞英雄，可当眉头紧锁的主厨当着冰室的面数落着自己的种种不足时、还是不争气的红了脸的火神难掩狼狈的耷拉着脑袋，在心中频频叹起气来。虽然没有资格说这样的话，但果然请辰也来试吃会还是不太合适吧……忍不住在心中如是感慨道，在主厨放下餐具之际，朝着对方的背影鞠了一躬的火神沉默不语的用叉子拨开了对方吃剩下的食物，一声『真的有那么糟糕吗』换来的是几句发自肺腑的宽慰。  
「所谓的老师不都是那样的吗？对学生苛刻才出得了高徒，主厨他是相信你有更进一步的实力才会这么鞭挞你，不要认为他是在责怪你。」  
「辰也……」  
温暖的掌心轻抚着自己的背脊，还没等到自己来得及调整思绪，拿起了刀叉的冰室熟练的将自己料理的鹅肝切成了小块，紧接着当着自己的面、不慌不慢的送入了口中。可能我不及你的老师那么敏感，但我觉得这道菜的味道不错，比我之前尝过的鹅肝都要来的好吃；音落，再一次用刀叉将食物送入了口中的冰室津津有味的吃起了盘中的『失败品』，即便知道男人所作所为只是在安抚自己那低落的情绪，可暖心的举动还是火神从沮丧中振作了起来，却因有着太多『外人』在场而无法将眼前那令自己魂萦梦牵的男人抱入怀中。  
「吃着吃着又感觉饿了……过会要不要去我家？顺便帮我做点『夜宵』吧。」  
「咦……啊，好。那稍微等我一下，我先去换个衣服，马上就来。」  
这次轮到男人向自己发出『邀请』，而火神根本没有理由拒绝。脸红心跳之余，一时有些乱了方寸的火神在冰室的嘲弄之下灰溜溜的走进了更衣室，同时、犯了烟瘾的男人则是先后和正在打扫厨房的同僚们道了别，一个人从后门悄悄的离开。两人的心里都明白所谓的『夜宵』只不过是一个幌子、是一个信号；在自己真的开火下厨之间，还有更加甜美危险的『陷阱』正向自己敞开着怀抱。为什么他总是能够心平气和的说出那样的话呢……只是年长一岁真的有那么大的差距吗。一边心想着，一边匆匆换上了上衣的火神随手将手机扔进了背包；就在自己兴致冲冲的推开沉重的后门、走上空荡荡的街道时，正倚靠着墙壁吞吐着烟雾的冰室若有所思的望着不远处的主干道，暴露在灯光下的那颗泪痣光是映入眼帘的刹那就让自己的心跳加快了几分。  
「我来了。是要坐巴士吗？还是坐计程车？」  
「这里离我家有段距离，但是计程车有点不太划算，我查一查附近的巴士吧。」  
说到这，从唇间取下了香烟的『义兄』好像恶作剧一般、笑着将燃了一半的烟小心翼翼的放进了自己的唇齿之间。就在男人将手抽走之际，冰冷的指尖仿佛有意的触碰到了自己的下唇，满是挑衅意味的行为让忍耐了太久的火神一把抓握上了对方那纤细的手腕，为了报复、又像是为了宣泄，粗暴的亲吻上了男人的双唇，任由滑落的香烟掉落在两人的脚边。这里可不是新宿，要是被你同事他们看到的话，你要怎么解释？不同于几天前的奔放与柔情，似乎对自己的冲动感到有些恼火的冰室皱起了眉头，然而男人的这几句指责并没有被火神放在心上，自己只是支支吾吾的随口敷衍了几句，可高大的身体还是被对方无情的推开了。  
「先到主干道上去吧。附近有班车，还有五分钟到站，得跑着去了。」  
「喔，好……」  
「火神君……？」  
在迈开步伐的那一瞬间，熟悉的女声在顷刻间打破了所有虚妄的美好，将火神硬生生的拉回了残酷且露骨的真实。出现在两人面前的是唯一与自己建立了维系的女性，也是在这短短的两周内、自己唯一不该忽略却又不断被自己遗忘的存在。她穿着碎花的连衣裙，盘着染成栗色的卷发；她的神情看起来有些惊喜、有些讶异，而就在自己启唇的那一刹那，交握着双手的女孩朝着自己的方向大步走来，一声声『我好担心你』却让自己的耳蜗阵阵嗡鸣起来。  
「抱歉……因为最近火神君都不怎么联系我，我想会不会是你工作比较忙，就擅自来找你了……你没有在生我的气吧？」  
「…………」  
无论是她的逼问、还是那双因担忧而湿漉漉的眼睛，当眼前的女孩用着她那柔软且温暖的双手挽上自己的胳臂时，身体竟本能的感到一阵颤栗，迫使火神立刻缓过了神志、将目光投向了不远处正站在月光下的男人。  
「啊……原来还有其他人，我没有注意到……是火神君的同事吗？」  
「不……不是的，他不是我的同事。」  
「…………」  
就好像一扇纸糊成的窗户，凌驾在她与他的中间，而如今、是命运注定由其中的一方来捅破这扇名为『隐瞒』的纸窗，将所有的不堪与欺瞒暴露在月光之下，就连沉默也变成了对自己的谴责，无情的将自己从伪善的幸福拖入了支离破碎的现实之中。  
「是我的哥哥。……从小一起长大的哥哥。」  
「…………」


	7. Chapter6

当扶上把手的掌心扣下冰冷的门锁时，怔怔杵在家门外的火神望着眼前那空无人烟的玄关，熟悉的摆设、悬挂在墙上的装饰画、以及随意摆放在鞋柜旁的拖鞋……一切是那么的熟悉，又是那么的当然；然而无论是流动在屋内的空气，又或是本该早已习惯了的空寂都令自己感到无比陌生，也恰恰是这股陌生令自己的心口宛如被钝器击中一般沉痛，一下、又一下……盘踞在脑海深处的嗡鸣驱使着自己迈出了踉跄的步伐，就好像风中的落叶、高大的身体随着摇摇欲坠的脚步而不安的摇曳着。  
「…………」  
此时的火神感觉自己更像是一具丢了魂魄的『空壳』：所有的感情都在顷刻间丢失了、去到了自己不知道的地方，迷失了方向。就在自己随手将手中的钥匙丢在凌乱的书桌上时，耗尽了最后一丝力气的火神忽然感到身体一阵 瘫软，就这么随着失衡的重心倒进了松软的床铺上，任由乱成一团的思绪在大脑中沸腾着、翻滚着，悔恨与责备啃食着一度被自己视为『信仰』的爱恋，迫使火神力不从心的咬紧了牙关、将双手蒙上了阵阵酸涩的双眼。  
「为什么事情会变成这样……」

懦弱、自私、又没有胆量的『人渣』；除了这样难堪又不入耳的字眼，火神实在不知道该用什么样的词汇来形容犯下了弥天大错的自己，而这一后知后觉的『自觉』却是在自己伤害了那些真正关心自己的人之后才顿悟的。  
就算本能蛊惑自己闭上双眼、来逃避残酷与无法逆转的现实，可即便自己蒙上了眼睛、拒绝去倾听一切的声音，浮现在脑海深处的依旧是那两张容颜。一个，是对自己付出着真心的女孩；一个，是让自己爱得近乎发狂的男人。在闪烁的路灯下，两人终于还是见面了；他们对彼此的存在并不知晓、更不了解，两人在沉默中用着非常短暂的时间打量着彼此，在一声礼貌的微笑过后，率先启唇的『义兄』用着诙谐的口吻开起了自己的玩笑，然而那一句『我是大我的哥哥』却让火神感到心如刀割。  
（没想到大我的女朋友这么可爱，配他这样的糙汉子实在是太浪费了。）  
（诶……你就是火神君经常提起的那个『义兄弟』吗？真是对不起！）  
（…………）  
见冰室率先主动表达友好、顿时紧张了起来的『恋人』匆匆忙忙的松开了交缠着自己胳臂的双手，连连向着眼前这位突如其来的『兄长』鞠着躬。因为我只是听火神君说起过你，但是从来没有见过本人，所以没能认出来，真是很抱歉；说到这，回眸望了自己一眼的女友显得有些不知所措，就好像向自己不断求助似的，红扑扑的脸颊与泪汪汪的双眸却是让她显得非常惹人怜爱。  
（火神君最近一直有和我提起过你，说有些事要和你商量所以一直和你待在一块儿，我稍微有点不放心就擅作主张了……希望你们不要生我的气……）  
（……最近我们是一直待在一块儿，『商量』一些事情，但也并不是什么重要的大事。）  
男人的语气越是平淡，他那不以为然的淡然态度就越是让火神感到无比心痛。笑容可掬的冰室配合着沉默不语的自己『完美』的编造着谁也不会想要去怀疑的『故事』，用着就好像呼吸一般轻松自然的口吻对着眼前那素昧平生的女性说着一句又一句谎言。商讨学业，打工与课时的冲突，教授的刁难，还有那苛刻且不近人情的主厨……在冰室的『蛊惑』之下，原本满脸担忧的『恋人』渐渐收敛起了不安的神情，发自肺腑的安心感令她不自觉的轻扬起了嘴角，一声声『原来是这样』使得自己的舌根泛起了一阵又一阵的苦涩。  
（这些烦恼或许对男生而言更容易向同性的朋友开口倾诉吧。明明我才是那个理应与火神君一起分担的人，但却总想着自己的感受，真是太不像样了……）  
（哪里。大我他从小就好面子，但他不是那种习惯撒谎的人，只是不想在你面前流露出软弱无能的一面、才这么逞强罢了。）  
（…………）  
这到底是身为『义兄』的你为了挽回自己的颜面而主动承担起的责任吗？又或是你对我的报复、抗议、以及玉石同焚的诀别？冰室的每一句通情达理的安慰，在火神听来都是对自己莫大的讥讽和责备。他是笑着说完这一切的；而在音落之际、从口袋中取出了烟盒与打火机的『兄长』当着自己恋人的面点燃了香烟，刺鼻的烟雾在月光下弥漫了开来，男人则透过朦胧的烟雾向自己投来了冷酷的目光。  
（时间不早了，你们早点回家吧。记得要把人安全送到家哦？这可是『恋人』才有的特权啊。）  
（辰也……我……！）  
还没等自己来得及开口，男人便无情的背过了身体，看似潇洒的冲着自己与依偎在旁的恋人挥了挥手，渐渐的淡出了火神的视野之中。冰室就这么离开了，将十分钟前、两人好似嬉闹般的温存也一并带走了；而愣愣屹立在原地的火神却连呼唤对方的名字也做不到，自己唯一能做的就只有紧握着恋人那柔软的手，不知所措的望着不断有计程车穿梭的主干道，可胸怀中那不断跳动的心早已因男人的离开而变得心灰意冷。  
（火神君……？）  
穿着碎花长裙的恋人依旧陪伴在自己的身旁。令火神感到讽刺的是，自己明明本该有好多事需要问她、也有许多歉意理应向她表达；然而无论是理性还是感性都并没有告诉自己该如何去做。当她用着甜美温柔的嗓音又一次呼唤自己的时候，顿了顿神的火神只是握紧了她那柔软的右手，将所有的懊悔与自责咽进了肚子，一声『我送你回家』使得对方的脸上绽开了笑容。  
（叫计程车吧。时间不早了，打车的话安全点。）  
（嗯！）  
时间会决定一个人会在他有限的生命中遇见谁，而一个人的心会决定自己想要谁出现在你的生命里，行为则会决定最终让谁能够留下。  
这么多年以来，火神一直以为自己的心里是有着这些答案的。上了计程车的两人一直都牵着手，以为自己得到了想要的答案的恋人一路上都将她的脑袋枕靠在自己的肩头；火神何尝不想去安慰那因担忧与怀疑而遍体鳞伤的恋人？然而本能却一次又一次的阻止自己去施舍那伪善的同情和怜悯，除了该如何挽回冰室对自己的信任、与恳求男人能够相信自己以外，被焦虑占据了的大脑根本没有余裕去思考其他多余的问题，自己甚至都感觉不到从恋人身上隐隐传来的甘甜气息。  
「为什么我会做出这样的蠢事……」  
在目送女友下车的时候，红着脸颊的恋人有些战战兢兢的试探自己是否要留下过夜，只可惜此时此刻、自己的大脑根本容不下除了冰室以外的任何人。一句『我有点累了，你也早点休息吧』令对方失落的垂下了眼帘，而对方的另一句『旅行的事，你没有忘记吧』让火神再度哑然，恋人那近乎恳求的口吻最终还是迫使自己点了头，光是这样一个敷衍的举动、就让对方含笑掉了眼泪。  
她不是那个留下的人。一边如是在心中默念着，一边松开了双手的火神缓缓睁开了双眼。明明知道她不是那个该在自己生命中留下的人、可自己却没有松手；矛盾的行为不像是自己会做的事，但自己还是害怕。害怕与冰室之间的维系不知在哪一天会突然瓦解，到了那时、火神真的没有勇气能够让自己全身而退，自己也需要一个愿意无条件包容自己、接纳自己的港湾。  
「但这是不对的……」  
人的本性便是在茫然的漂泊中寻找安全的依靠，男人、女人，谁都会有这样懦弱的时候，但这成为不了伤害别人的借口。既然自己的心里已经有了答案，既然自己可以为了那个男人而不惜放下一切，为什么连一个简单的『抉择』、亦都会让自己如此胆怯呢？想到这，愣愣凝视着天井的火神拿起了被丢在床头的手机，时间是凌晨两点半，唯一的一条未读短信是来自恋人的。点开了聊天框，这才发现就在自己抱持着各种各样的『动机』、烹制那道鹅肝时，心急如焚的恋人给自己发来了不少短信。一向开朗自信的她用着近乎卑微的语气一遍又一遍的试探着自己的心思，而最后那句『我好不安』或许正是驱使着她换上长裙、乘着末班车来到自己的工作场所的原因吧。  
「……结束吧。不能再这么下去了。」  
怀着对恋人的愧疚，从床上坐起了身的火神试图拨通女友的电话，而就在拇指按下通话键前的那一刻、一个闪念突然从心头划过：辰也呢？就算我已经下定了决心、选择了他，可辰也就会选择我了吗？仅仅是一瞬间的念想便让自己所有的努力都化为了泡影，一切又都回到了矛盾的原点，也迫使火神退出了电话簿的界面，手指凭借着本能输入了那串早已烂熟在心的数字，怀着前所未有的不安、拨通了号码。自己何尝不想要一个明确的答案？那些亲吻，那一场场拥抱，都不足以替代那一句简单朴素的话语。如果冰室愿意，无论是十次、百次、甚至万次，火神都愿意一遍又一遍的在男人的耳边诉说自己内心对他的全部感受，可冰室呢？即便是在两人的第一晚，醉意只让他向自己敞开了身体，却没有让男人说出那句『我喜欢你』，而火神要的就只有那么多，就只有这简简单单的四个字，自己便愿意为他放下全部的所有。  
【……喂，是我。】  
「辰也……」  
电话另一头的『义兄』显然是累了。他的嗓音听起来有些慵懒、甚至有些沙哑，可他还是忍受着露骨的疲惫接起了电话，这让火神感到喜出望外之余，也让自己的心口再一次绞痛起来。  
「抱歉，这么晚打电话给你……你睡了吗？」  
【没有，失眠了，正在抽烟呢。】  
你呢？有好好把女朋友送回家吗。  
显然，男人是故意这么问的，也许是好奇、也许是讥讽，但是无论对方是抱持着什么样的心情想让自己难堪的，火神都不会去责怪这样的冰室，自己更没有权力去怪罪同样被自己『蒙骗』的男人。  
【那个女生很可爱呢，也很有礼貌，感觉很适合你。】  
「我喜欢的人，至始至终就只有辰也你一个。」  
这是火神第一次如此冷静的面对自己对男人的这份心情，也是自己第一次如此冷静的向对方传达这份苦涩的爱意。冰室不可能不知道自己的感情；肉体的结合有时远比言语要来得简单易懂，自己是如何急切的抚摸他的肌理的、又是多么贪婪的渴求着他的温暖的，感受过这一切的男人不可能不明白，而电话另一头的沉默便是他的答案。  
「从你离开东京、前往秋田的时候我就察觉了。不……或许比那时候更早……我喜欢你，辰也，我希望你能和我在一起。」  
【和我在一起是不会让你得到幸福的，大我。】  
斩钉截铁的回答令坐在床沿的火神下意识的握紧了拳头。自己想过男人会拒绝，但却没有想到对方会给出这样的理由；相信我，凭我对自己的了解、和对你的了解，那个女孩才是正确的选择，你不应该选择我。说完，长吁了一口气的冰室稍许沉默了一会儿，他像是在犹豫什么，但短暂的犹豫并没有持续太久，而男人接下来的『坦白』却让自己陷入了前所未有的动摇。  
【其实我早就察觉到你不是单身了。我是猜到你不是单身的情况下，继续和你上床的，所以你根本不需要为对我有所隐瞒的事而自责。】  
「你……说什么……？你是什么时候……」  
还没等自己说完、一声轻笑让火神不由自主的皱起了眉头。比起早已乱了方寸的自己，电话另一头的冰室似乎要显得气定神闲的多。这一切在男人看来更像是一场游戏、无论是自己的煎熬、痛苦、以及自责，都只是游戏的一环，而非心意的相通。  
【那天在旅馆，你的手机不是放在床头柜上吗？途中响了很多次，你因为太过投入了所以完全没注意到。那时候我就猜想或许来电话的是你真正的恋人，至少是非常关心你的人。】  
男人的每一句话说的都像是玩笑，可正因为如此、火神才明白此时的冰室比以往的任何时候都要来的认真。只是自己不明白男人为什么要这么做，而选择『蒙骗』的那个人到底又是谁？恍惚之余，太多太多的疑问使得自己弓起了高大的背脊、扶上了昏沉的额头，然而对方并没有停止，他依旧无情的坦述着自己的『罪行』，撕扯着两人之间那脆弱的维系。  
【所以你想要维持现状也没关系，我可以配合你继续偷偷背着你的女友玩这场偷情的游戏。这样比较好。】  
「你知道你自己在说什么吗，辰也。」  
事到如今火神已经不会再像自我标榜似的用着自己的那套摇摇欲坠的道德观来指责任何人，然而冰室的这番言语却还是让自己发自肺腑的感到愤慨与无法苟同。我喜欢你，无论是谁都不可能说服我否定这一点，我也知道自己的所作所为伤害了你、伤害了她，正因为知道才会打这通电话，彻底做个了断；说到这，声音不自觉变得高亢起来的火神难掩烦躁的挠了挠头发，而闻言的男人则一言不发。他静静的吐着气息，表现的异常冷静，就在自己因过于激动的情绪而开始变得语无伦次的时候，深吸了一口气的『义兄』再度缓缓开口，决绝的言语令火神情不自禁的闭上了双眸。  
【大我，你听好。我是男人，你也是男人，我不打算否定你对我的感情，但正因为知道你的认真我才这么说。我不是你正确的选择，也请你不要认为我是你要找的那个人。】  
有多少人以友谊的名义爱着一个人，而我们则是以无限接近亲情的方式陪伴在彼此的左右，可只要我们其中的任何一个人认为拥有，那便是失去的开始。  
【终有一天我会拥有自己的家庭，而你也是。但同时我也清楚的知道你对我的所有感觉都不是假的，如果你真的那么渴望我的话，你随时可以来找我，我可以像之前那样把自己全部都交给你，我能给你的『幸福』就只有这么多了。】  
「你明明知道我要的根本不是这些……你根本什么都知道……」  
今时今日，这么多年来的思念、挣扎、矛盾、以及遗憾终于能够画上句点了。在男人离开东京的那一天，他在自己的心里留下了一样东西，那时候的火神还很年轻，并不完全明白那是什么。若干个日子过去了，这颗种子随着岁月的流逝、在对男人的惦念中发芽生长，开花结果，自己才知道那是一颗名为『爱情』的种子，它让自己更有决心、更有信心，要成为一个更好的人。而今天，种下了这颗种子的人却选择亲手将果实摘下，又在自己的面前将它捏的粉碎，留下一片狼藉、碎落在脚底。  
「这是报应……一定是上天对我的惩罚……我认。我全都认。」  
细细痉挛的喉底将所有的哽咽全部咽下，静静在夜幕中流着眼泪的自己不值得任何人的同情。然而即便是在这样的时候，自己还是无可救药的渴望着他的拥抱、他的宽慰、他的温暖……不求回报的爱情最终还是被归结成了一场得不到结果的『错误』，无论是男人的理性也好、又或是冷静也罢，那些没有温度的言语终于让火神感受到了不曾有过的疲惫。  
「但是这对她不公平。……我会如你所期望的那样，好好珍惜她的。」  
【……你真的长大了，大我。】

在漫长的死寂之中，火神不由自主的重复思考着相同的问题，是不是从一开始，自己对男人的那份念想就是一场错误，而没能将这份感情趁早扼杀的自己是否才是那个该承担起一切后果的人。  
那颗因冰室的一举一动而涤荡激动的心在电话被终止的那一刻彻底化为了灰烬。这不是自己第一次被男人以这样的方式『杀死』了；早在火神第一次亲眼目睹对方与恋人相互依偎的模样，身心仿佛被一双无形的大手硬生生撕裂成两半的痛楚至今都刻骨铭心，然而正是因为心中怀有期待才会感受到痛。此时此刻，就连疼痛都无法令自己产生任何的觉知，名为『绝望』的麻木在夜幕中一点一点将自己吞噬，也使得失控了的泪水悄无声息的染湿了雪白的枕芯。  
「哟，火神。怎么了啊？脸色看起来那么差。」  
与冰室在一起的那段时光更像是一场不切实际的梦，而这场梦境却并没有像自己所期盼的那样迎来一个美好的结局。无论内心的空洞有多大、心中的悲切又有多深刻，可生活还是得继续；重新回到了现实的火神并没有找任何人倾诉，就像是赎罪一般默默的将所有的情绪埋没在了心底，固执的认为自己没有这样的资格、更不配得到任何人的原谅。  
「啊啊，最近睡得不是很好，有些累了……所以状态不是很好。」  
就像所有普通大学生一样、临近期末的火神回到了校园，为期末考试做起了仓促的准备。花了几天的时间追赶上了授课的进度，随着宣告考试结束的铃声响起、匆匆离开了教室的火神接到了降旗的电话，说是有没有时间到诚凛附近的球场一起打球，这对每日仿佛过着行尸走肉般的生活的火神而言，无疑是用来转换心情、重新振作的大好机会。  
然而偏偏事与愿违。无论头脑多么清醒告诉自己不能再继续自暴自弃下去，可身体却是诚实的。涣散的神志根本无法好好集中，就连四肢也无法好好协调、七零八落的脱离了大脑的指挥，频繁的失误让昔日的队友们纷纷露出了担忧的神色，而同样察觉到了这一点的火神只能敷衍的找了一个借口离开了球场，一个人孤零零的坐在场下，喝着降旗主动递上的饮料。  
「大概是期末前太拼命了，成天泡在图书馆，根本没有好好休息……」  
「那你早说嘛，早知道这样我就不勉强喊你出来了。你先在场下好好休息吧，正好黑子他一会儿要早走，到时候我让他送你回家。」  
面对降旗的关心，一时不知该如何向对方表达感激之情的火神只是伸手拍了拍他那单薄瘦小的背脊，一声『谢了』让生性就有些胆小降旗露出了腼腆的笑容。自己的朋友尽是些为人着想的好人；降旗也好、黑子也好、甚至连最近变得异常积极的恋人也好……自己是被深深爱着的。然而享有着这一切的火神却并没有将他们对自己的关心太过放在心上，对自己来说、如果不是那个男人的关心，如果不是他对自己的温柔，这些善意和温情都只不过是放在嘴里的糖丸罢了，含久了就会融化、消失，唯独冰室给予自己的一切如同毒药般渗透了每一处细胞，只会让自己渴求更多、更多。  
「真难看……都已经这样了还整天想着这些有的没的……」  
意识到思绪再一次情不自禁的被男人的存在所牵引，低头扶上了脑袋的火神使劲晃了晃头，却不知自己那狼狈又失意的举动被正巧下场来拿毛巾的黑子看进了眼里，一声『火神君，你没事吧』令火神下意识的抬起了头，对方那写满了担忧的神情让自己忍不住暗暗苦笑起来。  
「我没事……就算我这么说你也不会信吧。毕竟你不是降旗，这么多人里，唯独你，我没有自信瞒得过。」  
「过奖了。我只是和火神君相处的比较久罢了，再怎么说我们曾经也是『好搭档』啊。」  
所以到底发生什么事了？  
眼看着身形瘦小的黑子缓缓的在自己的身旁坐下了身，开门见山的发问让火神默默的低下了头。明明已经决定一个人扛起所有的后果与责任了，可当黑子以好友的立场、露骨的向自己表达关切的时候，本该被愧疚与自责封存起来的心却不争气的剧烈动摇起来，使得火神不免感到有些口干舌燥，双唇也因此细细颤抖起来。  
「我……犯了错，因此伤害了生命中非常重要的两个人。」  
交握在一起的双手是不是摩挲着手指的关节，这是犹豫的证明。其实火神的心里非常明白，所谓的内疚也好、悔恨也罢，之所以不想对任何人开口，更多的是害怕因此而被周围的人轻视而已，更不想被身边这些真正关心自己的朋友所讨厌。  
「我心里其实一直都有喜欢的人，但因为一些原因我们之间是没可能的……后来又随波逐流的与现在的女友开始交往。前阵子我与那个人又取得了联系，发生了很多事，也背叛了很多人……」  
「火神君说的『那个人』，应该是你的那个哥哥吧。」  
「？！」  
让自己备受折磨的『秘密』就这么被黑子轻描淡写的说出了口，不知是该感到错愕还是惊吓的火神就这么瞪大着双眸、低头看着一旁的黑子，而眼前那昔日的『搭档』就这么悠闲的喝着手中的奶昔，置身事外的笃定模样让火神不禁为如此战战兢兢的自己而感到有些哭笑不得。  
「你想问我是怎么会知道的吗？其实还挺容易猜的，像是之前你在T大图书馆忽然掉眼泪，之后在居酒屋丢下我一个人焦头烂额的送你那位哥哥回家。」  
「啊啊啊……！求求你别说了！当时是我不好！你就饶了我吧……！」  
没想到看起来对人情世故总是一脸淡漠的黑子竟意外是个记仇的人。在男人一一细数着昔日自己犯下的一桩桩『罪行』的时候，难掩狼狈的火神忍不住抱头哀嚎起来，就这么将通红的脸颊埋入了膝盖之间，好像刺猬似的将高大精壮的身体蜷缩成了一团。我不是在责备火神君什么，只是将我所看到的事实陈述出来了而已，你不需要这么紧张；不知是安慰还是讥讽的话语反而让自己更加抬不起头。自己对冰室的感情真的那么明显吗？连像黑子这样的外人都能一眼看破，为何深陷在泥潭之中的两人却一直持续着无意义的拉锯呢？  
「而且我也不会因此就轻视火神君。你是真的很喜欢那个人吧？甚至到了会让你感到痛苦的程度。」  
「……我是真的很喜欢辰也。但『感情』这种事，光靠我一个人努力又有什么用呢？我那么喜欢他，甚至还不惜伤害了别人，最终却还是什么都没有得到。」  
「…………」  
如果时光可以倒流、回到我们第一次相遇的时候，或许自己还是会选择认识你，毕竟无论自己多么认真的想要去否定那不该萌生的情愫，但记忆中的那些温暖是谁都无法给予的。火神不知道在黑子的人生之中是否有过这样的冲动：在某个瞬间，会感觉整个世界都因为某个人的存在而变得明亮，就好像一直行走在伸手不见五指的漆黑隧道里，突然到了出口，乍现出了天光。对火神而言，冰室就是这样的存在；即便男人就此从自己的人生抽身了、离开了，即便自己在不久的将来会遇到无数个人，可『冰室辰也』永远都会是那个『唯一』。这世上不会有第二个人会让自己如此疯狂，也不会有第二个人会让自己如此受伤。  
「事情我大概明白了。也就是说火神君其实从一开始就并不爱现在的女友、而因为你的那位哥哥和你取得了联系，就背叛了你的恋人、又飘飘然的回到了他的身边，可最终却还是被甩了，是这样没错吧？」  
当火神将这段满目疮痍的感情的来龙去脉一五一十的告诉了身旁的这位挚友的时候，将杯中最后一口奶昔咽进了肚子的黑子慢慢的放下了手中的纸杯，若有所思的托着脑袋，在片刻的沉默过后，用着这样几句无情的言语揭露了事情的全貌。黑子说的很直接，而满脸窘迫的火神却无法反驳什么，只能咬着牙关、红着脸，任由对方肆意的挖苦自己，而现在的火神也确实需要这样的人让自己彻底的清醒。  
「但是有件事我不明白。既然火神君都已经明白自己错了、也伤害了你真正的恋人，为何不彻底做个了断，还要继续和对方交往下去呢？」  
「我不想伤害她，也想努力弥补对她所造成的伤害、好好珍惜她。」  
说着，稍许顿了顿神的火神默默垂下了眼帘。在结束与冰室的最后一通电话后，第二天、彻夜未眠的火神主动联系了同样为两人的恋情感到不安的恋人，正式答应了两人在自己生日的那一周一起去轻井泽旅行的约定，这对火神而言是自己对她义不容辞的责任。  
「她是个好女孩，遇上像我这样软弱又自私的人实在太可惜了，但今后我会好好对她……好痛！？你突然打我干嘛？！」  
「我这是在替天行道，火神君。你实在太过分了。」  
还没等自己把话说完，只听『啪』的一声、一股灼烧般的刺痛感在右半边的脸颊蔓延开来，伴随着黑子那一句严厉的斥责，令火神陷入了前所未有的茫然。我不想指责火神君的感情问题，你或许有你的苦衷、有你的烦恼，但我还是看不惯你那种将错就错的态度，这不像是你会做的事啊！一边说着，一边皱着眉头的黑子缓缓侧转过了身，就好像江户时代的武士一样正坐在自己的面前，矮小的身板流露着火神从未在男人身上感受过的压迫感，竟让自己莫名打了个哆嗦、愣愣的半启着双唇。  
「你明明知道你喜欢的是别人，为什么不和女方解释清楚、好好向她道歉呢？蒙骗和敷衍并不是解决问题的方法，你那棱模两可、暧昧不清的态度才是真正伤害了对方的罪魁祸首，你如果真的觉得抱歉，就应该告诉对方真相、让她来选择该怎么做。」  
「黑子……？」  
男人的这一番愤慨对火神来说可谓是醍醐灌顶，然而自己却像是出了水的鱼一样、半张的嘴怎么都发不出声音。义愤填膺的黑子，期盼着自己回信的恋人，以及将自己再一次推开的冰室……正如男人所说的一样，就算心中已经有了答案、有了因果、也有了对错，可仅仅光靠暧昧不清的圆滑态度，是解决不了任何问题的。归根究底，自己真正想要的东西到底是什么呢？是如冰室所愿的那样、做出『正确』的选择吗？还只是希望通过弥补他人内心的伤痛，来宽慰同样遍体鳞伤的自己呢？  
「……谢了，黑子。多亏你骂醒我，现在整个脑袋冷静多了。」  
在昔日的『搭档』的注视下，用双手使劲拍了拍脸颊的火神仰头深吸了口气，虽然昏沉的大脑还是有些凌乱，可比起最初的不知所措、渐渐清晰起来的神志使得胸口不再那么沉闷，也使得整个身心变得越发的轻盈。  
「我会好好思考今后该怎么办的。就像你说的，我觉得现在的局面便是对自己最好的惩罚，可实际上我仍然在逃避，这对她不公平……我会和对方好好说清楚的。等一切尘埃落定后，我会再去见辰也一面……无论他怎么选择，我都会将这段感情好好结束的。」  
「这才是我认识的火神君，要加油啊。」

不是为了得到任何人的原谅，在此之前、最该去原谅的人，应该是你自己。  
在散伙之前，黑子如是向自己送上了这样一句谏言，而只能以苦笑回应的火神则是轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，就这么踩着逐渐西沉的夕阳，回到了空荡荡的家中。距离约定好的旅行还有不到一周的时间，而在三天之后、便是自己的二十岁生日。一边翻阅着手机，一边看着显示在屏幕正中央的日历；耳边响起的是自己的『义兄』曾经在自己耳畔咕哝的『魔咒』，回想起来、自己与他之间也有着像是『约定』一样的东西存在，只是未来男人是否还会给自己兑现那些承诺的机会，现在的火神实在没有信心给出一个肯定的答案。  
「让你久等了，火神君！」  
看着气喘吁吁的恋人一路小跑着来到了约定好的地点，身材娇小的恋人穿着素色的上衣与粉色的长裙；为了迎合自己、在约会时她一定会穿着高跟鞋，束起的马尾与小巧的耳环给人一种阳光且充满朝气的活泼感，无论从哪个角度看、对方都是理想的恋人，小鸟依人的模样更不忍心让人去伤害。  
「好久没有一起出来约会了，我竟然还一不小心迟到了，真的很对不起……」  
「没事，我不在意，你也别太放在心上。」  
在被黑子点醒的那天晚上，回到家中的火神先是冲了把澡，随即一个人在房间里思考了很久，最终给刚从书店下班的恋人发了一条简讯，便有了这一场名义上的『约会』。自己是做好了充分的思想准备才会发出那样的邀请的；想要做个了断，想让眼前对自己付出了真心的女孩知道一切的真相。自己是喜欢她的，也想过要好好去爱她，然而自己却无法忘记冰室、无法忘记自己对男人的那份眷恋，这样的火神不配从任何人那儿得到所谓的慰藉。  
「接下来去哪儿？我知道这附近有一家甜品店最近特别有人气，要不我们一起去看看吧？」  
「呃……不了。我知道有一家店，味道不错、人也比较少，我们还是去那儿吧。……我有些事想和你说。」  
「…………」  
话一出口，火神就后悔了。后悔自己说的太直白、更后悔自己把话说的太早；只见化着淡妆的恋人僵硬着表情、一动不动的呆愣在原地，不禁在心中咋了咋舌的火神主动牵起了对方的手，一声『走吧』令对方默默的垂下了眼帘，那双圆润水灵的眼睛也在刹那间变得黯淡了下来。  
「这里行人很多，你穿着高跟鞋还是走慢点吧，我扶着你。」  
「好……」  
女人的心思往往比男人要来得敏感、纤细，所以依偎在自己身旁的女孩不可能察觉不到接下来会发生的是什么，她走的很慢，就好像每一步都踩在刀尖上似的小心翼翼，双手死死的挽着自己的臂膀，生怕自己挣脱或是抽走。她的每一个细小的举动、每一次向自己投来的眼神都像是在恳求自己不要离开似的，令火神在心中愤愤咒骂起了让对方陷入这般不安与惊恐的自己，但同时也坚定了将一切画上句点的决心。  
「你先看看有什么想喝的吧，果汁？还是咖啡？」  
这家名为『LeBlanc』的咖啡店位于涉谷的三轩茶屋街区，铺子的面积不大、只有一张容得下四位客人的吧台和三张桌子，然而老板的高超手艺却吸引了一批固定的客人，其中也包括了掌勺La Vita的主厨，火神便是在他的推荐下走进这家咖啡厅的。当自己将写满了商品名称的菜单递到恋人的面前时，至始至终都低着头的女孩却一言不发。她的神情非常紧张，不自觉的抿着单薄的嘴唇；微微耸起的双肩与握在一起的双手让她看起来更加渺小。见对方迟迟不回应，默默叹了口气的火神向着正在吧台忙碌的店长挥了挥手，一声『两杯蓝山』换来的是一个无声的手势。  
「那个……亚矢子。今天喊你出来是想和你说些事，呃……希望你能冷静的听我把话说完，不要太激动……」  
「……我不想听。」  
还没等自己切入主题，突然启唇道的恋人立刻便摆出了强硬的态度。这还是火神第一次见到她如此咄咄逼人的模样，诧异之余、自己也意识到了对方对这段恋情的执着，以及对自己的那份认真。  
「为什么我非得听火神君对我说那样的话不可呢？我不要！我不想听！」  
「你先冷静一下……我真的不想伤害你，正是因为不想伤害你、所以才会约你出来，把一切都告诉你。」  
我是喜欢你的，但我的心里一直都有着别人，我没有办法在这样的状态下继续和你交往。  
自己是抱着多么侥幸的心理才会点头答应对方的告白的，火神并不打算告诉眼前那早已湿了眼眶的女孩。自己不能再伤害她了；曾经想着或许终究自己会迎来那么一天、牵着别人的手，遗忘曾经的他，但火神做不到。峰回路转，哪怕只是一个不经意的回眸，只要那个男人再次出现在自己的生命里、自己的心仍旧会义无反顾的飞到他的身旁，就好像扑向烈火的飞蛾一样，直至燃成灰烬的那一刻。  
「我不求你能原谅我，你可以报复我、恨我，只是我实在不忍心欺骗你了，这对你也不公平……我不能因为自己内心对你的那一点点眷恋，就利用你的温柔来抚平别人在我心里留下的伤疤……这是不正确的。」  
一边说着，一边下意识握紧了拳头的火神没有勇气去直视对方的眼睛。两人都低着头，而自己却能清楚的听到从桌子另一头传来的抽泣声。心是痛的，内心是不舍的；想要紧紧抱着对方的冲动也是真实的，但这并非是出于爱情、而是残忍的怜悯，自己没有资格向对方奉献出这样自以为是的温柔。  
「所以真的很对不起……我们结束吧。旅行的事……如果你执意要去我可以承担费用，你可以和你的好朋友一起去，所有的钱我来出……」  
「不需要你那么擅作主张！我不需要！」  
近乎歇斯底里的呐喊让火神大吃一惊，也让正在吧台内煮着咖啡的店长乱了方寸，匆匆的熄灭了酒精灯的火、出于避嫌而默默走出了店门。眼看着对座的恋人红着眼睛，竭力的压抑着爆发的情绪，忽然感到舌根一阵苦涩的火神欲言又止的半启着双唇，却说不出半句像样的话来、更不知该如何安抚对方。火神君的意思我已经明白了，其实我早就有感觉，是不是你心里有着别人……因为和我在一起的时候，你总是心不在焉的看着别的地方，我的存在甚至还不及你的工作来的重要；说到这，抬手抹了抹眼泪的恋人早已泣不成声，可她还是努力克制哽咽、吞咽着悲伤，用着好似自嘲般的口气，宣泄着内心的寂寞。  
「但偶尔你也会对我非常的温柔……我还一直傻乎乎的在等，等你在未来的某一天能够真的惦念我对你的好，如今看来都是我的一厢情愿，是我太自以为是了。」  
「……不是的，亚矢子。你对我的付出我全都知道，可即便如此我还是没有办法将我的心全部交给你，……真的对不起。」  
在她的身上，火神仿佛看到了自己的影子。用尽力所能及的全部一味的付出、却迟迟无法得到回报，不安、焦虑、乃至于绝望的悲伤，还有那些泪水的苦涩，自己怎么会不懂她此时此刻所正在经历的感受？  
这段曲折的恋情在无声的沉默中落下了帷幕。没有过多的斥责，没有无尽的埋怨；只是默默哭泣着的恋人比自己所想的要来得冷静的多。当她停止了抽泣、用手帕擦干了脸颊上的泪水时，坐在沙发椅上的火神起身来到了店外，与正在门外默默抽着烟的店长打了个招呼，随即一同和店长回到了店内、再次坐回了她的面前。  
「你知道吗？火神君。当我和我的朋友说起你的事的时候，别人都好奇的问我是不是尝过男朋友的手艺，可事实呢？明明你在那么高级的餐厅里做着学徒，而我却一次都没有尝过你亲手做的料理，你是否又有想过为了我亲自下厨、做一顿丰盛的晚餐呢。」  
咖啡的苦涩缓和了弥漫在内心的那股隐隐的疼痛。就在弥漫在两人之间的僵硬气氛被咖啡的醇香打破之后，握着马克杯、耷拉着脑袋的恋人苦笑着喃喃自语起来，而她的这份感慨却让火神再度陷入了哑然。的确，为什么在两人交往的时候，自己从未想过为对方亲手做一顿料理呢？后知后觉的悔恨让火神难掩自责的掩上了面颊，可除了那句无能为力的『对不起』之外，火神真的不知道自己该说些什么、做些什么，才能让对方不再为自己而感到难过。  
「你真正喜欢的那个人……有尝过火神君亲手做的料理吗？」  
「……有。他是我梦想的起点，就是因为他的一句话，才会有今天的我。」  
「……你真的好傻啊，火神君，你真的好傻……」  
不知所谓的自言自语迫使火神循声抬起了脑袋。只见再度落下了眼泪的女孩默默从背包中拿出了钱包，并从中取出了一张千元的纸钞、轻轻放在了桌上。我不会祝福你的，但我也不会希望你变得不幸，我不想在被你甩了之后还被人嘲笑是个小气的女生；说着，从座椅上站起了身的恋人留下了冒着热气的咖啡，就像她所说的、她不需要自己的同情，更不屑接受自己的怜悯。在最后的祝愿中，默默目送她离开的火神怔怔的屹立在餐桌旁，如释重负后的寂寥与无法释怀的亏欠迫使自己看向了脚下的地面。等待着自己的，是更漫长、更曲折的一段路，通往内心真正向往的那个男人，通向这段荒谬的『孽缘』的『最终裁决』。  
「……对不起，老板，我要买单。」  
「知道啦。把钱放着就行，现在的年轻人还真是不容易呢。」


	8. 「愛」と「情」のすき間に

我们还可以继续做朋友吗？  
在这场分手落下帷幕之时，谁都没有说这样的话，而或许自己还会与那个在眼泪中变得无比坚强的女孩在某个转角、某个时点相遇，但对火神而言，现在的她也只不过是一个熟悉的陌生人罢了。遇见是两个人的事，而离开却是一个人的决定，每每感慨都让人感到唏嘘；其实这世上无论是谁都不擅长告别。在那家咖啡厅的时候，打着夜里那通电话的时候；目睹男人的身旁有人依偎的时候，以及看着他坐上前往车站的轿车的时候……每一次的分别都令火神回想起一个不容置疑的事实，那便是我们还太过年轻、太过稚嫩，还未习惯这个世界便是由分离与相逢而组成的常态，每一次的分离都是为下一次的相遇而做的准备，可即便如此、谁亦都不想与心中那个最为重要的人一次又一次的频频错过。  
「好……！就是今晚了！不能再逃避了！」  
与『恋人』分手之后、恢复了单身的火神并没有体会到如释重负的舒畅感，相反的、自己的心绪反而变得更加的凝重，与冰室之间的那个『结症』更是看不到任何『化解』的迹象。自从那天以后，对方就没有再和自己联系过了；电话、简讯、甚至社交媒体上的动态……男人就好像彻底消失了一样，彻底从自己的生活中淡去了，唯独火神依旧不死心的思考着解决问题的办法，但又因内心的不安而始终缺乏临门一脚的那一丝勇气。  
唯一的方法就只有找到对方、好好的谈一谈了吧。火神不是什么圆滑、聪明的人，自己的处事方法很简单，无论是对人还是对事、火神都会坦诚的讲出自己内心的想法，一度还被人抱怨自己不够委婉，可这是自己的个性决定的，唯独在面对冰室的时候、自己的这份直率就好像失常了一样，怎么都无法好好的将对男人的那份念想全部传达给对方。  
站在灯火通明的公寓楼下，仰头望着建筑上层的火神静静的屹立在夜幕之中，双手紧握着拳头。这是自己第三天来到这间公寓了；为了能够找到同样躲避着自己的冰室、一向不懂得绕弯子的火神决定直接见男人一面，但考虑到若是直接去对方工作的地方一定会让冰室反感，在这样的前提之下是做不到推心置腹的交谈的。犹豫了许久过后，脱下了工作服的火神一个人默默的来到了冰室所租住的公寓楼下，却在看到男人的住所亮起灯火的那一刹那退缩了。半吊子的觉悟与害怕失败的软弱让自己像是逃跑似的坐上了回家的计程车，乱了节拍的心跳让自己忍不住掩面长叹，也让火神再一次清醒的意识到自己对冰室的眷恋、以及对两人这段感情的期盼，就算在经历了那么多坎坷和挫折之后，也都从未消失过。  
这一次不能再失败了……！  
连续两天都做了『逃兵』、今天打算背水一战的火神可谓是拿出了全部的勇气，又一次来到了男人所在的公寓楼前。此时，冰室的住所还暗着灯，在夜场工作的冰室常常过了凌晨才回家，而现在正值凌晨一点半。没了末班车、也没了巴士；就连路过的计程车也都寥寥无几，没了逃脱的后路、对着天空深吸了好几口气的火神提了提滑落的背包肩带，可就在迈出脚步的那一瞬间、内心的忐忑又让自己缩回了悬在半空的右腿，一声声『等等』使得火神六神无主的蹲下了身子、冰冷的双手死死的贴上了脸颊。  
「灯没亮说明他睡了或是没在家吧……要是辰也睡着了我把他吵醒怎么办？要是没在家我是要在他家门口等着吗？吵到邻居了会不会给辰也造成困扰？呃啊啊……到底该怎么办……」  
「警察先生！就是这个人！」  
「……？」  
就在自己不知该如何是好的时候，一声刺耳的吆喝令火神本能的循声抬起了头：只见一个穿着居家服、裹着披肩的中年妇女和一个手持手电筒、穿着警服的巡警朝着自己的方向小跑而来。刺眼的灯光直直的照在了自己的脸上，迫使火神下意识的眯起了双眼、试图用手挡住了亮白的灯光。两人是冲着自己的方向小跑而来的，他们的神情看起来很是严肃、一边交头接耳的交谈着什么，一边冲着自己的方向指指点点，这不禁让火神萌生起了不安的预感、缓缓的从地上站起了身。眼看着两人气喘吁吁的来到了自己的面前、停下了脚步，比自己还要矮小许多的巡警抬手扯了扯有些歪斜了的帽檐，一声『请出示下你的证件』让火神难掩困惑的挑了挑眉，就这么一脸茫然的低头看着对方，愣愣的站在原地。  
「这位女士报警声称你在这栋居民楼下鬼鬼祟祟的停留了很久，能请你出示下证件、然后跟我一起去警局一趟吗。」  
「哈……？等等、你是在说我吗？我什么都没做啊！为什么要把我抓走啊？！」  
没想到自己的犹豫不决竟使得自己被误认为是不怀好意的可疑分子，哭笑不得的火神在两人那充满敌意的双眸的审视下为自己竭力辩解起来。我只是来找人的，我有个很重要的朋友就住在这里，我正准备上去找他呢；可还没等自己把话说完，裹着披肩的陌生女性就粗暴的打断了自己的话，一句『请不要再撒谎了』让火神顿时哑口无言。  
「如果这里真的住着你的『朋友』，你又为什么要在这里徘徊三天呢？我看上面住的根本不是你的朋友、而是你的目标吧？你根本就是不折不扣跟踪狂！」  
「跟、 跟踪狂……」  
「这位先生，有什么话等到局里再慢慢说吧。你的行为确实已经引起了周围居民的困扰，为治安带来了隐患，请你配合我们的工作。」  
眼看着穿着制服的巡警冷静的卸下了挂在腰间的银色手铐，顿时两眼一黑的火神不自觉的向后退了一步，不善言辞的个性让自己根本不知该如何为眼下的局面辩解些什么，可若是真的就这样被拷上手铐、当成犯罪嫌疑人而被带走，不仅仅是学校那边、或许连好不容易找到的工作也都会受影响，想到这、顿时冒了冷汗的火神支支吾吾的藏起了双手，一声声『请再听听我的解释』，可对方步步紧逼让自己越发的欲哭无泪。  
「我真的是来找人的！只是不知道辰也他想不想见我，所以我才……」  
「大我……？你们在干什么？」  
「！」  
就在自己走投无路的时候、一个熟悉的男声忽然从后方传来，光是这短暂的一刹那、慌乱的心绪便在顷刻间安定了下来，迫使自己循声转过了声，将目光投向了出现在路灯下的那个男人。冰室就和往常一样，他穿着单薄的上衣与休闲长裤、背着背包，一边的前发遮住了半边的眼睛，这也使得男人另一只眼睛下方的泪痣更加显眼。他看起来像是工作刚结束，脸上的神色有点疲倦；而除此之外，对方的脸上也写满了诧异，还未等就这么面面相觑的两人来得及开口，走上前的巡警立刻亮明了身份，一声『他就是你要找的人么』惹得火神连连点头。  
「对！就是他！我就是来找他的！辰也、你赶紧过来帮我一起解释啊！我都快急死了！」  
「等等、到底发生什么事了？」  
一向机敏的『义兄』似乎很快意识到了情况的特殊，只见他大步朝着自己的方向走来，一个健步便来到了自己与警察之间、就这么硬生生的将自己推到了他的身后。仅仅是这样一个充满着袒护意味的举动便让自己的心口不由自主的揪痛起来，感觉到鼻尖一酸的火神默默的垂下了眼帘、看向了男人的肩窝；隐隐从发梢传来的烟草味是那么令人的怀念，而用着他那单薄清瘦的身体『保护』着自己的『兄长』就这么一言不发的听着外人对自己的猜忌与指责，俊俏的脸蛋上并没有浮现太多的表情。  
「我明白了。是大我的行为举止引起了不必要的误会，我在这里替他向各位道个歉。他的确是我的朋友、也是来找我的。只不过我工作时间不固定、没法准确的控制下班的时间，所以他才只能傻傻的等在楼下、碰碰运气，实在是很抱歉。」  
比起口拙的自己、能说会道太多的冰室在听完事情的原委后，向报警人与前来探察情况的巡警正式表达了歉意。看到男人向着对方弯下了腰肢时，立刻也跟着一起欠身鞠下了躬的火神与身旁的『兄长』一同再三表达着歉意，直到情绪激动的报警人面露难色的叹了口气，一声『好吧』让火神总算放下了心中的那颗巨石，就这么目送对方逐渐离开、长长的吁了口气。  
「下次可不要再做出这样惹人误会的事了。既然都是朋友、想见面的话随时可以联络，尤其在这样的时间点，约好了再碰面不是更有『说服力』嘛？『碰运气』这样的说法在我这儿可是有点牵强啊。」  
「非常抱歉，巡警先生。下次我们会好好注意的。」  
「…………」

因为获得了报警的当事人的理解，决定不再对火神进行传唤的巡警留下了几句告诫后便骑着单车、离开了现场，留下两人默默无声的站在路灯下，谁都没有开口说话的『义兄弟』就这么各自低着头、想着内心的事，直到轻轻叹了口气的『兄长』转头看向了自己，无奈又淡漠的笑容令火神再度垂下了眼帘。  
「先上去吧。你不是来找我的吗？花费了三天的时间才撞上的『好运气』可不能就这么白白浪费了啊。」  
「…………」  
男人的轻描淡写，是火神始料未及的。  
他就像往常一样一步步脚踏实地的踩着通往公寓的台阶，从容的从背包中拿出了钥匙，按下了门锁、打开了玄关处的灯。只有十几平米大的单身公寓仍旧是记忆中的模样：随处可以看到的酒瓶，来不及收拾的床铺；堆放在角落的教科书，以及摆放在床头柜上的烟缸和打火机……就在自己转身关上了大门的那一刻，将背包丢在了床尾的冰室轻轻咳嗽了两声。男人的脸色看起来不是特别好，起初、火神只是以为是对方工作太累了，而事实上冰室的嗓音听起来有些沙哑，就连那张单薄的嘴唇都显得有些苍白。  
「时间不早了，有话直说吧，我明天一早还要出门。」  
没有任何的温度、更没有任何的寒暄，冰室就这么直言不讳的打破了僵硬的沉默，迫使火神走进了有些杂乱的屋子内，就这么怔怔的站在灯下，望着同样屹立在自己面前的男人。  
「你来这里是想做什么？想让我安慰你、还是找点新的刺激？」  
「辰也，请你不要再说这种话了。」  
那样就像是在责备自己的话，请你不要再说了。  
就在音落之际，显然有些动摇的『义兄』微启着嘴唇、似笑非笑的神情让他看起来格外的凄楚，也格外的窘迫。这还是自己第一次在男人的脸上看到这样的表情；火神无意逼迫冰室些什么，与其说是自己、还不如说是男人一直在将他自己逼向绝境。几度欲言又止，一向能言善辩的冰室在几声冷笑过后转头走向了床头。他弯腰拿起了枕边的烟盒与柜上的打火机，熟练的将烟含进了口中、点燃了前端，弥漫在屋内的烟雾牵引着思绪向着更为遥远的方向走去，就在意识快要迷失之际、突然启唇的冰室缓缓的在床沿坐下了身，一声『我就是讨厌你的这种地方』让火神感到喉底一阵苦涩。  
「你是不是特别喜欢看到我在你面前狼狈不堪的样子？品味还真差。」  
「我从来不觉得我有这方面的『嗜好』。……相反的，每当辰也在我面前流露出各种各样的情绪的时候，我都会情不自禁的觉得自己是被你信任、被你依赖的，我觉得很高兴。」  
「…………」  
光是这样一个看似微不足道的理由，你对我而言就注定是最为重要的那个人。  
说着，下意识紧握住了拳头的火神缓缓的垂下了眼帘。自己不知道该用多么华丽的词汇与多么煽情的言语来打动眼前那正抬头注视着自己的男人，又或许、事情到了今天这样的地步，所谓的『说服』早已失去了意义。自己只不过想将这么多年的对男人那份感情一五一十的传达给他，即便换来的结果依旧是离别和疏远、火神亦都不想再后悔了，更不想因此再去伤害更多的人。  
「我分手了，就在三天前……在和你通完电话后，我有想过好好的弥补她、好好去爱她，就像每个身为『男朋友』的人该对恋人做的那样，但是不行，我做不到，对她更是不公平。」  
这也许是自己这辈子所做过的最错误、最鲁莽的一个决定。当自己道出分手的实情时，原本正低头抽着烟的冰室忽然停下了动作；男人显得有些动摇、有些无措，在短暂的沉默过后，一声细弱蚊足的『你真的是傻瓜』让火神的心不由自主的悸动起来，驱使着脚步来到了男人的跟前、忍受着想要将对方拥入怀中的冲动。  
「我不能明知自己所有的感觉都向着你、还利用其他人的温柔和他们交往。或许那样的选择才是『正确』的，但是我不能这么做。」  
「『正义凛然』啊……摆出这样的嘴脸，看来我这个做『哥哥』的又成了那个自私自利的『坏人角色』了，真是讽刺。」  
明明自己没有任何贬低或者责怪男人的意思，可冰室还是用着自嘲的口吻、讥讽着已成定局的事实。你喜欢谁是你的自由，但我也有我的选择，你也别怪我太薄情、太狠心；一边说着、一边从床沿站起了身的『兄长』在火神的注视下抚摸上了自己的脸颊，充满讥嘲意味的笑容令心口隐隐刺痛。  
「很抱歉，我是『利己主义者』，我无法像你一样这么『诚实』的面对自己。我习惯对人撒谎、对自己撒谎，所以对不起了，大我。我没办法回应你对我的期待，因为这对我没有任何的好处。」  
男人触碰自己的手指时那么的冰冷，口中诉说的话语时那么的伤人，本以为早已遍体鳞伤的自己不会再为男人的任何只字片语而动摇、可当对方宛如诀别一般主动奉上亲吻的时候，苦涩的吻还是让自己情不自禁的热了眼眶。这次是真的结束了；他甚至都不给自己传达心意的机会，就这么狡猾的用如此悲伤的吻逼着自己将所有的言语吞咽了回去，更令火神感到啼笑皆非的、是即便内心多么努力的在挣扎，身体却无法抗拒的接受了舌尖的交缠，除了肝肠寸断的悲伤之外，这一冗长的深吻什么都没有给自己带来。  
（可恶……难道真的就这么结束了么……和辰也这十几年的情分，难道就真的这么结束了么……）  
一片混乱的大脑除了悔恨与不甘之外根本什么都无法思考，而就在唇瓣分离的那一刹那、酸涩的双眸险些就因残留在唇齿间的触感而落下了眼泪。你是个好男人，大我，你一定会得到幸福的；将自己硬生生推下了『悬崖』的『义兄』如是在自己的耳畔呢喃，发自肺腑的祝愿是男人迄今为止所说过的最真诚的话语，而在音落之际、他主动拥抱了自己。就像『哥哥』鼓舞着『弟弟』一样，不带任何情欲的拥抱让火神心灰意冷的闭上了眼睛。  
「还有对不起……让你这么痛苦。或许我没有资格说这些话，但请你一定要幸福，比任何人都要幸福……」  
「……辰也……」  
那细细颤抖的嗓音就像是一朵破碎了的玻璃花、一点点的从口中落下，粉碎在了脚边，而那双拥抱着自己的臂膀又是那么的炙热，炙热得让火神不知该如何去回应。幸福，多么直白又缥缈的词，谁都渴望着拥有、又有多少人知道幸福是何物；在冰室的心中，『幸福』到底又是什么呢？他想让自己获得的幸福又是什么呢。找一个适合的恋人，组建美满的家庭；拥有自己的孩子，静静的在岁月的流逝中相伴老去……火神不是没有想象过这样的未来，但当自己每每沉溺在这样的幻想中时，陪伴在自己身旁的身影永远是眼前这拥抱着自己的男人，而冰室为自己设想的『幸福』根本就不是自己想要的。想到这，不禁一阵哽咽的火神缓缓抬起了双手，可就在掌心抚摸上对方背脊的那一刹那、一个闪念令火神停下了动作，强烈的违和感迫使自己睁开了双眼，微微蹙起了眉心。  
「哪里不对……果然还是哪里不对。」  
唐突的自言自语使得怀中的男人微微一震，察觉到冰室松开了臂膀、为了不让对方逃走、猛地收紧了胳臂的火神重新将不断挣扎的『义兄』拥入了怀里，只不过不同于方才那为了诀别而靠近的拥抱，这一次，死灰复燃的执着让火神用尽了全身的力气、仅仅是为了让眼前那令自己朝思暮想的男人重新回到自己的怀中。  
「太矛盾了……！辰也你刚才说了，你擅长对人撒谎、对自己撒谎吧？那你刚才说的那些话，哪句是真、哪句是假，你心里真的有答案吗？」  
「当、当然了，这不是理所当然的吗？我怎么可能不知道……唔……！」  
无视冰室的挣扎，依旧死死拥搂着臂弯的火神听着男人那不堪一击的辩解，低头将脸颊埋入了对方的肩窝之中。他说他希望自己幸福，比这世上的任何人都要幸福，这究竟是谎话、又或是发自真心的祝愿？温暖的拥抱不像是虚假的，冰室一定希望自己拥有幸福圆满的人生，这是作为『兄长』的义务吗？又或是作为一个普通的男人、作为一个同样爱着自己的普通男人，才不惜编造了一个又一个自欺欺人的谎言、不惜伤害自己，也希望最爱的『弟弟』成为那个被『幸福』所眷顾的人，这就是冰室『爱』着自己的方式，隐忍得让人不舍，克制得让人动容。  
「我喜欢你，辰也。『喜欢你』这件事让我很痛苦，让我很自责，也让我变得不像我自己……或许你说的是对的，你不是那个正确的选择，但如果时光可以倒流、给我一个重新选择的机会，我想我还是会义无反顾的选择你，你还会是那个无可替代的人。」  
孤注一掷的『告白』令怀中的男人渐渐的平静了下来。与其说是放弃了抵抗、不如说他放弃了挣扎；他无言的将双手垂荡自己身体两边、频频的深吸着空气，直到自己再度启唇、缓缓开口，自己的耳畔才隐隐传来了抽泣声，以及歇斯底里的呐喊。  
「我才是那个自私自利的人。明明知道我们都是男人，明明知道你不想让事情变成这样，但我还是不想放手、我的『幸福』一定在辰也你的手上……！」  
「不要再逼我了……！你根本什么都不懂！不要再说下去了！」  
只听『咚』的一声闷响，整个右半边的脸颊像是被钝器砸中的剧痛逼得火神连连后退了几步，血液特有的腥味在舌根快速的蔓延，迫使自己猛地呛咳了起来、吐出了几滴鲜血，遭受了撞击的牙床在强烈的震痛中失去了觉知。对自己挥舞着拳头的男人如愿以偿的挣脱了自己的怀抱，他屹立在床前，大口大口的喘着粗气；他双眸血红、脸颊上有着泪水的痕迹，怒视着自己的眼睛像极了无助的孩子，他愤愤的吐露着苛刻又违心的语言，咒骂着自己的幼稚和天真、责怪着他自己的软弱与无能。  
「你说的没错，我们都是男人，两个男人在一起会有什么好结果？感情这种事不是你情我愿就一定会善始善终的！我没你那么坚强，面对自己想要的东西就竭尽全力的去争取，对于注定不会有未来的人与感情，像这样趁早结束才是最好的结果，为什么你就是不明白？！」  
嘶哑的嗓音划破了空气、直直的逼向自己，让火神的心不禁如刀割般绞痛起来。眼前的冰室看起来是那么的脆弱、那么的束手无策；看起来总是气定神闲的男人其实从未好好的面对过自己、更不曾去倾听过内心的声音。他总是用着各种各样的身份、各种各样的责任来告诉自己该怎么做；他毫无疑问是爱着身为『弟弟』的火神的，爱到不惜放弃他自己，可与此同时男人也无法放下『哥哥』的身份，就这样陷入了『爱恋』与『情分』的缝隙之间，迷惘、挣扎、彷徨、悔恨……他无法原谅他自己，但就连一次都不舍得去责怪主动爱上他的『兄弟』。  
「我是真的后悔……要是我没能察觉到你对我的感情……要是那天我没有随波逐流的默许你对我的渴求，或许事情还会变的容易一些……蠢得无药可救的那个人，应该是我才对。」  
「辰也你没有错……不，或许我们都错了吧。一定是哪里出错了，所以我们更应该诚实的面对自己、纠正那些错误，我不想再看到你这么痛苦的样子了，告诉我、我该怎么做才好？」  
再次向男人探去的臂膀并没有遭到无情的拒绝，这并不代表对方不抗拒、更不代表男人就这么接纳了自己；他只是太累了。静静流着无声的眼泪、面无表情的冰室就像个憔悴的病人，他厌倦了欺骗、厌倦了抵抗、厌倦了伪装、更厌倦了逞强。当两人的胸膛再一次重叠在一起的时候，在自己耳畔重重叹了口气的『义兄』低声呢喃了一声『我累了』，而恰恰是这一声自言自语迫使火神紧紧咬上了下唇，眼泪就好像随时都会掉下来似的、使得视线变得越来越模糊。  
「和你在一起真的好痛苦，大我……可没有你在的日子只会让人更加痛苦，我已经不知道该怎么办了。」  
「我会想办法的……一定会有办法的……」

对于在两小时前才年满二十岁的火神而言，这或许是当时的自己唯一能够想到的『答案』了吧。我们都还不成熟，都还算不上是个合格的『大人』；但也正因为如此才不甘屈服于现实的残酷，哪怕还有一丝的希望、一丝的动摇，也希望能够将内心的那份执着紧紧的握在手中。  
棱模两可的答案让枕靠在自己肩头的冰室不禁哑然失笑，但此时的男人已经无法再反驳什么了。工作的疲累加上精神的疲乏让他变得非常虚弱，男人险些就这么在自己的怀中睡去、不得已，只能扶着对方、让他静静躺回床铺的火神从厕所里取来了被热水打湿的毛巾，小心翼翼的替他擦去了泪痕，以及额头上的汗珠。  
（真对不起，在你生日的日子竟然还动手打了你。）  
就在毛巾掠过对方那纤细的脖颈时、忽然启唇低语的『兄长』在火神附身之际，抚摸上了自己那半边肿胀的脸颊。被拳头砸到的地方依旧灼烧般的疼，嘴里的铁锈味也还没有散去、但比起这些日子冰室所承受的煎熬与挣扎，这点疼痛根本不值一提，更不曾被火神放在心上。  
（明天会肿的更厉害吧？你去把橱里的药箱拿来，我帮你处理一下……）  
（没事的，辰也你躺着休息吧，我自己会处理，这点程度的小伤很快就会好了。）  
眼看着试图起身的男人摇摇晃晃的支起了上身，立刻伸手阻止的火神不忘替对方盖上了被子，体贴的举动让卧躺在床上的冰室轻轻的笑了起来。你真的是一点都没变，为什么像你这样的人、会喜欢上我这样的人呢；还没等自己启唇回应，按捺不住疲惫的『兄长』缓缓闭上了惺忪的双眼，平静的吐息与恬静的睡容再一次让火神热了眼眶，而在这样无法自已的悸动之中，暗暗在心中起誓的火神轻轻将男人的右手纳入了掌心，一声声『我绝对不会再让你后悔了』随着轻盈的呼吸声消散在屋内的空气之中，跟随渐渐行远的意识一同坠入了遥不可及的梦乡。  
「送货的人到了，我去楼下看看。」  
距离那一晚、若干年过去了，如今的火神与冰室早已不是当时那乳臭未干的『孩子』了。两人有着自己的生活、自己的事业、自己的野心，火神彻底从La Vita的修行中毕业、一手建立起了自己的餐厅；而本科毕业后、未能如父母所愿报考研究院的冰室在经历了一场『家庭风波』后彻底放弃了药剂师的仕途，成为了一名专业的调酒师，活跃在新宿的夜场之中。就在几个月前，搬进了这间公寓的冰室在火神的劝说之下也正式同意了成为自己餐厅的『永久雇员』，成为了餐厅的专用调酒师，同时兼任服务员的工作。  
见换上了鞋子的『恋人』如是向着餐厅的方向吆喝道，正坐在餐桌前喝着咖啡的冰室只是抬手比划了个手势，无声的默契是两人在一起共同生活那么多年所养成的习惯。那一晚，谁都不敢说彼此的心意真的相通了；从睡梦中醒来的冰室仍旧无法将守候在自己床边的火神当作『恋人』来看待，两人之间的相处模式反而变得更加战战兢兢、更加翼翼小心，虽然内心明白这只不过是双方太过在乎彼此的存在的证明，但对于仍旧青涩的二人来说、依旧没能从『缝隙』中解脱的火神与冰室花了很长的一段时间摸索、寻找两者之间的平衡点，困惑过、退缩过；哭过、也笑过，如今的生活与成就正是这段摸爬滚打的岁月所给出的答案。看着不远处的恋人一脸惬意的品尝着咖啡的醇香，不禁有些出神的火神愣愣的站在玄关前，直到自己的痴相被对方看进了眼里，一声满是调侃意味的『在看什么呢』令火神顿时热了脸颊，鬼使神差的脱下了刚换上的运动鞋、只为能够感受那双沾有咖啡苦涩的双唇，而重新回到了男人的身边。  
「只是看看而已……这次真的得下去了，等你吃完早饭一起下来帮忙吧。」  
「是是，你是『老板』你说了算。赶紧去吧，我马上就来。」

——FIN.2020.1.12——


	9. 番外 I – Blame

进入秋末的日本刮起了凉飕飕的北风，将老旧的窗户吹的嘎吱作响，仿佛随时都会将紧闭的窗户掀开似的、然而这一宣告冬天即将到来的『警告』却并未被正沉溺在亲吻中的两人放在心上。肢体彼此紧贴所传递的热度给了自己不惧怕任何事物的底气；粗重的呼吸、无意间重叠的眼神，那因眼下的泪痣而总是给人一种神秘感的男人在一声意味深长的轻笑声中抬起了自己的下吧，刺眼的灯光迫使火神不自觉的眯起了眼睛，却没能拒绝对方好似把玩一般用手指拨弄自己的双唇，好似吟语般的口吻竟莫名的让心口犯起痒来。  
「胡茬长出来了，这里。」  
一边说着、一边顺着下颚的轮廓向下游走的指尖来到了下颌骨的两侧，就这么沿着骨头的形状、轻轻抚弄着。两人并不是第一次做爱了、而冰室也并非是自己第一个上床的对象；但撇开与男人的次数之外、火神在这方面的经验实在谈不上『丰富』，自己也不习惯像这样亲昵的抚摸，瘙痒的感触使得自己近乎反射性的耸起了肩膀，同时又因冰室的那句提点而不经意的挑了挑剑眉。  
「是吗？我今早才剃过胡子啊……怎么这么快就长出来了。」  
「这可是年轻的证明啊，说明你体内的雄性激素有好好发挥它的作用呢，也就是『这里』。」  
音落、坐在自己跟前的『恋人』仿佛别有用意的将膝盖抵向了自己的两腿之间，露骨的『暗示』让火神忍不住在心中连连苦笑的同时，被挑拨的官能点燃了稚嫩冲动的欲望，也让彼此交缠的舌尖变得越发的紧密、且深入。  
「不过同样身为男人，你的『这种』地方也很让人来气呢。」  
「为什么连这种事都能算是我的错啊？！对我温柔一点啦……辰也……」

无论是火神还是冰室都没有放下『兄弟』的身份，自己还是将男人视为『大哥』一般尊敬，而对方也将自己当作『弟弟』一般疼爱。只不过在『兄弟』这一身份之前，两人对彼此抱持的感情更容易随着激烈浅显的本能而抢先一步：对彼此的那份关心，不经意间所流露的那些小动作；每时每刻都放在心上的牵挂，以及因期盼而奔跑在路灯下的步伐……『心意相通』并不是一件容易的事，即便是在那个夜晚、次日醒来的两人一时甚至不知该用什么样的眼神和心情去面对对方，即便像平常一样说着话、聊着天，内心的忐忑与紧绷的神经让火神始终战战兢兢的，因为自己实在太害怕再做错什么、再失去什么。同样，显得比往日还要沉默的冰室也花了很久的时间才厘清混乱的思绪，像现在这般抚摸着彼此的身体、沉溺在冗长的深吻之中，是两人共同探讨的结果，也是两人共同决定的『现实』。  
「唔……嗯……」  
一边吸吮着对方那早已挺立的乳首、一边将沾有润滑剂的右手轻轻套弄着性器的前端。火神当然很喜欢和冰室做爱，除了生理上的快感之外、精神与内心的满足才是真正让自己『上瘾』的『罪魁祸首』，这点倒是与冰室略有不同。因自己的爱抚而面红耳赤的『义兄弟』闭着双眸、微微弓着背脊。他伸着胳臂、搂着自己的脖子，为了能够更好的感受自己而张开着修长的双腿、坐在自己的大腿上方。冰室喜欢做爱，与他那看起来内敛甚至有些禁欲的外表不同，男人的性欲很强，也会为了满足生理上的欲望而表露出大胆的一面；眼看着微微启唇呻吟的『恋人』有些性急的扭了扭腰肢，轻托着臀部的左手在对方的默许下缓缓来到了缝隙之间，手指随着呼吸的韵律耐心且轻柔的没入了冰室的身体，炙热的体温与柔软的触感无论感受了多少次，都足以令自己乱了心跳。  
「感觉好柔软啊……是因为昨天刚做过的关系吗？」  
将内壁撑开的手指寻找着最为敏感的部位，而就在微微曲起的手指抚弄着浅显的入口时，身体忽然轻颤了一下的冰室突然喊了叫停，一声『稍微等等』令火神反射性的停下了动作，抽出了埋没在男人体内的手指。  
「怎么了？哪里不舒服么？果然连着两天都插入的话对身体负担很大啊……」  
「不是……正好相反，是太敏感了反而让我有点不太习惯，主要是心里过不去那坎。」  
男人的主张自己才听懂了一半，就在自己口干舌燥之余、俯身亲吻了自己的冰室将自己摁回了床铺，随即伸手拿过了床头柜上的烟盒，在火神那满是疑惑的注视下将烟含入了唇缝之中。不要用那种像小狗一样的眼神看着我啊，害我又忍不住想对你使坏了；一边说着、一边点燃了香烟的『恋人』用食指轻轻点上了自己那裸露的前胸，而就在火神想要起身重新感受肌理的温度时，忽然加重了力道的冰室再次硬生生将自己按回了床头，一声『不要动』迫使火神六神无主的吞了口唾沫。  
「你暂时先保持这样吧，等我让你开始动了、你再好好努力吧。」  
「辰也……？」  
对于男人的心里究竟在盘算些什么，火神根本毫无头绪，直到缓缓抬起了腰肢的冰室当着自己的面、用着他自己的双手撑开了早已充血的入口，接踵而来的是被湿热的内壁紧紧缠裹的压迫感，出乎意料之外的『主动』让卧躺在床上、目睹了这一切的火神不禁瞠目结舌。  
「好……了……你可以开始好好『努力』了，『火神君』。」  
就这样骑坐在自己身上的冰室一边吐着烟圈、一边如是笑着『命令』道。男人的笑里带着嘲弄，就像是某种胜利的宣言一般、等待着自己的讨饶与示好。这不是冰室第一次用这样的体位和自己做爱，确切的说、男人似乎对骑乘位的体势有着特别的偏爱和执着，他非常享受在自己的身上一边晃动腰肢、一边俯瞰自己的感觉，每每当火神紧咬着牙关、为了迎合对方的律动而费力的挺进腰部时，冰室都会表现的异常亢奋、也很容易在这样的兴奋感中达到高潮。  
「怎么了，傻傻的愣在那。在继续发呆的话我可要软掉了啊，是不想做了吗。」  
「不、不是！怎么会呢！只是有点被吓到了而已，各种意义上……」  
说不喜欢那是不可能的。无论是冰室那不同于表象的放浪也好，又或是男人那奔放热情的一面也罢，男人的一切都令自己神魂颠倒，而火神也愿意尽一切的努力去满足冰室对自己的渴求。闻言，口中仍旧衔着香烟的『恋人』微微仰起了嘴角，一声『乖孩子』使得自己鬼使神差的握上了对方那紧实的胳臂，空闲的右手抚摸上了半边的侧腰。  
「要小心烟灰哦？要是太莽撞的话，可是很容易被烫伤的。」  
「唔……我会小心的。」  
冰室无疑是在刁难自己；吐着白烟的男人非但给自己下达了这般隐晦且危险的警告、明明在上位还摆出一副被动的样子拒绝表达配合的意愿。他并没有像以前那样忘我的款摆自己的身体；相反的，他一动不动的坐在自己的身上、静静的抽着烟，唯有扶着男人腰际的火神努力的挺进着腰部，不断的摩擦着敏感且温热的内壁。  
「嗯……对……就是那里、啊……」  
左腿膝盖向下、紧贴着松软的床垫，右脚则严严实实的踩着床沿，维持着身体的平衡；气息随着性器的徐徐深入而开始变得急促、凌乱，直到被男人的游刃有余有些激怒的火神像是报复似的猛地将分身长驱直入，强烈的压迫感让正叼着烟的『恋人』不自觉的皱起了眉头，一声闷吟使得火神难掩得意的扬起了下吧，感受着内壁细细痉挛、挤压着自己所带来的快感。  
「你真是越来越不可爱了呢，大我……竟然懂得耍这种小花招了。」  
「我只是想让辰也舒服而已，哪有这个精力和你耍花招。」  
所以呢？感觉舒服吗？  
话音刚落，再度挺进了腰部的『义弟』就好像撞击一般粗暴的抽送起了性器，内壁的褶皱摩擦着敏感的前端，强烈的射精感令火神情不自禁的咬紧了牙关、加深了呼吸。忍受着快感折磨的人不单单只有自己一个；眼看着坐在自己身上的男人也渐渐变了脸色，起初、还气定神闲吞吐着烟雾的『兄长』早已没了方才的余裕，虽然他仍旧倔强的含着燃至了一半的香烟，可早已乱了套的呼吸根本无法让他专注精神、享受尼古丁润泽肺叶的满足感。断断续续的呻吟让早已陷入情欲的旋涡之中的两人无法分辨什么是冲动、什么又是理智；眼看着摇摇欲坠的烟灰就快要掉落，深吸了一口气的火神伸手从男人的口中夺过了碍事的烟草，而与此同时、似乎向肉欲妥协了的冰室忘情的扭动起了腰肢，为了能够使得埋没在体内的分身更好的摩擦敏感的部位、微微后弯着身体的『恋人』将右手握上了充血的性器，那好似恳求般的呻吟冲散了理性的最后一道防线，迫使火神高高的抬起了男人的双腿、在一声失控的吟叫声中将自己唯一爱过的男人纳入了怀抱之中。  
「啊……啊……！大我、就是这里、嗯……啊！」  
「辰也……辰也……！」

两人像是进入了发情期的猴子一样在床上翻云覆雨，即便心里清楚自己只不过和大多数热恋中的情侣一样失了心智、没了头脑，但当所有的欲望得以通过射精全部宣泄干净之后，热度冷却后的空虚感还是会让火神为床上发生的一切感到羞耻不已，这或许便是外人常常所说的『纯情』吧。  
「不行，我不同意。这间公寓光是容下我一个人就已经很勉强了，你长得那么高大、怎么可能住得下。」  
趁着情事的余温还未完全退却、还没来得及穿上衣服的火神按捺不住急切的性子，一边用毛巾为趴伏在床头的冰室擦拭着身体，一边提出了想要与男人一起生活的『愿望』，不料却遭到了对方斩钉截铁的拒绝。住所不是问题，我们可以搬家、搬到更大的公寓，我可以承担一半的房租；早已习惯了被男人拒绝的火神并没有轻易放弃，可就在自己鼓起勇气、摆出好似理直气壮的姿态继续坚持道时，忽然支起了上身的冰室不知为何愤愤瞪了自己一眼，凌厉甚至有些冷酷的眼神令火神近乎本能的闭上了嘴，委屈与困惑让自己难掩黯淡的低下了头。  
「为什么啊……我不明白。我们好不容易走到了今天、你也终于接受了我的感情，为什么不愿意和我生活在一起呢？」  
「你要是从你家搬出来、一个人生活，谁来照顾你的父亲？」  
「……」  
出乎意料、又在情理之中的『借口』让火神陷入了哑然。想到那总是空荡荡、且没有几分温度的家，想到那总是沉默寡言、又不善于表达的父亲，忽然感到舌根一阵苦涩的火神默默的在心中叹了口气。自从离婚之后，父亲便整日沉浸在工作里，仿佛工作就是他的恋人、也从未流露过续弦的意愿。我想我老爸还是忘不了我老妈，至今都没从被我妈抛弃的阴影中走出来；曾经在闲聊的时候，火神没少和冰室提起有关自己对父亲的想法，虽然两人之间的父子情分谈不上紧密，可『父子』终究还是父子，血脉里、基因里留存的东西是不会轻易被改变的，而即便是那样冥顽不灵的『老爸』、火神仍旧希望他能够过得幸福，也希望他能为身为他『唯一的儿子』的自己而感到骄傲。  
「就算这么说……我们一个月也见不了几次面……谈不上什么照顾不照顾的……就算我有这个孝心，也没什么机会让我用来表现。」  
在冰室的反问之下，支支吾吾了许久的火神还是没能想到任何足以说服男人的理由，而早就察觉到了这一点的冰室则是轻声叹了口气，随即抬起了右手、轻轻抚摸上了自己的脑袋。  
「你啊，对伯父温柔点吧。就当是我拜托你……大我。就当是为了我，至少在大学的这四年里，多花点时间和精力、好好陪陪你的父亲吧。」  
「……」  
直到这一刻，火神才恍然意识到这是男人的『赎罪』：对自己的赎罪、对自己家人的赎罪。冰室仍旧没有原谅他自己，他放不下『哥哥』的身份、放不下世俗的那套『真理』；明明就在几分钟前两人陆续在无法言喻的幸福感中达到了高潮，可他仍旧固执的认定自己是那个破坏了『火神大我』的人生的人。……我明白了，我答应你，在毕业之前我不会再提同居的事了；见自己如是低声允诺道，停下了动作的冰室低喃了一句感谢，就好像悬在心中的巨石终于落下了一般、满是欣慰的笑容却令火神感到无比的心痛。我得变强……得想办法变得更加坚强，只有这样才能让自己所爱的人不再有任何的后顾之忧、只有这样才能让身旁的男人不再为彼此的选择而感到内疚。想到这，伸出了双臂的『义弟』将同样低着脑袋的『义兄』紧紧的抱入了怀中，从肌理传来的热度是那么的令人安心、可自己真正想要的并不是如此肤浅的『幸福』。人生或许很短，但幸福可以变得很长、很长，渗透在生活的每一个角落，带着我们去往更远的地方。  
「所以辰也你不要再责怪自己了，不要再为了我的事而责怪你自己了。」  
「…………」  
——FIN.2020.1.14——


	10. 番外II - Stand By Me

「要拍了喔——！三、二、一——！」  
一月的第二个星期一对大多数刚步入大学不久的青年来说都是一个重要且特别的日子，熙熙攘攘的人群扎堆的围聚在场馆的大门前，不少人穿着华丽鲜艳的和服，也有人为了博取镜头的关注与他人的眼球而穿着奇装异服大摇大摆的穿梭在人群之间。在高举着相机的长辈的吆喝下，身着西服、显得有些拘谨与紧张的火神竭力保持着僵硬的微笑；冷冽的寒风虽然不足以吹灭节日那特有的喜庆气氛，可当呼啸而过的北风拂过面颊时，屹立在人群正中央的火神还是忍不住打了个哆嗦，朝着右侧横跨了一小步，只为能够靠得陪伴在自己身旁的『义兄』更近一些。  
「好了，大功告成！恭喜成年，大我！接下来你就是真正得独当一面的男子汉了，要加油啊。」  
「谢谢伯父，我会努力的。」  
「……」

仅仅只是一晃眼的功夫、连走路都还有些吃力的『孩子』就这么长大成人了，欣慰、落寞、可更多的是自豪的复杂情绪在每一位父母的心中涤荡着，而在单身家庭的氛围中被抚养长大的火神只有父亲，可即便是那样顽固又不懂风趣的『老爸』，今天也换上了新买的西服和领带、一大早便驾车带着自己来到了举办成人礼的会场。  
不苟言笑的父亲不太多话，就算是在这样的日子、一路上两人也只是聊些有关学业与将来的事；直到受邀一起参加仪式的冰室夫妻为了缓和气氛而笑着转移了话题，萦绕在车内的气氛才有了如破冰般的好转，但火神的心里非常明白，比起往日那总是狡猾的利用工作逃避『失败』的冷淡、今天的父亲比以往的任何时候都要来的亲切且平易近人。只不过太过习惯独来独往的父子两都不善用言语来表达内心的感受，而比起年轻气盛的自己、早已年过半百的父亲似乎更容易『害羞』，就算是面对自己的亲生儿子的时候也不例外。  
「感觉像是自己的又一个儿子长大成人了，年轻可真好呀。」  
相比起自己的老爸、冰室的双亲就要来得健谈、随和得多。或许是家庭氛围使然、又或许是由天生的个性所决定的；冰室的父母虽然对自己的儿子非常苛刻、严厉，但在为人处世方面却和男人一样八面玲珑。一边如是感慨、一边轻轻拍了拍自己肩膀的伯父似乎有些激动，而站在一旁的父亲却面无表情的袖着胳臂，一声声『还嫩着呢』换来的是冰室母亲那满是无奈的苦笑，也让火神难掩狼狈的咋了咋舌。  
「去年的这个时候辰也他也和你一样，穿着西装就去成人礼了。但是我儿子他不喜欢热闹、都没拍几张照片就满脸不耐烦的说要回去了，就只有我们做父母的在那一头热。」  
「爸……都说了那天我要赶回去补一个作业，都过去一年了，你怎么还记着呢。」  
年长一岁的冰室比自己早一年成年，然而火神却没有受邀参加男人的成人礼，那段时间、两人甚至都不曾有过任何的联络。表面上是因为身为考生的自己为了迎战各种各样的考试而专心投入了学习，可实质上、当时的火神实在不知道该如何面对拥有恋人陪伴的冰室，也不愿面对自己的恋情以如此不堪的模样被迫画上句点的事实。  
（啊……你说那时候啊，我想起来了。）  
若干年后、坐在自己怀中抽着烟的『恋人』在自己那小心翼翼的试探下回忆起了那段往事，一声『我们没在交往』令将脑袋枕在对方肩膀上的火神猛地抬起了头，瞠目结舌的模样让循声仰起了脑袋的冰室轻笑出了声，就好像安抚一条受惊的大型犬一样、举手挠了挠自己的脑袋。  
（是对方擅自粘上来的。不过我没有拒绝也是事实，我们的确也有过一段『情』……但也只是这种程度的关系罢了，各取所需而已。）  
（……）  
到了这样的年纪、又经历了那么多事，火神不可能不明白这段委婉的解释背后到底有着什么样的意义，那个女孩与冰室之间的关系又该被称为什么，自己的心中逐渐有了答案，却还是无法将那样露骨的词汇就这么直白的说出口。想让冰室爱上一个人真的很不容易；男人不仅仅是需要一个愿意包容他的对象，更需要的是愿意与他一同坠落的同伴。就像他说的，他是自己的『共犯』，而火神亦是无条件包庇着他的那个『罪人』；看着有着神似外貌的父子两在自己眼前相互调侃的模样，不禁有些出神的火神下意识的清了清嗓子，随即将手中的围巾重新套在了脖子上，抬头望了一眼晴朗的天空。  
「我们接下来要去喝一杯，借着这样难得的节日好好放纵下，你们年轻人自己去玩吧，但是别太过火哦！」  
一直给人一种严格又肃穆印象的伯父留下几句叮嘱后，便拦着自己父亲的背脊，携着自己的妻子一道、挥手与火神与冰室道了别。不同于印象中的热情态度让火神难掩意外的笑了笑，而站在自己身旁的冰室似乎也对父亲那过于奔放的『糗态』感到颇为无奈，一声『最后那句话应该对他自己说吧』让火神情不自禁的笑出了声。  
「我还是第一次看到你爸这个样子呢。要不是你们父子两长的那么像，我差点以为是别人。」  
「可能是压抑久了吧。因为觉得是长辈、是『父亲』所以必须贯彻这样的身份和角色对身为小辈的我摆出这样那样的姿态，这是我们父子两的通病，是刻写在基因里的『病』。」  
说着、下意识耸了耸肩的『兄长』别有意味的看了自己一眼，意味深长的笑容使得火神下意识眨了眨眼，就这么看着男人从大衣的口袋中拿出了烟盒，熟练的向着天空吞吐着白色的烟雾。  
「接下来呢？你打算怎么过？要不要去哪里逛逛？」  
「我得去找几个朋友。他们应该就在附近，辰也你稍微再陪我一会儿，和他们打完招呼后我们就回去。」  
聚集了将近五万人的会场除了自己以外、黑子和降旗他们也参加了这场盛大的成人礼，虽然大家约好在仪式结束后在会场的三号入口处碰面，却因为人群实在太过密集和吵杂而丢了彼此的身影，不得已、只能放弃了寻找的火神便先和家人拍起了照片，但心中一直牵挂着共同迎接成年的『约定』。  
眼看着时间就快要到饭点了、难掩焦虑的火神先是拨通了降旗的电话，无奈一时没有人接听、只能立刻切断了通话、拨通了黑子的号码，但也是一阵忙音。就在自己不知所措的时候，一声熟悉的叫唤迫使自己近乎本能的转过了头：只见身穿传统和服的黑子与穿着西服的降旗挥手朝着自己的方向走来，身形矮小的两人想要穿过拥挤的人群并不是一件容易的事，然而两人还是小跑着走出了人群、气喘吁吁的模样让自己的心口泛起了一阵暖意。  
「你们怎么才来啊，我打了你们好久的电话，结果一个人都不接，都快急死我了。」  
「抱歉抱歉，因为这里人实在太多了所以没察觉到……我们也一直在找你，还好火神你长大高大、够显眼，一找就找着了。要是换做是黑子，天晓得要花多久的时间。」  
「对不起，我就是这么不显眼，给大家添麻烦了。……」  
人一辈子能拥有这样推心置腹的朋友并不容易，无论是降旗还是黑子、两人都是火神信赖的朋友；尤其是穿着和服、头发有些凌乱的黑子。比起降旗，总是神神秘秘的黑子知道自己不少的『秘密』、也曾亲眼目睹过自己最为软弱、懦弱的一面，火神因此对黑子心存着『敬畏』、更不希望失去这样一位有趣且可靠的朋友。  
「那我要拍了哦！火神你再蹲下去一点，你实在太高了镜头装不下你。」  
对着身后的场馆简单拍了两张纪念的照片，被人群层层包围的三人似乎都有些呆不住了，就在降旗将照片通过简讯一一发送给了黑子与火神时，一声『接下来要不要一起去唱K』让火神在心中不免咯噔了一下，有些为难的皱起了眉头。  
「抱歉，我已经和人有约了，可能去不了。」  
「诶！？怎么这样！一般不都是这惯例嘛！仪式结束后到下一场庆祝，然后人生第一次喝酒，这才是传统的惯例吧！」  
话是这么说没错啦……  
见降旗如是激烈的抗议道，面露难色的火神有些犹豫的向身后不远处的冰室投去了求助的眼神，而很快接到了信号的『恋人』放下了手中的香烟、踱步向自己走来，同样非常惹人注目的冰室很快便引起了黑子与降旗的注意。比起有些困惑和紧张的降旗、神情要显得平淡许多的黑子似乎对于冰室的出现并没有感到太过惊讶，可恰恰是男人的这份从容与笃定让火神心虚的热了耳廓，结结巴巴的向身旁的『兄长』解释起了事情的来龙去脉。  
「大概就是我朋友提议说要一起去第二摊庆祝，想问问辰也你的意见……」  
「我没问题啊，毕竟是一生只有一次的节日，当然得好好庆祝下了，大家都是这么过来的。」  
自己的内心仍然在挣扎、可冰室却答的意外的爽快，男人的『允诺』让降旗立刻绽开了笑颜、连连点头，一声声附和却让火神感到更加进退两难，无论是与冰室共同庆祝成人的私心、还是想要与朋友共同迎接人生新篇章的期盼，自己都不想辜负。而就在自己举棋不定的时候，始终保持着沉默的黑子突然开口了，男人的『随机应变』对火神而言就像是救命的稻草，将自己从跋前踬后的泥潭中解救出来的同时、也让一向擅长察言观色的冰室注意到了他的存在。  
「其实我也和家人约好了。因为奶奶年纪大了不适合来这样的地方，所以我今晚得回家和家人一起吃饭。对不起，降旗君，我们改天再一起庆祝吧。」  
「诶……怎么会这样……看来只能改天了……」  
「…………」

当降旗一脸沮丧的与所有人道别的时候，说不感到内疚是不可能的。火神当然想与陪伴了自己走过了青春的朋友们大肆放纵一番、拥抱全新的人生，然而无论在什么样的时候、又在什么样的人面前，自己心中都有着更为重要的约定，也有着更为重要的人等待着自己。所谓的『重色轻友』所指的恐怕就是像自己这样自私、狡猾的人吧。  
「那个叫『黑子』的人很机灵呢，是高中时期的同学吗？」  
走在通往男人公寓的路上、用围巾遮挡住了口鼻的『恋人』忽然启唇如是试探道，而露骨的暗示却让火神感到心头一颤，随即支支吾吾的敷衍了几句、却无法否定『黑子哲也』的存在。  
「唔嗯……同班同学，也是一个球队的队友。他算是我的搭档吧，呃……怎么说……我们俩关系还不错……」  
「你就没有什么要对我说的吗。」  
终究，自己那蹩脚的诡辩还是没能成功糊弄敏锐的冰室，开门见山的逼问迫使火神老老实实的举起了白旗、向对方彻底投了降。抱歉，辰也……之前那段时间我实在不知道该怎么办，所以将我们的事和黑子说了，也是他建议让我不要将错就错、连累别人。见自己如是一五一十的坦白道，停下了脚步的冰室似乎仍然没有相信自己的话，用着满是狐疑的目光上下打量了自己一番、随即拉扯下了深色的围巾，嘴角流露着有些苦涩的笑意。  
「没事，我不介意。既然是大我信任的人我也愿意去相信，对方看起来也不像是那种会多嘴的人。」  
「嗯。虽然黑子他个性有点古怪，但是个好人。这么多年来他帮了我不少忙，我还是很感激他的。」  
看来你很中意他嘛，害我都有点嫉妒了。  
不知是调侃、还是警告的自言自语让火神立刻乱了心跳、慌张失措的向大笑着的『恋人』解释了起来。我和黑子只是朋友而已！真的只是朋友！我们不是你想的那样！前言不搭后语的解释反而给人一种欲盖弥彰的感觉，可就在火神焦急得冒出了汗珠、拼尽了全力在脑海中组织词汇的时候，忽然向自己伸出了双手的冰室轻轻的捧上了自己的脑袋，冰冷的指尖抚摸着自己的脸颊，轻柔的吻接踵而至、唇瓣的摩挲令乱了套的心绪迅速的平静了下来，而残留在唇齿间的依恋与不舍使得火神忘情的将双手环拥上了男人的背脊。  
「恭喜你成年，大我。你生日的那天没能为你送上什么像样的祝福……今天我会好好补偿你的。」  
甜蜜的蛊惑在耳畔响起，而在对方音落之际、因不舍男人就这么离开而主动吸吮上唇瓣的火神恣意的用舌尖敲开了贝齿，冗长的深吻仿佛连刺骨的北风都能一并融化一般，渐渐恍惚了神志。自己根本什么都不在乎，也什么都不想要；火神唯一想要的就只有如何让怀中的男人永远留在身边的方法，为此自己什么都愿意去尝试、什么都愿意不惜去放下。  
「那你再多信任我一点，好好的看着长大成人的我……或许现在的我还不够可靠，但将来我一定会成为值得辰也你托付的人的，我保证。」  
「……在我看来，你那些『可靠』的地方、可是连我这个做『哥哥』的都羡慕不已呢。」

——FIN.2020.1.18——


	11. 番外III - Sleep No More

当光裸着身体的冰室从雾气弥漫的浴室中跨出脚步的时候，迎面吹来的冷气迫使自己下意识的深吸了一口气，铃兰花特有的淡雅香气使得疲惫的身心暂时松懈了下来，可待到自己将目光投向摆放在床头柜上的闹钟时，显示在钟面上的数字令大脑深处的神情一阵绞痛，使得冰室几乎反射性的揉了揉酸胀的眉间、踱步来到了床前，换上了随手丢在床头的睡衣。  
像这样强忍着疲惫工作到次日的凌晨，对冰室来说早已不是什么稀奇的事。在正式从事酒保的工作之前、自己便常常在夜场打工，其中不乏一些气氛暧昧的酒吧、或是热闹喧哗的居酒屋；冰室喜欢夜晚的东京，冥冥之中也认为这座城市的夜晚对自己有着莫名的吸引力。想到这，舔了舔下唇的冰室察觉到了烈酒在自己舌根所留下的苦涩，以及从喉咙深处隐隐传来的刺痛感，这并不是什么好的征兆。看来最近是真的太累了……先喝点热水吧；一边如是在心中暗暗想道，一边来到房门前的冰室徐徐走下了有些陡峭的楼梯。然而待到自己从昏暗的走道推开通往底层的大门时，最先映入眼帘的是依旧穿着『工作服』的『义兄弟』：只见火神依旧穿着洁白的制服，站在厨房的工作台前，眉头微蹙。男人似乎在低头看着什么，灵巧的手指时不时的转动着手中的铅笔、时而又用着铅笔尾端轻戳着脑袋的右侧，微启的双唇似乎在嘀咕些什么。由于实在太过专注了，起初火神并没有察觉到自己的存在；直到冰室像是为了凸显自己的存在、而特意抬手轻叩了两下大门，这才从思绪中惊醒过来的火神猛地抬起了脑袋，手忙脚乱的将杂乱不堪的工作台清理了一下、狼狈的糗态令冰室情不自禁的在心中暗暗偷笑了起来。  
「辰、辰也？！你不是上楼休息去了吗？怎么又跑下来了。」  
「因为某人迟迟不上楼，我这个做『哥哥』当然会担心了啊。」  
「唔……」  
这间名为『sleep no more』的西餐馆是自己与火神在三个月前共同携手创立的：整个商铺有两层，一楼是餐馆，二楼则被改建成了两人居住及生活的地方；每晚六点准时营业、过了九点则会变成鸡尾酒吧，火神担任这家餐厅的总厨、冰室则是兼任餐厅的招待人员以及唯一的调酒师。这家餐馆是火神一直以来都想要实现的『梦想』、同时也是男人奋斗及努力的目标。为此男人不惜牺牲学习的时间去有名的西餐馆打工、拜师，也与强势专制的父亲发生过不少次争吵；好在最终男人还是坚持了下来，而作为见证了这一切的冰室则是第一个收下对方『橄榄枝』的人。不仅仅是因为自己是他的『义兄』、更不仅仅是为男人的这份执着而动容；自己与火神之间有着太多太多数不清的纠葛、太多太多无法割舍的执念。火神用自己的全部爱着自己，诚恳、谦卑、甚至不求任何的回报；就连男人的梦想之中都有着自己的影子，而冰室没有办法拒绝这样的火神，毕竟谁也无法拒绝不怀希望、不求报答的爱情，自己就是这样自私的一个人，被爱、被珍惜、被温柔相待的舒适感早已让自己无法自拔的越陷越深。  
「我在研究新的菜谱呢，马上要到秋天了，在想不是应该更新下菜单。」  
火神为人敦厚、虽然因为高大的身形和精悍的容貌很难在第一眼让人产生亲近感，可随着接触的深入、没有人会讨厌眼前这位简单又善良的男人，当然、最重要的还是男人的厨艺；虽然看似有些大大咧咧、可实际上火神是一个非常细心认真的人。对于自己执着的事物他从不会抱着马虎的态度去对待；听着男人一边看着手中写满了字迹的纸条，一边像是自语自语般的低声嘀咕道，默默点了点头的冰室来到了距离工作台不远的餐桌前、就这么轻轻坐在了桌面上，袖起了双臂，一边观察着对方脸上的神情，一边揣测着流露在男人眼神中的不安。  
「是吗。但似乎感觉不是很顺利啊，没有灵感吗？」  
「嗯……暂时想不出什么好点子，但是我想先从甜品下手，最近新鲜的石榴上市了，想看看是不是能够做点什么，」  
火神的厨艺不能说是一流、可也称得上精湛，对『味道』及『食材』的把控更是精益求精，甚至到了偏执的地步；硬要说有什么缺陷的话，恐怕就只有『创新性不足』这点了吧。每次到了需要推出新菜品的时候，男人都会陷入一段非常漫长的心理挣扎；美食是艺术，厨师更是创造这些艺术的『艺术家』，对食材本身的领悟、以及味蕾对『味』的最直接与间接的感受，这得需要如天马行空般的想象力才可探索『食物』给予身心的那份满足感，这恰恰是最让火神感到焦虑、及力不从心的。  
听着对方的回答，下意识思索了一会的冰室并没有说些什么，自己并不想太过干涉男人的想法，况且火神并没有询问自己的意见、就算是一种历练，冰室也希望对方能够自己度过这个难关。然而距离开业才过了三个多月的时间，虽然店里的生意不算火爆、可每月下来还不至于亏本，也积累了不少熟客，但若是不再做些创新的确很难进一步提升营业额，没想到对经营总是一脸不耐烦的火神竟然有在好好思考这些问题、不免感到有些欣慰的冰室轻轻扬起了嘴角，随即缓缓的从座位上站起了身。  
「并非一定要从菜谱上下手啊，为什么不先考虑下酒单呢？『店长』。」  
一边说着、一边来到了工作台前的冰室伸手拿走了火神手中的稿纸，紧接着便将这张写满了记号的纸张揉成了一团。显然、一时半会还没能从自己的思绪中抽身的火神先是不解的挑了挑眉，露骨的神色让冰室不禁哑然失笑，随即轻轻叹了口气，将手中的纸团投进了位于不远处的垃圾桶中。  
「比起菜谱、更换酒单对你来说更加轻松吧？我最近正好在尝试一些新的配酒，你刚刚提到『石榴』倒是让我有了新的想法。我想试着用石榴的果汁与龙舌兰的组合，如果成功的话可能女性顾客会更喜欢，可以配合一些营销活动、看看是不是能够拓宽客户源。」  
「喔喔……！听起来很不错啊！真不愧是辰也，比我要强多了。」  
看着眉宇间的阴霾逐渐被豁然开朗的笑容所替代，不禁也感到松了一口气的冰室微微敞开双臂、迎接着再熟悉不过的拥抱。明明都已经到了这样的年纪，那些一成不变的东西还是维持着原来的样子——心脏的鼓动，落在耳畔的气息；炙热的吐息，从肌理传达而来的温度。仅仅只是将脸颊贴在男人的耳根便可嗅到从发梢传来的汗水味，就好像习惯似的、原本攀附着背脊的双手就这么擅作主张的抚摸上了对方的头发，一声『明天再一起想办法吧』换来的是一句果断的回答。待到紧贴在一起的胸膛渐渐分离之前、始终微微低垂着脑袋的『情人』将双唇轻轻落在了自己的嘴角，突如其来的亲吻令面颊难掩慌乱的感到一阵燥热，却又因发自肺腑的眷恋而忘情的闭上了双眼。  
「果然没有辰也的话就不行……你愿意留在我身边，真是太好了……」  
「……傻瓜。」

——FIN.2019.9.30——


	12. 番外 IV - Do Me, Baby

将洗净的碗碟一一依照顺序摆放进了橱柜中，看着一片狼藉的厨房、下意识深吸了一口气的火神烦躁的挠了挠短发，随即卷起了松垮垮的袖管、弯腰从最下方的抽屉中取出了垃圾袋，麻利的将那些被剩下的边角料一股脑儿的捋进了垃圾袋中，漫不经心的用着烘干的抹布擦拭着台面，枯燥又繁重的粗活无论历练了多少次、也都还是无法静下心来好好习惯。  
屋子里充斥着轻快的音乐与喧闹的笑声；明明暂时被称之为『家』的公寓里就住着两个人，却在这些『噪音』的烘托下显得格外热闹。就在火神将操作台上的水渍擦拭干净、又将整理好的垃圾封上口时，客厅的方向传来一阵阵沉重的响声，像是家具挪动时的声响、掺杂着熟悉的脚步声，迫使火神本能的竖起了耳朵。辰也……？你在里面做什么呢。一声询问过后，不知在客厅里忙活些什么的男人并没有应声，直到火神丢下手里的家务、循着声音的方向来到客厅时，只见身穿着居家服的『义兄』正摇摇晃晃的搬动着存放在仓库的暖桌，高大修长的身躯随着晃动的重心左右倾斜着，额头上布满了显眼的汗珠。  
「……啊，大我。你来的正好，过来托一把，实在太重了我一个人搬不动。」  
「哦哦！我这就来！」

为了迎接新的一年，火神早在一周前就将休店的通知贴在靠近店门的橱窗上，为期三天的短休不仅仅是为了让忙碌了一整年的自己好好放松一下，更多的是想制造与冰室单独相处的时间、与自己的『情人』好好相处的时间，为此火神思量了很久，也花了不少的心思做足了准备，只为能够享受片刻的宁静、以及拾回那些零散的时光。  
「记得像这样窝在暖桌里过年已经是高中时候的事了……真怀念。」  
双脚在发热器的温暖下变得不再僵硬，取代了橘子与柿饼的是冰室最为拿手的热红酒；质地醇正的红酒加上男人自己调制的香料，自从进入深秋之后、这款由冰室自创的热红酒便成了店里的招牌，甚至一时还在网络上成为了话题、深受年轻的女性顾客的喜爱。听着男人如是自言自语般的感慨道，稍稍向后仰了仰身体的火神盘起了双腿，拿起了面前的马克杯；香甜又不失浓郁的美酒宛如丝绸一般略过唇齿之间，香料特有的芬芳在舌头表面绽开，化为阵阵妙不可言的回味、润泽着每一个味蕾。这不是火神第一次喝男人调制的酒，可每一次都会让自己产生新的感觉、新的体验；恍惚之余，慢慢放下了杯子的火神用余光打量着身旁的『情人』，棱角分明的五官与俊美的长相每每都让火神感慨不已，也难怪会有那么多女顾客只为和男人多说上几句话而再三来店里光顾，『冰室辰也』的存在本身就是这样的强烈，强烈到这么多年来自己都无法将男人彻彻底底的放下。  
「……怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗，看的那么认真。」  
「没什么……身体暖和了整个人就慢慢松懈下来了，稍微发了一会呆……」  
「…………」  
棱模两可的说辞并没有得到男人的信服；看着冰室半信半疑的挑着单眉，下意识有些退缩的火神微微耸起了双肩。明明知道对方最讨厌的就是隐瞒与欺骗，然而火神还是无法将『事实』坦然的说出口；像是『辰也的脸真的长得很好看，所以忍不住多看了几眼』这样的『心声』，与其被本人知道了、还不如被男人冷眼痛斥一顿要好。见自己好似怄气一般的闭口不言，眨了眨双眸的冰室若有所思的打量了自己一番，一声『今天就算了』让火神不禁下意识松了口气，可就在下一秒、不知在何时抵上膝盖的脚掌便沿着自己大腿的内侧缓缓的向着股间的方向移动着，直至整个足沟紧贴上整个股间，满是挑衅意味的举动让火神瞬间红了耳廓。  
「一起来做点新年『该做』的事吧？你难道不是为了这个才提早休店的吗？」  
「才不是、我只是想和辰也一起好好休息一下……唔！」  
苍白的解释惹来了冰室的一阵哄笑；虽然对方没有嘲笑自己的意味，可被牵着鼻子走的挫败感还是让自己愤愤的咬紧了牙关。之所以会觉得受打击并不是因为男人对自己的戏弄和调侃，恰恰是因为被对方一言道破了心中的那些小算盘，才会恼羞成怒的连连否认、又欲拒还迎的解开了松散的睡裤，眼看着嬉笑不停的『恋人』弯腰将自己的性器含入口中。  
火神对性的欲望并不是那么的强烈，可冰室却很喜欢做爱、喜欢那种被粗鲁的疼爱的感觉，也贪恋着欲望宣泄后的舒畅感。自己一度认为这是对方怕寂寞的表现；而在真正拥抱了男人的身体之后，火神这才意识到唯有在沉浸在性爱的欢愉中时，冰室才能真正的放下那些萦绕在心头挥之不去的阴霾：家人的质疑与反对，亲人给予自己的压力……对于未来的选择与名为叛逆的坚持，他的心里惦记着太多太多的东西，即便官能上的快感只能暂时为他带走这些胡思乱想，对冰室而言，已经是最为奢侈的救赎了。  
「这么快就站起来了啊……是因为太久没做了吗？」  
一边用舌尖舔舐着分身的前端，一边用右手凑揉着柔软的双囊；听着如此煽情的询问，低头倒吸了口冷气的火神轻轻托起了男人的脑袋，得意的笑容充满着挑衅的意味，然而自己却没有还击的余地、只能像是『投降』拨开了对方的唇瓣，将挺立的欲望没入了口腔的深处。  
「毕竟都过了一个星期了啊……我也是男人，想做的时候当然会变成这样了啊……」  
「唔……嗯……」  
身体最为敏感的部位感受着口腔的热度，灵活的舌叶沿着根茎的末端上下舔弄着，而在冰室的吸吮之下、呼吸变得急促起来的火神迎合着舌瓣的律动前后摆动起了腰肢，笼络着唾液的手指抚摸着硬挺的性器，时而来到湿润的下沿轻轻拨弄着、亲吻如蜻蜓点水一般落在裸露在外的最前端。  
「套子和润滑剂都在我房间里，是去卧室还是直接就在这里做……？」  
当眉头微蹙的『义兄』按捺不住情欲的高涨，将空闲的左手探向自己的下腹时，轻轻弯下了背脊的火神将双手探入了上衣与睡裤的缝隙，就这么沿着腰部的曲线、来到了紧实的臀肉，粗重的气息使得嗓音变得沙哑起来。闻言，松开了唇齿的冰室并没有多话，男人只是性急的为自己脱下了碍事的衣物、将整个腰腹贴靠了上来，一声『先做一次再说』令火神近乎条件反射的吻上了男人的唇瓣，就这么忘情的交缠在一起，不安分的双手轻轻拨开了双臀、指尖嵌入了狭窄的缝隙。  
「那我就先不进去了……？用腿先帮我做一次吧。」  
「呵……」  
不顾那声别有深意的轻笑，一手拥搂着男人身体的火神贪婪的吸吮上了对方的脖颈，就这么沿着肌理的曲线、啃咬上了凸起的锁骨，以及敏感的耳垂。冰室的耳朵非常敏感，然而火神最在意的是那颗位于眼角下方的黑痣，尽管冰室声称这颗黑痣在被触碰的时候并没有什么太大的感觉，可正因为意识过剩、每每当自己的指尖掠过这块皮肤的时候，男人总是会显得有些紧张，鲜明的落差让火神感到无比的怜爱。  
依靠彼此的体温来温暖光裸的身体，宽阔的胸膛紧贴着微微隆起的背脊；炙热的分身沿着会阴埋入了冰室那双修长的双腿之间，结实的肌肉摩擦着敏感的分身，强烈的快感让火神情不自禁的低吼了一声，一边用手套弄起了对方的性器、一边加快了腰部的律动。  
「哈啊……啊……辰也……！」  
压抑着欲火并不是一件容易的事；在忍耐的过程中，火神好几次不由自主的呼唤着男人的名字，而闻言的冰室则是循声仰起了脑袋，就这么背过手臂、微微侧过了身体，红润的双唇任性的吸吮着自己的舌尖、甚至隐隐产生了疼痛的感觉，看似不经意的『恶作剧』并没有浇灭愈发高涨的欲望，反倒激起了压抑在心头已久的报复心，驱使着火神蛮横的在男人的腿间冲撞了起来，滴落的体液濡湿了双腿的根部、也弄脏了自己的手心，令火神更为肆无忌惮的抽送起来。  
「再把双腿并拢一点……唔……！好舒服……」  
「……你真的好可爱，大我。」  
突如其来的『褒奖』让火神近乎本能的停下了动作，尽管情绪依旧深陷在官能的漩涡之中，然而理性还是让自己警惕的竖起了戒心，就这么一脸茫然的看着嘴角轻扬的『情人』，直至微微支起了上身的『义兄』用手梳起了垂荡在额前的前发、乌黑的眼眸在情欲的煽动下显得有些湿润，热度化为绯红晕染上了双颊与整个脖颈。在火神开口之际，抢先了一步的冰室再次侧转过了身体、背对着自己跪立了下来；向着后臀探去的右手轻轻拨开了肌肉的缝隙，宛如发情的猫咪一般、坐骨随着脊柱的律动缓缓抬高了起来。  
「不可以擅自进来哦？就当是送给可爱的『乖孩子』的新年礼物吧。」  
「这算哪门子的新年礼物啊……！根本就是『拷问』好不好？！」  
听着自己如是大声抗议道，忍不住大笑起来的冰室仅靠着双臂支撑着整个身体，而气不过男人竟如此戏弄自己的火神索性将计就计的一把捏上了对方那紧实的臀肉，坚挺的欲望沿着肌理在缝隙中来回摩擦着，紧接着又像是报复一般、将高高举起的掌心重重的落在了丰满的臀部之上。一下，两下，三下……刺耳的声音在灯火通明的客厅里回响着，甚至连从电视机中传来的歌声都听不到，白皙的表面在手掌的拍打之下开始变了颜色，然而对于自己这番失控的『暴行』、冰室没有抗拒或是生气，反而兴致勃勃的扭动起了腰肢、开始呻吟起来，淫乱的模样让目睹了这一切的火神不禁头脑发热、加重了手上的力道，粗暴的抽送着臀缝间的分身。  
「啊……好棒……再用力点、大我，再用力……！啊……！」  
「你这人真是……！唔嗯……！哈啊……」  
征服欲与肉欲的官能融合在了一起，化为一股股洪流、不断在体内翻搅沸腾着。当同样款摆着腰肢的『义兄』难耐的用自己的双手套弄起了充血的分身时，轻轻低吼了一声的火神将双手死死扣上了对方的腰际两侧，加深了抽送的频率、任由意识被逐渐高涨的射精感一点点吞没。想要解放很容易，欲望宣泄的舒畅感也就只有射精的那么几秒钟而已；更多的是占有与满足的成就感，而陶醉在其中的火神早已丢弃了所有的理智与常识、就这么忘我的在翘起的臀部中间摩擦着挺立的分身，迎接着高潮的来临。感觉到大腿的根部随着欲望的高涨而开始细细痉挛，忽然停下了动作的火神不顾冰室的抵抗、就这么凭借蛮力将男人的身体翻转了过来，紧接着又在满是挑衅意味的嬉笑声中跨坐在了对方的胸膛上方，一手托起了饱满的后脑，一手快速的套弄起了性器的前端，呼吸变得又急促、又湿热。没有抵触，没有厌恶，正因为同样都是男人、所以才能意会到这些举动的目的，才会如同成全一般放弃抵抗。在射精的那一刻，微微张开双唇的『义兄』就在自己的目睹之下吐出了鲜红的舌叶，白灼的液体弄脏了他的下颚、鼻尖、以及嘴唇，少量的精液迸射进了一度吸吮着自己的口腔之内，就这么被一言不发的男人吞进了肚子，微妙的表情让一度陷入了癫狂的火神顿时清醒了过来。  
「辰、辰辰辰也？！你……！赶紧吐出来……」  
「只有一点点而已，没什么大不了的，别那么紧张。」  
音落、缓缓支撑起了身体的『兄长』不顾自己的劝阻，就这么启唇吻了上来，湿热的舌瓣交织在了一起、弥漫着一股淡淡的腥涩，让火神不禁彻底乱了方寸。  
「怎么样？自己精液的味道还不错吧？都可以拿来当下酒菜了。」  
「咳咳……！你就别戏弄我了……饶了我吧……」  
在男人的嘲弄之下、难掩不堪的火神一边低着头、一边用手背擦拭着嘴角，用手指拨弄着舌头的前端。宣泄了欲望过后，原本发热的身体很快便凉了下来；而就在火神试图用身旁的纸巾为仍旧挺立着分身的冰室擦去粘附在脸上的体液时，大敞着双腿的『情人』宛如趁虚而入一般、将悬在半空的双腿伸入了臂膀与侧腰的空隙之间，膝盖抵在肋骨的两侧，饥渴的舔了舔有些红肿的下唇。  
「下半场，什么时候可以开始？」  
「唔……！让、让我再调整调整……五分钟、五分钟就好……」

——FIN.2019.12.28——


	13. 后记

大家好！又是我！  
到这里、这本《爱与情的缝隙之间》就全部结束了！再次感谢看到最后的你、你、还有你☆！  
写的最开心的是肉，每次开火冰的车都特别放飞特别开心……其实大脑中还有很多梗没有写，尤其是从冰室视角是如何看待这段感情以及坚持这段感情的火神的，因为时间关系所以没能来得及动笔，以后有机会的话考虑以番外的形式试着写写看，但是更多的果然还是车ry……架空类的故事说简单很简单、说难也很难，要将原作的人物关系的模式一个不差的运用到架空的设定里还是挺麻烦的，比如火冰之间的兄弟情、冰室的自尊心、两人的矛盾和分道扬镳、还有重修旧好后彼此的芥蒂与隔阂……时间和篇幅有限感觉还没能将自己想表达的东西写全，以后还是想争取一点点将这个故事完全的补完，前提是老板不让我加班orz……  
或许不是一篇很有趣的故事，但是还是很开心自己坚持完成了。新的一年或许得多花点时间陪两人过w，但是最重要的，希望这篇故事能够重新勾起大家对小篮球那份喜爱与热情吧。  
那么我们有缘再见啦！  
Mushimako – 2020/1/18


	14. 2020-8-14

当指尖触碰到从休闲裤的口袋中掉落的烟盒时，向着地面伸出了胳臂、弓着腰背的冰室下意识屏住了呼吸。从冷气吹出的凉风拂过光裸的背脊，令人不适的凉意迫使自己下意识的加快了手上的动作，却又生怕惊醒正在自己身旁酣睡的男人而显得有些笨手笨脚。

自己并不是第一次来到爱情旅馆：无论是那为了营造淫糜的氛围而始终昏黄的灯光，亦或是剩下那足以躺下三人的圆形床铺；就连那弥漫着薰衣草芬芳的浑浊空气竟都让冰室不由自主的回想起徘徊在新宿的街巷的那些夜晚，那段初出茅庐、醉倒在点亮了夜空的霓虹之中的稚嫩岁月，万千思绪化为一声沉重的吐息，令卧躺在床上的冰室略感恍惚的点燃了从烟盒中取出了的香烟。

“竟然都已经快过去两年了……”

离开双亲、选择一个人独居生活，说是自己的意气用事也不为过。冰室自认为自己是个重感情的人，尽管自己非常看重人与人之间的距离、更不屑向任何人坦露内心的情绪与软弱，但对于那些珍惜、善待、关爱自己的人，冰室记得每个人的名字，但偶尔、借着善意与关怀的名义而强加于自己的‘期待’实在太过沉重，重得让自己感到喘不过气、重的让冰室变得愈发看不清自己。

冰室从未质疑过双亲对自己的关爱，但望子成龙的‘野心’确实也是自己为何如此毅然决然的想要尽快逃离这个家的缘由。没有任何的犹豫，更不存在不安和不舍；当愁眉苦脸的母亲将最后一箱行李替自己搬上货车时，冰室望向的却是另一扇紧闭的大门。再熟悉不过的门牌，充满着回忆的玄关……如果硬要逼问自己、说出心中放不下的人与事，‘火神大我’这个名字至始至终都不曾在冰室的脑海中消失过，即使心中渴望着见他一面、但冰室更不希望眼下这又一次的离别令自己在男人的面前显得太过狼狈。

率先将男人视为‘兄弟’对待的人是冰室，沉浸在被人追捧、仰慕的优越感之中而迷失了自我的人也是冰室。这么多年来，火神对自己的依赖、信任乃至眷恋，要是说自己连一丝一毫都没有察觉到，那一定是骗人的。男人是用什么样的眼神注视着自己的，又是怀着怎样的心情为自己烹饪每一道料理的，心思敏锐的冰室早已察觉到了男人心中的那份‘情’，而当他第一次借着醉意、壮着胆，犹如忏悔一般将自己死死拥入怀中时，炙热的拥抱与酒精的气味竟让冰室感到一阵晕眩，酩酊的恍惚感迫使自己缓缓抬起了双臂、攀附上了对方那宽阔的背脊。唇瓣的交叠笨拙得不禁惹人发笑，然而心脏的剧烈躁动却让自己近乎忘我的吸吮上了男人那饱满的嘴唇，感受着肌理的摩挲为肉欲所带来的心安与欢愉。

“不过没想到我竟然真的能和男人上床，还是说因为对象是大我、才会变成现在这样……”

想到这、忍不住如是自言自语道的冰室低头望向了身旁那浅睡的男人。利落的短发，浓密的剑眉；痴愣的表情看起来很是滑稽，尽管男人很快就要迎来人生的第二十年，可毫无防备的睡颜仍旧残留着年少青葱时的稚嫩，往日的种种拨动了内心的丝弦，迫使冰室转身拿起了摆放在床头柜上的手机、按下了拍摄的快门键。

“……大我，大我。醒醒。差不多到时间了，再睡下去就要加钱了。”  
“唔嗯……？辰也、……？”

眼看着微蹙着眉头的青年支支吾吾的睁开了惺忪朦胧的睡颜，呆愣的模样惹得自己忍不住轻声失笑，随即掸去了松散的烟灰、低头朝着半梦半醒的火神吹了一口烟雾，呛得男人近乎本能的抬起了大手、掩上了面颊，浑厚的嗓音有些嘶哑。

“几点了？我睡了多久？”  
“现在快凌晨两点了，你睡了大概有两小时左右。”

是因为打工太累了，还是因为刚才做的太激烈、把体力给用完了？

在性事方面，冰室并不是一个保守的人，自己与女人有过不少的经验、但火神却是自己的第一个男人，也是唯一一个让自己心甘情愿敞开身体的人。

两人第一次做爱是在约莫一周前。就连冰室自己都分辨不清、维系着两人的这份羁绊究竟是注定会走到这一步，亦或是在气氛与酒精的怂恿下鬼使神差的脱离了正轨。不可思议的是，无论是被男人亲吻也好、拥抱也罢，冰室并没有感到任何的排斥或是不快，当火神用着迷离的双眸凝视着自己的时候，往事的点点滴滴如溢出的泉水灌溉了自己的全身，每一次小心翼翼的爱抚、每一次战战兢兢的试探，就在他笨拙将粗糙的大手抚摸上敏感的大腿内侧时，鲜明的感触使得冰室再也按捺不住躁动在心头的怜爱，驱使着自己弯下了腰背、亲吻上了那因紧张而满是汗珠的额头。

意味深长的调侃使得一脸恍惚的火神立刻变了神色。男人欲言又止的半启着嘴、满脸通红，直到自己像是恶作剧一般将燃了一半的香烟放进唇齿的缝隙之间，匆匆支撑起了上身的‘义兄弟’慌慌张张的用手指夹紧了灰白色的烟尾，吞吐起了烟雾。

“动作是不是变熟练了？自己有在偷偷抽烟？”  
“没有，这东西不需要练习吧，又不是打球、多试几次自然而然就会了。”

人往往需要耗费许多精力让紧握在手中的事物朝着好的方向发展，却不会从身心的堕落中感到不耐或是疲惫。香烟，烈酒，性……就如同谁也料想不到看似一表人才、沉着稳重的自己竟会被被新宿的深夜所同化、吞噬一样，又有多少人愿意相信眼前那人高马大的男人竟会抽着烟、全身赤裸的与自己的义兄弟躺在爱情旅馆的大床上，依靠彼此的体温与肉欲的快感来填补身心的饥渴呢？

“……还是别抽了吧。烟也好、酒也罢，不适合你。”

童年时期的回忆总是在脑海中挥之不去，这也导致了眼下的光景不禁令冰室感到格外的失真与讽刺。一边如是低声咕哝着，一边从唇齿间取走了快要燃尽了的香烟；然而就在自己的指尖短暂的在饱满的下唇停留之际、微微低下了脑袋的火神抬手抓握上了自己的手腕，轻柔的吻落在了微微凸起的指骨之上，细腻的感触使得嘴角情不自禁的微微轻扬。

“去冲个澡吧。还是说想再做一次？我身上可没多余的钱了，付不起延时费。”  
“我压根没这么想……难道在辰也眼里我是那种很好色的人吗？也还好吧……”

面对着自己渴求了大半辈子的人，如今得以相互依偎着彼此、在臂弯中沉睡，这样的‘幸运’又有多少人会遇见？

无论是火神也好，或是冰室也罢，没了酒精的煽动、没了酒醉的借口，谁都没有勇气在神志清醒的状态下道破维系着两人的这段‘情’，究竟是兄弟之间的情分、又或是远远凌驾于亲情与友情之上、更无逻辑与道理可循的偏执与放纵。这是不正确的，更是危险的；亲吻、拥抱……当男人用着略显委屈的口气、苦笑着道出了内心的无奈时，又一次在心口涤荡的爱意驱使着自己折腰弯下了身体，犹如吸吮着晨露的蝴蝶，亲吻上了那双残留着烟草的苦涩的双唇。

（香烟的味道……熟悉的味道。）

两人的关系究竟会走到哪一步，又该不该继续这样放任着彼此、盲目的走下去，绵软、悠长、耐心的深吻太过惹人流连，以至于冰室根本无暇去思考这些重要的‘琐事’，一味的沉浸在衔接着彼此的这一亲吻之中，感受着灵魂因器官的贴合、连结而逐渐融合的每一个细微的过程。我们的‘爱情’一定不是正确的；在喘息的间隙之中，冰室如此在心中暗暗感慨道。但即便如此，也远比站在原地更接近所谓的‘幸福’；他的诚实、他的坦诚、他的坚持、他的妥协……他的存在是这一切温暖的源头，就好像无法触及的太阳、点亮了灵魂深处的内核，让我无处可逃。

“……好了，去冲澡吧，然后一起回家。”  
“喔！”


End file.
